Listen To Your Heart
by ShippingHearts
Summary: April Mendez was excited to enter her senior year of high school with all her friends. But when her mom drops the bomb that they have to move, how will April deal with new people, and new teachers? Especially her new Economics teacher, the very attractive and young, Mr. Brooks. Only bad can come from this. (CM Punk and AJ Lee fanfic!) (Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns introduced later)
1. Chapter 1

There was exactly one month left of Summer vacation. It was bittersweet for April Jeanette Mendez aka AJ. Only her best friends called her AJ. Anyways, she didn't want Summer to end because she was having a blast with her friends and for once, she wasn't pressured with school work. At the same time, she couldn't wait to get back to school. Simply for the reason that she was going to enter senior year. Ever since freshman year, she couldn't wait to be a senior. She wanted to do all senior activities and have advantages around campus for simply being a senior. During freshman year she would witness all the fun that the senior were having. Many times she would tell herself, _I'll be in their shoes one day. _Now, 4 years later she was about to be in those shoes. Prom, class trips, grad night, pep rallies, ect. She couldn't wait for it all.

AJ was currently walking home from the beach. She spent the day there with her best friends Layla, Michelle, and Beth. She had a blast as usual. She couldn't wait to spend the last month of Summer relaxing; but at the same time, preparing for school.

"I'm home!" AJ yelled as she walked through the door of her house. April lived with both her parents and her younger sister Erika. Erika was going to be a freshman. She also had an older brother but never got to see him since he was in the military and he was stationed somewhere in Iraq. She missed him dearly but was used to him not being around. They did send letters to each other often though.

"Hey sweetie glad you are here. After you shower can you come to the living room? Your dad and I wanna have a talk with you and your sister."

"Umm sure. Let me shower real quick." AJ ran up the stairs to shower. She was wondering what her parents were going to say. Her mom sounded pretty serious. She quickly got showered, changed and went back down stairs and entered the living room where her parents and sister were already seated. She walked in and sat next to her sister.

"Ok, now can you tell us what's going on?" Erika asked.

AJ and Erick's mother, Jessica, sighed before speaking. "Girls, I apologize in advance because of the horrible timing but I just got transferred to a different hospital." Jessica was a nurse there in New Jersey.

"Okay? So?" AJ said. "You always get transferred around from the hospitals here." AJ shrugged.

"That's true sweetie but this time, I got transferred to a hospital outside of New Jersey." Jessica squeezed her husband's hand afraid of the girls reaction.

"What? Where?" AJ asked. _This can't be happening. _she thought to herself.

"Chicago, Illinois."

"What! I'm not moving to Chicago! You're crazy!" Erika stood up.

"Erika! Check that tone young lady." their father, Jorge said.

"Look, again, I realize this is horrible timing but I can't turn it down, not his time. They are desperate for nurses over there. One upside is that my salary is going to increase which means we would have more money and-"

"And nothing mom. How could you do this? I mean, I'm going to leave my whole life here. My friends, my school. I was so excited for senior year with my friends and now it's getting taken away. I have to go to a new school, make new friends, then leave them again at the end of the year when I go to college. Not that I would make friends, everybody always hates the new kid. This isn't fair. I'm going to be spending my senior year alone." AJ said in a soft tone. Even though she was angry, she held her composure. She wasn't as explosive as her sister clearly was.

"We understand it's hard for both of you but like your mother said, we have no choice. We are moving to Chicago at the end of the month. We are getting there precisely 1 week before school starts there. And one last thing, we aren't doing or taking anything from you April. This was out of our hands." Jorge stood up went to the closet in the hall. He pulled out a lot of boxes and dragged them into the living room. "Packing starts now." Both AJ and Ericka ran to their respective rooms and shut the door.

They were both upset and couldn't believe what was happening. Erika was forced to leave her friends just like AJ. She was excited about entering a new school with her friends. Now, she was going to enter a new one, without her friends. She would only have her sister there. Even then, it would only be for one year. She hated this.

AJ buried her face on her pillow and let out a loud scream. She was so furious and was on the verge of tears. In a matter of seconds her life slightly changed. She would now be living in Chicago, where she would know absolutely no one except her family. She was going to spend her senior alone and now she was unsure of what college she would even go to. She hated this.

**(2 and a half weeks later)**

Jessica sighed. "Alright guys, we have to head to the airport." she announced as she took one last glance at the house. There were movers all over carrying their furniture into a large truck. They were going to fly it all to Chicago through a cargo airplane.

AJ and Erika made their way down the stairs with their large purses containing their personal belongings. They both rubbed their eyes as they stung from the crying they had down that same morning, saying goodbye to their friends.

The drive to the airport was in dead silence. Everyone was too upset say anything. Jessica couldn't help but feel bad about the situation. Because of her work, her daughters were being ripped away from the place they lived at their entire lives. They left behind their friends, school and were pulled out of their comfort zones. She was only hoping that Chicago would offer both her daughters something better. The same for her husband who had to quit his job as a mechanic. She was hopeful that he would find another job. He had many years under his belt and was confident he would be successful. She was snapped out her thoughts when her husband pulled into the parking lot of the airport. They got out and carried all their belongings inside. They quickly got their baggage situated and got their tickets. They were soon boarding their flight. AJ and Erick sat next to each other while their parents got the seats in front of them. They got seated and buckled up their seat belts. Jessica turned around to look at her daughters and gave them a sorrowed look before turning away and resting her head on her seat.

AJ pulled her earphone into her ears and listened to music. She turned the volume up all the way. That was her way of tuning the world out. She glanced over at her sister who was talking out a book from her purse. She placed her hand on top of her sisters and gave her a small smile. Erika returned the smile and mouthed "It's gonna be ok." AJ nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes while getting lost in her music. She was hoping that at least one good thing would come out of moving to Chicago. Right now, the chances of that happening were very low. She shook her head and sighed.

Hours later, they finally arrived in Chicago. It was early in the morning and it was freezing as hell.

_Great. I hate the fucking cold. _AJ thought to herself as she stepped off the plane and immediately started shivering. The two sweaters she had on were not helping at all. It felt like she was not wearing anything at all. It was cold in New Jersey but in Chicago, it was unbearable. She hated this. They grabbed their luggage from their respective gate and headed to a rental car they got until their car would get there. They drove, one again in silence to their new house. On the way there, Erika and AJ looked through the window at the city of Chicago. AJ had to admit that it was beautiful. At least they would be living on the nice, beautiful side of the city. They soon arrived at their new two-story home. The family grabbed their luggage and stepped inside. Surprisingly, all their furniture was already in place. They all headed up the stairs and separated into their respective rooms to get settled in.

Before entering, Jessica turned to April. "Oh April sweetie, one good thing about your room? It has a small balcony." She smiled. AJ always wanted a room with a balcony. Ever since seeing Romeo and Juliet, she wanted one, imagining what it would be like if a guy ever confessed his love for her. AJ never really had luck in the boyfriend department. She always ended up dating douchebags that were immature and took advantage of her gratitude. She no longer wanted a boy, she wanted a man. Her age of course. Someone mature for their age. AJ smiled softly before opening the door to her room. She entered and immediately spotted the balcony. She walked over, opened the doors and stepped out. They got the house on the very edge of the neighborhood so she go to see the park from the balcony. There was a brick wall separating the house from the large park. She looked up at the sky and sighed. _Please, bring something good my way. _She said out loud in a soft voice.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Over the past few days, Jessica helped her two daughters get prepared for school. She took them shopping for new clothes and school supplies. AJ couldn't care less about anything. She just wanted to go back to New Jersey and spend the last days of Summer with her friends. She knew that wasn't possible so she was always in a bad mood these days.

"April, you like this sweater?" her mother asked. AJ didn't respond. "April, sweetie?"

"What mom?" AJ rolled her eyes. She was texting Layla on her phone.

"I asked you if you like this sweater?"

"Mhm yeah sure." she wasn't really wasn't paying attention to what her mother was saying. She missed her friends and was texting them non stop. Jessica just sighed and put the sweater in the basket.

**Sunday Night...**

AJ got showered and was preparing her clothes for the next day. She didn't want to go to a new school but she had no choice. She was pretty sure that she was going to spend the worst senior year out of anybody in history. To some, that might have been an exaggeration but not to AJ. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Her mother Jessica came in and closed the door. "Nervous about tomorrow?" she sat down next to AJ on the bed.

"Yes. Like I told you, nobody ever likes the new kid mom. It's gonna suck."

"Honey, I couldn't imagine nobody not liking you. You're funny and sweet."

"No mom, I'm just a nerd who likes video games and comic books." AJ looked down at the floor.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Hey, maybe you'll find someone who likes those things too; and you'll maybe make a new friend." Jessica smiled.

AJ sighed. "I guess." she shrugged. It was always hard to find someone who had the same interests as her. She met her friends because they sat at the same table in science class. As far as liking the same things, they were complete opposites. While her friends wore skirts, dresses and heals, she liked wearing chucks, jeans and hero/comic book t-shirts. Every once in a while she would wear a blouse, but she would always wear chuck Taylors. She had a collection of them.

"Go on and get some rest. School starts at 7:30 and we have to get there early so you can get your class schedule. I spoke to the principal and he said he was going to give you and your sister a tour of the school. Make things easier for you." Jessica kissed AJ's forehead and walked out. AJ layed down on her bed and sighed before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

"Welcome to Orr High School." the principal, Vince McMahon threw his hands in the air gesturing the large school to both Erika and April as they walked through the empty halls. Everybody was already in 1st period except them, because of the tour of course.

"Nice." Erika said looking around the school. She noticed all the banners and announcements for sports try outs and other clubs. She considered some. She figured, if she wanted to make friends, she had to be social.

AJ on the other hand didn't want to join anything. She noticed a banner for the new comic book club they had. She considered it for a mere second but then decided not to. She loved comic books for obvious reasons but she simply didn't want to. At the moment, she wasn't interested. They soon got done with the tour of the school. It took a while but they eventually finished just in time for 1st period to end. The bell rang and loads of students started flooding the halls. Mr. McMahon pulled Erika and AJ to the side.

"Alright ladies, I am sure you guys will be successful here. I saw your transcripts and you both had excellent grades back in Jersey. I hope that carries on over here. Have a great first day, here are you schedules and get going. You don't want to be late for 2nd period." he smiled and walked off. AJ noticed the man had a weird walk. It made her chuckle. It was the first time she even smiled sincerely since they moved there.

"What are you laughing at?" Erika asked.

"The principal. He walks weird." she covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold her laughing in.

"Haha, he does. Anyways let me see your schedule." The two sisters looked at each others schedules. They only had one class together and it was 4th period, science.

"Well we only have 4th period together. At least we will already be together to head to lunch" AJ said.

"Yeah, I'll see you in 4th then. Bye." Erika hugged her sister before they separated and went to their respective class.

The whole day was going by slow for AJ and Erika. So far, they didn't hate their classes but they didn't love them either. After 4th period, it was time for lunch. They walked out of the classroom together.

"We need to have a certain place where we have lunch at." Erika spoke up.

"Yeah." AJ looked around. "How about that bench over by the tree over there. It looks like nobody sits there."

"Good idea. Let's go get food, I'm starving. The food better be good here." As they made their way over to the cafeteria they both noticed people staring and giving them dirty looks. It was as if they had "I'm new here" tattooed on their foreheads for everyone to see. They avoided eye contact and got their lunch quickly. They went over to the bench AJ mentioned earlier and sat down.

"So, do you like your classes so far?

"Their alright I guess. Nothing special. 4th was kind of drag huh?" AJ shrugged.

"Yeah it is. But one thing I did notice, there are a lot of cute guys here." Erika laughed. "Bad thing is that they are all either Juniors or Seniors. Some girl in my history class gave me the 411 on everything around here."

"Well that's good...I guess."

"Yeah, get this, I told her you had math with Mr. Brooks and she said that he is a new teacher. Girls that already had him earlier are saying that he is incredibly hot. You might not even concentrate on the subject sister."

AJ rolled her eyes. "You're such a gossiper Erika." she chuckled.

"So?" Erika responded sarcastically.

Lunch and 5th period dragged on rather quickly. She was hoping 6th period went by fast as well. She wanted to get the hell out of there. She still felt like a hundred eyes on her every time she walked in between periods. _They must be laughing at my batman t-shirt, jeans, glasses, and chucks. Why do I have to be so weird? _She thought to herself. She then remembered what Erika told her about her math teacher being hot. She had to admit, she was curious to see if it was true.

She walked into the classroom and there were only a couple of student so far. The bell had not rung yet and the teacher was not there. She looked around the classroom and was amazed. There were comic book posters and super hero ones as well. All of her favorites. She couldn't help but squeal at all the posters.

"You alright?" she turned around and saw a tall girl standing there. She had brown eyes and a lip ring.

"Umm yeah, I'm just amazed at all the posters." AJ looked around.

"Oh so you're a nerd for this kind of stuff just like the teacher seems to be."

AJ looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Hey, no worries. I don't judge. I'm Paige, nice to meet you." she shook hands with AJ.

"I'm April but you can call me AJ." she smiled.

"Well AJ, wanna sit next to me?

"You wanna me to sit with you?"

"Yeah sure why not? I think we could be good friends." Paige smiled.

"Umm ok." AJ shrugged.

"C'mon, let's sit all the way in the front. I hear the new teacher is hot. I wanna get a good view. If he's ugly, we sit in the back tomorrow."

AJ laughed and followed Paige to the front of the room. They sat right in front of the teacher's desk. More so AJ than Paige. More student were coming in and the teacher was still not there. It was weird considering that 5th period ended not too long ago. Did he not have a 5th period class?

AJ felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Since the teacher was no where to be seen she took it out and saw a text from Erika.

_Erika: So, is he hot or not?_

_AJ: I don't know, he hasn't come in yet."_

AJ responded and she kept texting back and forth with Erika. She didn't even realized that the bell had rung and that the teacher had already entered the classroom.

"Already texting in class on the first day I see..."

AJ froze.

**Uh oh! Bad AJ...Bad! ;) REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Boy oh boy. All those girls weren't kidding. This man was smoking hot. Tattoos are one of AJ's turn ons and this teacher had tons of them. AJ quickly hid her cellphone while looking at the teacher dead in the eye. He had the most adorable green eyes. AJ found herself getting lost in them. She didn't know what was happening but it was making her nervous; especially because he just stood there in front of her and smirked looking into her brown eyes. AJ snapped out of the gaze realizing where she was and who this guy was.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she stuttered on her words. This teacher made her nervous. And not in a bad way. She could hear Paige next to her chuckling.

"Apology accepted but you still have to give up the phone. You can get it back after class." he said sternly. Obviously this teacher was taking no bullshit. AJ grabbed her phone and handed it to the teacher. Their fingers brushed against each other slightly and they both could feel the electricity. They locked eyes once again. This was easily one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen. He couldn't deny it. She WAS actually the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. _Your such a pervert Phil, stop it. She's your student for crying out loud. You can't be thinking like this. If she was 18 that would be a 7 year difference; not too bad, but it still doesn't change anything. She's still your student. Stop it Phil. Stop. This is not the way you wanna spend your first day as a teacher. Drooling over your student. _The teacher cleared his throat and turned his attention to the class.

"This is what will happen if you use your phone in my class so I wouldn't even go there in the first place. The rules are real simple. You respect me, I respect you. You guys are seniors; I'm sure you know how it works. You guys are old enough to be respectful and I expect nothing less. You guys are how old?" He turned to AJ and she quickly turned red. _Brilliant Phil. Fucking brilliant. Now you can find out her age without sounding like a perv. Wait, why did I do that? Phil stop. _Mr. Brooks thought as he noticed she turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm um 18." she noticed that he let out a sigh. She was pretty sure she was just imagining things but she could have swore that sigh was a sigh of relief. _For goodness sakes AJ, he's a freakin teacher. He doesn't look old but still, he's still your teacher dammit. Like you would have chance with him. This shouldn't even be under consideration. Stop it AJ. He's VERY attractive but still. _AJ thought to herself. As the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Brooks, AJ couldn't help but check him out. She had no control of her eyeballs at that point.

He didn't look like a typical teacher that wore suits and the fancy shoes. He wore a t-shirt that had some kind of rock band logo on it, faded blue jeans and sneakers. AJ couldn't help but think that he was so hot. She was lost in her thoughts again, looking at him up and down. She put her right hand on the right side of her face so her classmates wouldn't notice. She snapped out of her thought when he passed by her desk and knocked on it with his knuckles.

"And one more thing, I am in charge of the new comic book club so if you guys are interested, our first meeting is tomorrow after school."

_I think I just got interested in the comic book club. _AJ thought to herself.

The teacher walked to his desk and grabbed a stack of worksheets. The class sighed.

"Relax. This isn't homework or anything. I just want you guys to fill this out so I can get to know you guys a little better. It's just a survey of questions. Tomorrow though, we get right into it." Mr. Brooks placed a worksheet on everybody's desk and left AJ for last. He put the paper on her desk and smiled at her before returning to his desk. He sat down and look straight forward. _Great, she's sitting right in front of you. Contain yourself Phil. She is your student remember. _He rested his back on his chair as he continued to smile at her.

AJ bit her lip. His smile was killer. She shook her head and looked down at the worksheet. All the questions were pretty simple. Favorite, food, color, hobbies, interests, ect.

through out the whole period, AJ and Phil couldn't stop glancing at each other. They both knew the attraction and sexual tension they had was so wrong but they couldn't control themselves. _This is so wrong. _They both thought.

Before they knew it, the class was over and everybody stood up and placed their worksheets on the teacher's desk and walked out. AJ was the last one since she had to get her phone. She was the only one left. She slowly got up and walked forward standing in front of the desk. She placed her worksheet on top of the others and sighed.

"C-can I have my cellphone back?" she asked, avoiding eye contact. If she looked at him she was sure her ovaries would explode, or would have a problem with her lower region. He turned her on. _This is so wrong. _AJ thought again.

He smiled and grabbed her phone out of the drawer And stood up. He walked around his desk and stood in front of her. "Yeah, but next time, tell your boyfriend you're in class." he said. A flash of jealousy going through his body. A girl only texts her boyfriend during class. Or so he thought. _Dammit it. Stop Phil. Why the fuck do you care who she was texting. Ugh! Stop._

AJ laughed. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. Who would want me? I'm a nerd, short, no boobs, wears glasses and doesn't talk much. _Did I just say boobs in a conversation with a teacher? My goodness I need to control myself. _She turned red again.

Phil laughed and bent down to her eye level. "On the contrary Ms. Mendez, any guy would be lucky to have you." He studied her face. _Did I just say that? Oh man, I need to cool it. _He stood up straight and went to go sit back down in his chair. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said making no eye contact. There was even a little anger in his tone of voice. AJ noticed this and furrowed her eyebrows confused. She walked to the door and looked at him one more time before turning the knob and leaving. Phil grabbed her worksheet and started scanning it with his eyes.

_I'm in trouble. _thought.

AJ walked out and let out a huge sigh. She noticed her heart was beating fast and her palms were sweaty. When he bent down to her eye level, it took all of the energy in her to not lean forward and kiss him. _I'm in trouble. _She thought. She shook her head and went to go find Erika. She finally spotted her at the same bench where they had lunch. This was obviously their spot from now on.

"What took you so long?" Erika asked standing up.

"I had to get my phone from the teacher. He caught me texting you."

"Oh, that's why you didn't text me back. Anyways, is he hot like the girls are saying or no?"

"Ehh he's alright I guess." she lied right through her teeth. She was dangerously attracted to Mr. Brooks and wanted to do things to him but she would never admit it to anybody. Not even her sister. _You have such a dirty mind. _AJ told herself in her head.

"Oh. Well let's get home. I want to shower and relax." Erika said.

The sisters arrived home and told their parents about their first day before heading up stairs to shower. They ate dinner, watched some TV and then went to bed. Through this whole process, AJ thought about Mr. Brooks in every instant. She tried sleeping but couldn't. He was hovering her thoughts and she hated it. She hated the feeling she got when she thought about him. She got out of bed and walked to the balcony. April looked up at the sky and sighed. "This is wrong." she said out loud.

Phil was sitting on a chair in his porch looking up at the sky. He had been thinking about April Mendez ever since she left the classroom earlier in the day. "This is wrong."

**Authors Note: Ooo! AJ has such a dirty mind ;) Who would have thought? REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, school was going by slow. The teachers were actually teaching now and giving boring lessons. It was barely the second day and the students were already sick of it. AJ Had a hard time concentrating on anything. Mr. Brooks invaded her thoughts yet again. She was becoming frustrated that she couldn't push those thoughts away. She had to admit that she was anxious for 6th period to come, for obvious reasons.

AJ had lunch with her sister, Erika's new friend Emma, which was an even bigger gossiper than Erika herself, and then Paige sat with them as well. Lunch surprisingly went by quick and they all separated to their 5th class.

There were still a couple of minutes left for class to start. AJ entered the classroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw Mr. Brooks talking to her 5th period teacher. Ms. Dumas. She felt her face go red as he instantly spotted her when she came in. AJ noticed that he kept his eyes on her and just nodded to whatever Ms. Dumas was saying. He obviously wasn't paying attention to her. April walked slowly trying to get to her seat all the way at the back of classroom. She kept her eyes on Mr. Brooks and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She suddenly bumped into a hard body that made her tumble to the ground.

"Oh shit, sorry are you ok?" the guy said as he offered to help her up and she accepted.

"Everything alright over there?" Ms. Dumas asked. Mr. Brooks turned to where AJ was and noticed she was on the floor and had accepted the helping hand from that other student.

"Yeah we just bumped into each other." the guy chuckled and looked down at AJ who just smiled. Ms. Dumas nodded then turned her focus back on Mr. Brooks, who kept looking at AJ and that guy from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry about bumping into you. It was my fault." April was going to pick up her book bag but stopped when the guy grabbed it for her and placed it around her shoulder. AJ looked up at the guy and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. And no worries, I guess it was both our faults. I was too intrigued with my comic book." he laughed.

"No way! Is that The Walking Dead?!" AJ's eyes widened.

The guy chuckled. "Yeah, you read comic books?"

"Oh yes! I love them. I'm a nerd for that stuff."

"Finally! A girl who is just like me." He threw his hands in the air as they both laughed. Mr. Brooks was watching the entire exchange and he didn't like it. _I can't possibly be jealous. Quit it Phil. She's your student, remember that? You shouldn't be giving a fuck about who she talks to. _He shook his head than turned his attention to Ms. Dumas, whom he met in the teacher's lounge during lunch. She was attractive but not nearly as attractive as April. _There you go being a perv again. Stop it. _He thought to himself.

_"_Sorry I didn't catch your name?" the guy finally asked.

"Oh, I'm April but you can just call me AJ."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Trent." they shook hands and smiled at each other.

_He's pretty cute. Nothing compared to Mr. Brooks but still cute nonetheless. _AJ thought to herself.

"So, do you wanna sit with me?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Umm sure." Trent walked in front of her and AJ turned to see Mr. Brooks still talking to Ms. Dumas. She noticed that they were laughing and Ms. Dumas was twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger. It was obvious that Ms. Dumas was smittened with Mr. Brooks and she didn't like it. Although she would NEVER admit it to herself or anybody else, she was actually jealous that they were talking and laughing. _Why the fuck are you getting jealous AJ? He's just your teacher! He's nothing more. _She turned back around and finally made it to her seat, next to Trent.

"Looks like Ms. Dumas and Mr. Brooks are hitting it off huh? They aren't old but it's still weird seeing teachers interact in a flirty way. It looks like they like each other though." Trent laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, looks like it." AJ wasn't laughing at all.

"So anyways, are going to join the comic book club? I'm sure you know Mr. Brooks is in charge of it. I hope you are since I am." he said.

"Absolutely." April said sternly as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms looking at Mr. Brooks as he rubbed his hand down Ms. Duma's arm and made his way out the classroom. He glanced to the back of the classroom and noticed April was sitting next to that guy. He turned to look over at her and noticed she was looking at him. She looked mad.

AJ suddenly leaned to the side and placed her hand on Trent's arm and gave him a flirty smile which he returned. Mr. Brooks shook his head and left the classroom.

As he was walking back to his own room he was flat-out jealous. He would never admit it either. The fact that she did it on purpose kind of enraged him. _Why would she do that? Does she think there is something between us like I do? Does she think that affected me? This can't be happening. You are looking to find yourself wearing an orange jumpsuit if you keep it going Brooks. Give it up. Wait, but she's 18. But no, just no. _He walked into his classroom and collapsed on his chair. Thank goodness he didn't have a 5th period class. He needed time to think. He twirled around in his chair and finally came to a conclusion.

_I have to stop thinking about this girl before I get in too deep. Only way to do that is Ms. Dumas. It's wrong to use her but I have no choice. Nothing can happen between me and April Mendez. It just can't. _He sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

April sat in 5th period, not paying attention to what Ms. Dumas was saying, for two reasons. One, she wanted to yank her hair out. Second, she was thinking of how to stop being attracted to Mr. Brooks. It was so wrong in so many levels. The whole situation would just turn out bad. She sat there brainstorming on what to do. She turned to look at Trent who was writing down notes on his notebook. April came to a conclusion.

_Trent can help me with this without even knowing it. I feel bad for using him but I have no other option. Nothing can happen between Mr. Brooks and I. It just can't. _She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She placed her hand on her cheek and immediately felt wetness. She furrowed her eyebrows and took out her small make-out mirror. She looked at her reflection. She saw a single tear running down her cheek. She was actually crying. She quickly wiped it away and put her head down on her desk.

**Oh Jeez! Using people is never good. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

AJ walked out with Trent from their 5th period. AJ sighed. This was the time that she was dreading. And she knew she would be dreading this time everyday. 6th period.

"Would you mind if I umm, walk you to your last period?" Trent asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Umm-"

"It's ok if you don't want to. I was just offering and-" AJ placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

"I don't mind. Let's go." AJ accepted for two reasons. One, if she was planning on getting close to Trent, to forget about Mr. Brooks, she had to learn more about him. He was actually a nice guy and she wanted to be his friend even though she would be giving him the impression that she wanted more. It made her feel even more guilty for using him. Second, she wanted to show Brooks that he had no affect on her. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but based on what happened during 5th, when she placed her hand on Trent's arm, that look on his face, it made her realize that he was jealous. Making him more jealous wouldn't hurt. Would it? She just wanted to confirm her suspicions.

They finally made it to the classroom and they stopped right in front of the open door. From the corner of her eye, she could see Mr. Brooks sitting in his chair. "Well, thanks for walking me Trent. I appreciate it." AJ smiled. She knew _he_ was watching.

"No problem. I can walk you again tomorrow if you would like." Trent smiled.

"I would like that actually.'' she leaned in and hugged him. The hug probably lasted longer than it should have. They finally pulled away and smiled at each other before waving goodbye.

AJ walked in, making no eye contact with _him_ and sat in the same seat from yesterday, directly in front of Mr. Brooks' desk.

"Girl, who was that guy you were talking to? He is fine." Paige said turning her body to face April.

"Oh him. He's in my 5th period class. We just started talking today. He's so sweet. His name is Trent." AJ said raising her voice just enough for Mr. Brooks to hear. She heard a low crack and glanced over to the teacher. He broke his pencil in half.

"Aww! You like him don't you? That hug wasn't just any regular hug.' Paige scooted over and nudged AJ on the arm. Before AJ could say anything, the bell rang and as soon as it did, Mr. Brooks stood up.

"Ok class! We are actually gonna do some work today. Grab your books and turn to page 30. We are gonna start with the basic definitions for Economics vocabulary. Search the definition for every word that is on that page. I won't collect it but you do have to show it to me before class ends. You don't finish, you don't leave. Get started. Oh and no talking." He glanced at AJ as he said that last sentence. AJ looked down before grabbing her book from under her chair. She knew he was pissed. _Why is he so mad? He's my teacher. I guess my suspicions are true. He likes me. Just like I like him. _Trying to do the work was agony. Finding definitions was probably the easiest thing they were gonna do in that class all year but she couldn't concentrate. Not with him staring at her every minute without making it obvious to the others.

_Is he doing this on purpose just to get me to stay after class? No, he couldn't be. _

The class was in dead silence until a voice was suddenly heard over the P.A. system. The main secretary let everybody know that the Comic book Club's first meeting that day was delayed until further notice. AJ looked up at Mr. Brooks who just smirked at her.

_Dammit Brooks, you vowed to stay away from her and you're doing the opposite! _Before class started he called the front office and asked them to make that announcement.

It was as if both April and Mr. Brooks actions weren't matching up with their plans, or thoughts so to speak. They promised themselves that they would avoid each other but their actions were doing the opposite. It was as if they had no control of what they did. They were in trouble and they both knew it. This plan of using Ms. Dumas and Trent probably wouldn't work for too long.

They both got snapped out of their thoughts when the bell rang. Everybody walked over to the teacher's desk and showed him their work. AJ looked down at her paper. She had one definition written down. _Fuck! _She looked around and noticed it was only her. Mr. Brooks walked over to her desk a little too closely and glanced at her paper.

''1 definition? Thinking about Trent aren't we?"

AJ glared at him then continued to search for the definitions. She wanted to get out of there. This wasn't good. The teacher suenly snatched the pencil away from her hand.

"W-what are you doing Mr. Brooks? I have to finish this otherwise I-I can't leave. Like you instructed." AJ looked up at him nervously. His precense made her nervous.

Mr. Brooks had no control of his actions or words. They came out like word vomit. "Maybe I don't want you to leave." he said. _Did I just fucking say that? Holy Jeebuz. You stupid fuck! _

AJ turned red. She stood up and took a step forward. She was standing right in front of him. "And why not Mr. Brooks?" The way she said 'Mr. Brooks' turned him on. Her voice was so sexy to him. He shifted his weight on the opposite leg, trying to quickly die down the erection he already felt coming in his pants.

April giggled and leaned forward. "Can I have my pencil back?" she whispered in his ear which made him shiver. They were so close that he could smell her scent so perfectly. It was like heaven to his nostrils. April could smell his aftershave, which she immediately enjoyed. She pulled away and he gave her pencil back. She sat back down and finished her work.

She finished rather quickly. She gathered her book bag and stood up. She showed him the paper that proved she finished it.

"Umm, ok you can go."

AJ nodded and walked slowly to the door. She suddenly stopped when she heard his voice.

"We are playing a dangerous game Ms. Mendez. You know that right?"

AJ turned around and looked at him. "Not unless you stay away from me and I stay away from you. _Like that's possible April. Gosh you're stupid._

Mr. Brooks chuckled. "Says the one that whispered in my ear. By the way, how much do you like that Trent guy?"

"How much do you like Ms. Dumas?" before he could say anything, she left the classroom and ran out of the building. _Oh yeah, he likes me and is jealous of Trent. I'm slowly falling for this guy. My freakin teacher! No! Stop!_

Mr. Brooks dropped his head down on his desk. _She's jealous of Ms. Dumas. She likes me. I'm falling for this girl. My student! No! Stop!_

**Authors Note: Interesting exchange there! Oh man! REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

AJ layed in bed that night thinking about what happened with Mr. Brooks after class earlier in the day. They were both playing a dangerous game and they knew it. Heck, they both admitted it.

"This has to stop. It has to. I don't care if he likes me too. I have to get away from him. We would never be able to have a normal relationship. He's my teacher dammit. Does he even want a relationship? Is he even single? Man, I'm getting ahead of myself here. Can't happen." AJ kept repeating that in her head over and over. Whatever her heart was saying or feeling, she wasn't listening to it at the moment. She was thinking about how to put her plan into action.

"How am I gonna get Trent to ask me out? Ehh I'll ask him out. I doubt he'll say no to me." AJ whispered to herself. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep but immediately thought back to what she did to Mr. Brooks when she leaned into him. At the time, she didn't know what came over her. He was flirting so she guessed she was just returning the favor. She was so close to him that her chest slightly brushed against his. She wanted nothing more than to rip his shirt off and just touch and kiss his masculan body that could be made out from the type of shirt that he was wearing. She could still the remember the smell mixture of his cologne and aftershave. She loved it. She smiled and imagined his face and that perfect smile. His mesmerizing eyes, his voice, personality. She liked everything about him. _I like him a lot, but nothing can happen. _She thought to herself. She cleared her head as best as she could and drifted off to sleep. _What are you doing to me Mr. Brooks? _She mumbled before dozing off completely, only to find herself dreaming of him now.

Mr. Brooks was laying down in bed staring at the ceiling. He could still feel her lips close to his ear. Her hot breather sent a shiver down his spine. In that moment, he wanted to grab her, pull her close to his body and attack her plump lips with his. The sexual tension was overbearing to say the least. He knew there would be no way he could have a relationship with her. His student. He would be breaking school policy and not to mention, he would be risking getting fired if anybody were to find out. He knew he to be careful. He was the adult here and he had to control the situation himself.

_" I have to ask Ms. Dumas out as soon as possible. Tomorrow. Hopefully I see her in the teacher's lounge. _He didn't want to talk to her in her classroom. He didn't want April to think that he was doing it in front of her on purpose. He actually cared about her feelings._ What are you doing to me April Mendez? _He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Her beautiful face invading his dreams.

**(The Next Day)**

During lunch time, Mr. Brooks walked into the teacher's lounge hoping to find Ms. Dumas in there. He looked around and didn't see her there. He decided to go outside and look for her. _Maybe she is talking to a teacher or something._ He thought. He looked around, walking through the sea of students. He finally spotted her. Her back was to him and it looked like she was talking to some people who were sitting on a bench. He couldn't really see who it was though. He shrugged and walked over there. As he got closer he could hear laughs coming from the people that she was talking to.

"Hey Amy." Ms. Dumas turned around and smiled immediately when she realized it was Phil.

"Hey Phil. How are you?"

"Good." he answered. He looked over to the people sitting on the bench and immediately spotted April sitting next to Trent, along with three other girls.

April's smile quickly vanished when she saw Mr. Brooks approached them. She tensed up and Mr. Brooks noticed. To say the situation was uncomfortable was an understatement.

"So Phil, what's up?" Ms. Dumas asked.

_Ahh his name is Phil. _April thought.

"Oh umm, I was just wondering if we could talk in the teacher's lounge real quick, before lunch ends?" He scratched the back of his neck and gave her a weak smile.

"Oh yeah sure! I just need to wish these two a good time on their first date." She pointed at AJ and Trent. AJ shifted her body. She was feeling awkward. While Trent just smiled.

"D-Date?!" Phil stuttered.

''Yeah. Isn't it cute?" Ms. Dumas smiled.

"Cute? It's not like they're in middle school or something. They're seniors in high school. Practically adults." he gave a light laugh so it wouldn't seem like he was upset.

April could easily tell that he was mad even if he did try to hide it. She honestly didn't want him to find out knowing what his reaction would be. She couldn't do anything about it now though.

Ms. Dumas and the others laughed. Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just a softy for romance." she looked at Phil and gave a flirty smile. "Well, see you guys later and April & Trent, I'll see you guys in 5th. Let's go Phil." They walked and Mr. Brooks turned around slightly to see April talking to Trent. He looked away nodding his head. _Maybe this is for the best. I don't like it but this is how things have to go. She goes out with Trent, I go out with Amy._ _We stay out of trouble._

"Man, Ms. Dumas is totally into Mr. Brooks." Erika said.

"Totally. I overheard her talking to another teacher and she said she was planning on asking him out." Emma blurted out.

"I don't blame her. He is so hot. Ugh, and April you said he was alright?! Are you kidding?"

April ignored Erika's comment and continued to talk to Trent. On the inside she was burning with rage but at the same time, she thought it was for the best that he went out with Ms. Dumas. She didn't feel as guilty for going out with Trent on Saturday. She still didn't like it though.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Ms. Dumas asked as they entered the lounge.

"Oh, umm I was actually just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner Saturday night?"

"Really?!" She was surprised he asked considering she thought she was gonna be the first to ask. Phil just nodded his head.

"I would love to!" she smiled and gave him a tight hug then pulled away.

"Great. I'm thinking we can go to a nice restaurant called Acadia. Just give me directions to your house and I'll pick you up around 7."

* * *

For the last two days, Mr. Brooks and April kept their distance from each other as much as possible. They made no eye contact and when the bell rang for the end of 6th period, she practically flew out of the classroom. They were both surprised that they were able to last longer than a day without talking. They had to do it though.

**(Saturday Night)**

"See. That wasn't so bad was it?" AJ nudged Trent with her elbow.

"No I guess not." He laughed. AJ had just introduced Trent to her parents and they really liked him. Almost too much for her liking. The only reason she introduced him was because it was a rule of her dads. If his daughters were going out on a date, he had to meet the guy first or else there was no date.

Trent grabbed AJ's hand as they walked to the car. She tensed up again but didn't pull away. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. He opened the door for her and she got in. Trent made his way around the car and got in the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" AJ asked.

"To a restaurant that my dad owns. It's called Acadia."

**UH OH. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope this isn't too fancy. It's just that since my dad works here, I don't have to pay. And we can order whatever we want." Trent said while helping AJ out of the car.

"No worries. I'm sure it'll be fine." AJ didn't like the 'don't have to pay' part but brushed it off. He grabbed her hand again as they walked into the restaurant. Trent greeted the host with a hug. Being the owners son, he knew all the employees there. They were soon seated at their table and gave the waitress their drink orders. They grabbed their menus in search for what to order.

"So, how do you like school so far?" Trent asked.

"Oh um it's good. Different from back him in Jersey but I like it." AJ answered.

"That's good. It must have sucked leaving your old school and your friends right before senior year huh?"

"Yeah it was hard but I'm managing." AJ looked up from her menu and her jaw literally dropped. It was Mr. Brooks, with Ms. Dumas. _Great. What a dam coincidence that we came to the same place. GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM. _AJ yelled in her head when she saw Ms. Dumas put her arm around his lower back. Mr. Brooks put his arm around her shoulder as they were being guided to their table. AJ noticed that they were going to eventually pass their table so she quickly looked back down at the menu, making it seem like she hadn't seen them.

"Oh my gosh, look who's here Phil." Ms. Dumas said in excitement. Mr. Brooks looked down and there she was. _Crap. She looks beautiful. _He let go of Amy's shoulder and she frowned noticing that he tensed up.

"Hey Ms. Dumas, Mr. Brooks, what a coincidence." Trent smiled.

"That's what I said." Mr. Brooks said sternly. He noticed that April had yet to make eye contact with him.

"Well I hope you guys are having a great time. We should head to our table." Ms. Dumas said.

"Yeah, I hope you guys have a great time." AJ said so suddenly as she lifted her head and looked directly at Mr. Brooks.

Without another word, Phil and Amy walked away and sat at a table nearby. Phil sat on the side facing Trent and April. Amy sitting in front of him.

"Why did you get so tense back there?" Amy asked.

"What?" he was taken back. He wouldn't think we was making it that obvious.

"Yeah, you got kind of tense when we saw April and Trent."

"Oh umm you know, it's weird seeing students outside of the classroom; at least for me." _Especially a student I'm falling for. _He said in his mind. Amy nodded and picked up her menu.

Punk glanced over to Trent and AJ. He saw that AJ got up and was headed towards the restroom, which was all the way on the back of the restaurant. He knew he shouldn't do it but it was as if he had no control of his body.

"Umm, will you excuse me a minute? I'm gonna run to the restroom real quick."

"Ok. Hurry back." She held on to his hand a squeezed it firmly.

Punk just nodded and walked away, being unnoticed by Trent.

AJ walked into the restroom and turned on the water in the sink and washed her face. She grabbed a paper towel and dried herself. She smeared the small amount of make-up she had on so she just wiped it all off. She sighed looking at the reflection in the mirror. _I don't think I can do this._

She shook her head and went to go open the door. As soon as she did, someone grabbed her and pulled her back into the restroom. It was Mr. Brooks. He closed the door and locked it. Pinning AJ to wall.

"W-What are you doing M-Mr. Brooks?!" AJ said nervously. He was so close to her. Chest to chest. He towered over her and cupped her left cheek with his hand.

"Who are we kidding April? We both know we can't deny our feelings. No matter how hard we try." He whispered looking deep in her brown eyes. He rubbed his thumb against he cheek. Her skin was soft, it sent a tingle through Phil's veins.

AJ relaxed in his touch just momentarily. "L-like you said. We are playing a dangerous game. W-we have no choice. This can't happen Mr. Brooks." she said pointing back and forth between them.

"Don't call me that. Call me Phil." He leaned closer to her face. His hand still cupping her cheek.

"P-Phil, stop." she noticed him leaning in even closer. Their lips only a few inches apart.

"Do you really want me to stop April?" he smirked.

"No." she admitted. Their lips were so close she could feel his breathe on her lips. It sent a bundle of nerves inside her body. In a good way. "But we can't do this.''

"Why?" At this point, Mr. Brooks didn't care about anything except him and April. He couldn't care less about the consequences, about Amy, or Trent. The feelings in his heart were taking over.

"B-Because it's wrong."

"If it's so wrong, why does it feel it so right?" he tilted his head and leaned in closer.

AJ gasped as she felt his lips touch her neck. She was a goner. Her knees went weak. She melted right there and then feeling him nibble on her neck. She brought her arms up and wrapped them under his armpits, resting them on his back. Phil placed his hands on her hips as he continued so kiss and nibble all over her neck. She arched her head back, giving him more access.

"You smell really good." He mumbled.

"Mmm, so do you." she moaned and started kissing his neck, returning the favor. AJ was so turned on that she wouldn't be surprised if she let him take her right there in the bathroom. They continued attacking each others necks, kissing, nibbling, even licking. Their lips still hadn't connected though. She rubbed her hands all over his back and let out a few moans. She felt herself getting wet as they started rubbing their bodies together. She coould easily feel his erection through the material of his pants as he groaned against her neck. They soon were brought back into reality and pulled away from each other panting.

"This was wrong. We shouldn't have done this." AJ said fixing her dress still trying to control her breathing. They were just kissing each others necks and she couldn't control herself. She couldn't imagine if they would have done more.

Phil ran his fingers through his short hair. "C'mon April, you know that's bullshit. I know you don't regret it."

"I-I gotta get back to Trent." she reached for the door but he stopped her from opening it.

"Not until you admit you have feelings for me." he said and she was taken back by his request.

"What?"

"Admit it." he placed one more kiss on her neck. "Because I'm admitting it to you right now April, you drive me crazy and I like you a lot."

She looked him in the eye and could see the truthfulness in them. "I-I do too but.."

"But what? You like Trent more?" he kissed her neck again, this time letting the tip of his tongue connect to her skin. AJ had goosebumps at the feeling of his tongue on her skin again.

"N-no, I just..we..I have to get back to Trent and you have to get back to Ms. Dumas."

"We have to talk about this though." he kissed her neck yet again.

"We do but not here..s-somewhere else." Before he could respond, she kissed his neck quickly, opened the door and left trying to act as natural as possible. She glanced down at the front of her thin materialized dress and was relieved that the wetness in her panties didn't go through it. She walked quickly and sat back down on the table.

"What took you so long?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, us girls always like to take our time. Sorry about that." she took a strand of her hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"It's ok. The waitress came so I ordered for you. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah it's fine, thanks."

Phil grabbed the front of his pants trying to adjust himself. His erection easily could be noticed. He didn't realize he was so hard. After a few minutes, it was only semi erect so he opened the door carefully, making sure nobody saw him and walked out. By the time he got to the table, it died down completely. He sat down.

"Hey, you took a while."

"Sorry, there was a line." _Not really, I was just sexually attacking my student with my lips. _He thought.

**Oh man! That was hot. REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Monday during lunch)**

"So Erika tells me your date with Trent went well." Emma told April while taking a bite of her sandwich. Erika was currently in line with Trent and Paige getting their food.

"Yeah it was." _I was necking with my teacher in the bathroom but other than that, it went well. _AJ smiled to herself.

AJ replayed that moment in her head ever since it happened. She couldn't even sleep. She was thinking about him 24/7 and she couldn't help it anymore. She could still feel his tongue licking every inch of her neck, and her doing the same to him. In that moment, she was puddy in his hands. He, without a doubt was driving her crazy and now she was even more attracted to him than before. Her feelings got stronger and eventually it was hard to deny them any longer. She was hoping he felt the same and he didn't just want get into her pants. She had to talk to him.

"Oh, and she said you guys ran into Ms. Dumas and Mr. Brooks there? That's must have been awkward."

"It really was." She replied.

AJ glanced around the black top looking at all the student. She then spotted him talking to a couple of other teacher's with a big smile on his face. Her smile grew wider. He looked so hot. He was wearing baseball cap, blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was tight enough to make out his pecs. She bit her lip as she felt herself getting aroused. As soon as she noticed she shook her head and looked away. The last thing she needed was for her juices to leak through her jeans.

"Are you ok?" Trent asked approaching her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Soo! When are you guys going out again?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Trent answered smiling at AJ.

"Soon." AJ said. She didn't know why she said that. She just did.

AJ noticed throughout 5th period that Ms. Dumas was all smiles. She even had a dreamy look on her face. She was being extra nice in terms of classwork and homework. She spent most of class time texting on her phone while the class just talked.

"Looks like Mr. Brooks did wonders to Ms. Dumas ehh?" AJ glared at Trent for that comment. Luckily he didn't notice. "I can get use to this. I hope they continue to go out." Trent added.

_Yeah, how about NO. _AJ replied in her mind. She had no doubt that Phil was the reason for Ms. Duma's current state. She began to get paranoid. _Did he make out with her? Did they have sex? _She shook her head after thinking such thoughts. _He has feelings for me. He admitted it. Why would he have sex with her or make out with her? Nahh, you're thinking crazy AJ. Calm down. _Her thoughts got interrupted by the bell. It was the end of 5th. She shook her head once more of her thoughts. She couldn't wait to get to 6th period to see Phil.

She skipped all her way to the classroom. As soon as she stepped in Phil looked at her and smiled. She returned it then went to go sit in her seat. She cupped her cheeks and placed her elbows on the desk as she watched him write something on the board. Her eyes narrowed down to his ass. His jeans were baggy but she could still make it out anyways. She tried her best not to make it obvious that she was checking him out but failed.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked sitting in her seat.

"Umm, yeah. I'm perfect." AJ said laughing.

"Ok." Paige raised an eyebrow. She noticed the way she was looking at Mr. Brooks but thought nothing of it. Most girls looked at him that way and she didn't blame them. He surely was attractive and drove all the girls crazy. AJ was just another one of the girls. Or so Paige thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang for the start of class.

Mr. Brooks turned around and looked at the class. "Ok guys, I'm going to pass back the worksheet I had you guys do last week. Then I'm going to hand you a packet for a little project we are going to do." I want you to get your books and turn to page 45. It will guide you to complete the first page in the packet." The class sighed while AJ laughed. Paige looked at her and gave her a confused look, which AJ didn't notice.

Mr. Brooks started passing back the worksheets. When he passed AJ's paper to her, he brushed his hand against her arm slightly and AJ felt a tingle. She tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. Phil wanted to laugh but kept his composure. He passed around the packets then sat down in his chair.

AJ started flipping through the packet and them noticed a little note in between it.

**We need to talk. Come to my house around 7 if you can. -Phil. **A the bottom of the note, it had his address and his cellphone number. She got a little worried. First, she was going to be in his house. She wasn't sure that would be a good idea. Second, the 'we need to talk' thing usually meant something was wrong. She hoped that wasn't the case. She wasn't sure if she would accept the invitation. It made her nervous just thinking about being in his house, alone with him. She shrugged without looking up at him and started doing the assigned work.

The bell rang and everybody started to clear out but AJ stayed in her seat.

"AJ are you coming?" Paige asked.

"Umm yeah I just need to ask the teacher something. I'll see you and the others at the front of the school."

"Ok." Paige said slowly. She walked out leaving the door opened.

As soon as Paige disappeared, Phil went and closed the door slowly then locked it. He turned around and noticed that AJ was sitting on top of her desk. She giggled as he ran to her and attacked her neck with his lips, just like he did Saturday night. She immediately gasped in pleasure. She missed the feeling of his lips on her.

"You look so hot. Like always." AJ said arching her head back and closing her eyes, enjoying this moment.

"You don't look so bad yourself sweetie." Phil smiled as he started to rub his hands all over AJ's body.

"Mmm, P-Phil, hold on a sec." she pushed him away.

"What's the matter?" he said cupping her cheek.

"I read your note. What did you wanna talk about?"

Phil sighed and let go of her. "We can't talk about it here. You think you'll be able to come to my house tonight?" he whispered.

"I'll try. I'll just make an excuse to leave. But, is it something bad?"

I don't think it is but in the end, you'll be the judge of that." he said giving her neck one last kiss.

"Phil, seriously?! You expect me to wait until tonight after you just said that?!" she snapped.

"Shhh! Someone will hear you. Don't worry, it's nothing bad I promise." AJ pouted and he laughed. "You're feisty aren't ya?"

"Yep." she hoped off the desk and grabbed her book bag. "I'll try to make it tonight. If I can't, I'll call you." she kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

* * *

After pacing in her room for about and hour, AJ finally made up her mind. She grabbed her books and walked out, down the stairs and entered the living room where her parents were watching TV.

''Mom? Dad?"

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" Jessica asked.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could got over to Paige's house to study for a bit? I won't be long, I promise" April said nervously. She didn't like lying to her parents but she had to if she wanted to see Phil.

"Can I go too?" Erika asked walking into the room.

"NO!" AJ said in a high pitched voice. Her parents and Erika raised an eyebrow at her. "Erika, you don't even take Economics. That's what we are gonna study for. You'll be bored."

"Whatever." Erika rolled her eyes and walked out.

"So, can I?" AJ turned back to her mom.

"Sure April but make sure you come back at 9 ok?" Jessica said.

AJ smiled widely. "Thanks mom. I will."

"Honey wait, so when are you gonna see Trent again?" her dad asked.

"Umm I'm not sure dad, why?" she was surprised with his question.

"Because he's a good kid. I like him. You better not let him slip away." her dad said. AJ was shocked at her dad's statement. He never said that about any other guy she had dated before.

"Oh ok. See you guys later." she said not knowing what else to say.

Sh quickly exited her house and went to search for Phil's. She used and app on her phone to find the house. It didn't take long. She went to the front of the house and knocked. She was nervous as hell not knowing what to expect. She heard the doorknob turn and the door opened.

"You made it." Phil said with a straight face and let her inside. AJ was surprised he didn't start kissing her neck. She knew this was bad. Her heart started beating fast.

"Yeah. Wow, you have a nice house." AJ said looking around.

"Thanks. Here, let's sit."

"What's this about Phil? You're starting to worry me."

"Look AJ, I really like you and I have deep feelings for you and I know you do too. Which is why I don't want to lie to you."

_Oh no. Here it comes. _AJ felt like she was gonna throw up. She was that nervous. "What is it?" she whispered brushing her thumb across his cheek.

"I kissed her."

**Uh oh. REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You what?" AJ dropped her hand from Phil's cheek. She waited for him to explain before she lost it.

"I kissed her ok. When I dropped her off at her place, she was just sitting there looking at me. Practically waiting for me to kiss her so I just got it over with. It was just a peck, I promise it didn't mean anything to me."

"Well it did to her. You should have seen her in class today. She was daydreaming throughout the whole period." AJ looking away. It bothered her that Phil kissed Ms. Dumas on the lips before he kissed her. The girl he actually had feelings for.

Phil sighed and placed his hand under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his eyes. "I swear that it didn't mean anything to me but it probably won't be the last time we kiss." he said nervously.

"What?"

"Look April, you know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. In order for people not to get suspicious of us, cuz people always do in these types of situations, we have to date other people to cover up, us. I have to date Amy and you have to date, T-Trent. No matter how badly I'm gonna wanna kill him, he's gonna kiss you just like Amy will kiss me. You know we have to do this for us. We have to be careful. You know what the consequences we could face If anyone finds out."

"I know and I would never want you to get in trouble but, I-I just don't like this. I don't like that we have to hide what we feel for each other. I don't want you kissing her." she pouted.

"Look, let's make a deal. We always wait for them to kiss us. We never kiss them first." AJ nodded in agreement.

"And no making out or sex Phil!" she pointed her finger at him.

"Of course not! I'll behave I promise. I know you will too." he laced his fingers in between hers.

"So are we like..." she tightened the grip on their linked fingers.

"We're together...just undercover." Phil smiled at her weakly.

"When are you gonna ask her to be your, you know what.'' she rolled her eyes.

Phil laughed. "Tomorrow. And what about you and that doofus?" he said annoyingly.

"Phil stop. He's actually a nice guy. I feel guilty that we're using two innocent people who truly like us." AJ said sighing.

"Me too but it has to be done baby girl." he kissed her forehead then looked at her. "You're so beautiful."

AJ blushed. "And your hot.'' she leaned in and kissed his neck seductively. Phil groaned and placed his hands on her hips and began to kiss her neck.

"Wait." AJ pulled away.

"What?"

"Don't call me April. Call me AJ."

"Ahh, AJ for April Jeanette."

"Yeah. How did you know my middle name was Jeanette?"

"School records sweetie." he kissed her neck. "I looked at your profile."

"Stalker!" AJ said playfully.

"No. I just wanted to know every detail about you. Hopefully you can tell me more. Like I'll tell you anything you wanna know about me.''

"Of course but can we have that conversation another time?"

"Why?"

"Because tonight I just want to do this..." She placed her hands behind his neck and brought his face closer to hers, slowly. Both of their hearts started beating fast and they felt butterflies in their stomachs. Their faces came closer and soon enough, Phil captured AJ's lips with his. The kiss was electrifying, soft and sweet all at the same time. Both their lips brushing against each other at a comfortable rhythm. They continued kissing and Phil brought his tongue into the action as he brushed it against AJ's bottom lip. AJ moaned and let him enter his tongue in her mouth. He licked her tongue and they soon began exploring each other's mouths with them for the first time. Phil placed his hands on AJ's lower back and layed her down on the couch, their lips never breaking. He climbed on top of her and attacked his favorite place, her neck.

"I like you so much. You drive me nuts." Phil groaned as AJ giggled.

"Same here baby." She tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. She moaned in satisfaction and bit her lip. She whimpered when she felt his hands rub against her breast. She was so turned on and just arched her head back as she felt a sensation rushing through her body. She looked to the side and glanced at the clock.

"Oh shit!" she jumped up and caused Phil to fall off the couch.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Phil said getting up and adjusting his clothes.

"Sorry babe but I gotta go. It's 8:45 and I told my parents I would get back by 9."

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm such a child that still listens to her parents. If you wanna back out now I under-" she got cut off by Phil's lips. He kissed her passionately and held her tight. AJ immediately melted into the kiss and this time she entered her tongue in first. They moaned and groaned as they continued the make-out session. AJ didn't want to pull away but she needed to get home.

"I should go." she said giving him one last kiss.

"Fine. But we'll finish this soon." he winked at her and linked his fingers with hers, walking her to the door. "Oh and one more thing babe, age is just a number. We are only 7 years apart. Some couples have a bigger gap than that." he laughed.

AJ smiled. She was glad that the age difference didn't matter to him, just like it didn't matter to her. "You're right." she kissed his lips then walked out.

"Babe wait, it's too late. I don't want you walking. There's a lot of creeps and weirdos around. Let me drive you."

"No babe, I don't think that's a good idea. My house isn't even that far. That's why I didn't drive here. Plus what if someone sees us."

"You walking alone isn't a great idea. Let me drive you. I'll just drive you around the corner. It's late and dark, no one will see us."

"Fine" AJ smiled appreciatively. They got in the car and Phil turned the ignition and drove off.

Through the drive they talked lightly about their backgrounds. Their families and where they came from. They learned a little bit about each other in that short amount of time.

"Alright, here we are." He parked the car on the curb right in the corner.

"Thank you baby." she leaned in and kissed him.

"Anything for you. See you tomorrow." AJ nodded and got out, walking around the corner. Phil turned the car around and made his way back home.

"I'm home!" AJ announced entering the house.

"Ok good!" her mom yelled from the kitchen. She went upstairs and entered her bedroom, and then noticed she was missing something.

"Shit! My books."

**Oh AJ! So forgetful. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

AJ took her cellphone out and dialed Phil's number. He answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey babe are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just that I left my books at your house and I have homework."

"Crap, I'll go take them to you. How are we gonna do this?"

"There's a gate on the side of the house. Open it carefully and come into the backyard then you're gonna see the balcony I have in my room. There's a built-in ladder next to it so just climb up. I'll be waiting."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Oh Phil, be careful because there's tight space since there's a wall separating my house from the park."

"Ok I will."

Phil looked around until he spotted her books. He picked them up then left the house. He drove and parked in the same spot he did earlier. He got out and walked into the front yard carefully and soon found the gate. He opened it and walked to the back. Just like AJ told him, he climbed up the ladder and saw AJ standing in the balcony.

"Special delivery." he joked as he stepped onto the balcony.

AJ giggled and hugged him. "Thank you."

''Like I said, anything for you." he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I feel like a teenager sneaking around like this.''

AJ frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." he said sternly and kissed her lips. AJ dropped her books and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened then Phil pulled away. "Are you gonna show me your room?'' he whispered in her ear which caused AJ to gasp.

AJ grabbed his hands and pulled him inside. As soon as they were inside AJ jumped on him, wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands wrapped around his neck for support, and captured his lips. Phil cupped her ass and squeezed it lightly while walking over to the bed and setting her down on it. He climbed on top of her, then lifted her shirt just under her breasts and started kissing her abdomen. AJ moaned quietly and spread her legs which caused Phil to land in between them while still kissing all over her body.

"Phil." AJ whispered as she grabbed him and pulled him up to kiss him passionately on the lips. She used her hands to lift up his shirt and rubbed them all over his bare back. Sending electricity through Phil's body.

It was something that he had never felt with anybody else. His body ached for her and craved for her. She had a huge effect on him and he liked it. It wasn't just the sexual tension even though it sounded like it. He valued everything about her. Her personality was just like his. They had the same interests and they fit well together. Her bubbly laugh could cheer him up when he would have a bad day. He loved everything about this girl. He couldn't definitely get used to this.

AJ could feel Phil's erection rubbing against her wet, lower region. She had never been with a guy that made her that wet and that turned on before. She wanted, no, she needed more of him. It was as if her body was asking for him to take her all the way. With each others tongues rolling against each other, AJ was about to reach for the waistband of his jeans until a knock on the door startled them.

They quickly got off the bed and adjusted themselves.

"Yeah?" AJ said in a high voice.

"Can I borrow your blow dryer? Mine broke." it was Erika.

"Yeah, I'll take it to you right now!" AJ yelled. She turned to Phil and laughed.

"You know, it's kinda fun sneaking around. It's very Romeo and Juliet." Phil whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I agree." she blushed and kissed his jaw line.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." they walked back out on to the balcony. He gave her one last kiss before stepping out onto the ladder.

"Better get started on that homework. Or else I'll have to punish you." he winked. AJ laughed and rolled her eyes.

She walked back into her room as soon as he disappeared from her vision. She smiled to herself. _I could get used to this._

* * *

**(Tuesday during lunch)**

At the beginning of lunch, AJ got the strength to make things official with Trent. He was of course happy and so where their friends and Erika. Paige however didn't seem as happy as the others.

AJ, Paige and Trent were having lunch while Erika and Emma were nowhere to be found.

"Do you know where they are?" AJ asked Paige. She got no answer. She noticed Paige was spaced out.

"Paige? Did you hear me?" she touched her shoulder.

Paige jumped a little and snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry what?"

'I asked you if you knew where Emma and Erika are."

"Oh um, no sorry."

"Are you ok?" Trent asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Paige answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive AJ." she said.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?" Emma and Erika approached them.

"What's up? Where have you two been?" AJ asked as she took a sip of her water bottle.

"Talking to Ms. Dumas. She said that Mr. Brooks made it official!" Erika clapped her hands once. Paige looked up with a confused look on her face.

"Oh really." AJ said with a straight face.

"That's freakin awesome. Now Ms. Dumas will lay back on the homework. Right babe?"

"Yeah I guess." AJ shrugged as Trent kissed her cheek.

"C'mon, let's go congratulate Mr. Brooks."

"I'm down." Trent stood up. "You coming?" He looked at AJ and Paige.

"No. I'll stay." Paige said.

"Yeah me too. We'll wait for you guys here." Erika, Emma and Trent nodded and walked away.

AJ's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Phil

**I asked her already :/ I miss you. Can't wait to see you in 6th. -Phil. **AJ sighed and put her cellphone back in her pocket then turned to Paige.

"Alright Paige. Don't give me that bullshit that your fine because I know you're lying. What's up with you?" AJ crossed her arms.

Paige sighed deeply. "I saw you guys."

**Ohh! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" AJ asked confused.

"I-I saw you...with Mr. Brooks."

AJ's eyes widened and she could feel her heart beating fast. It felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Her breathing got heavy and she was shocked. "Paige I-I...when?" she managed to choke out.

"When he drove you home last night. I saw you kiss him AJ. I was on the opposite side of the street walking my dog. You didn't notice me because it was too dark, and you were distracted, obviously."

"P-Paige, I don't know what to tell you..." AJ knew Phil driving her home was a bad idea. Now, they were in trouble. She couldn't ask Paige to keep it a secret. If anyone else found out, it would affect her too. She actually trusted Paige. She was the first friend she made and she remembers clearly what she told her when they met. **'I don't judge'**

"I wanna ask you something before I give you my opinion on this. Remember, I don't judge." AJ sighed and nodded. "Is it serious or are you guys just in it for..you know..the sex?"

"No Paige! I swear to you that what we have is real and it's not just a physical attraction. We have true feelings for each others. I promise to you that this is real. He's not just trying to get in my pants. He admitted to me that he has feelings for me. Like I do for him. I've never felt this way before. It's serious."

Paige nodded. "I won't tell anybody."

"What?" AJ was surprised.

"If you're telling me that this is real, I'll take your word for it. I trust you and you can trust me on this. You can't help who you fall for. I won't tell anybody. I just advice you guys to be more careful. Just like I saw, someone else can see and they won't take it like I am. Promise me you guys will be more careful.''

"I promise Paige. You seriously have no idea how much I appreciate it. And I know Phil will appreciate it as well. I promise we'll be careful. That's why I asked Trent to make it official and he did the same with Ms. Dumas; so no one will suspect." Paige gave her that look. "I know it's wrong to play them like that but we have no choice Paige. If the time ever presented itself, we could let them down easy. Thank you so much. I love you.'' AJ leaned in and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too AJ. That's what friends are for." they smiled at each other.

"You're the best."

"I know." Paige said so confidently.

**(6th period)**

Paige was feeling a little awkward knowing what was going on but she was sure that she would get used to it. She just hoped that AJ wouldn't get hurt. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to find out, and then rip her away from him. Or worse, someone from the school finds out and Mr. Brooks gets in deep trouble. Paige could tell he truly cared about AJ. Otherwise, he wouldn't be risking his job for her. And she could see the way he looked at her with eyes full of caring and truthfulness.

"Paige, do you know the answer?" said. Paige didn't answer.

"Paige?" He said. Again she didn't answer. AJ looked over to her and shook her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Brooks. The answer is 3.04."

"Correct." As Mr. Brooks turned around to the board, he knew something was up with her. He made sure to ask AJ when he had the chance.

**(30 minutes later)**

The bell rang and everybody cleared out of the classroom. The only ones left were Paige and AJ.

"Umm, I'll see you later AJ." Paige smiled at her and then at Mr. Brooks, then walked out. When she left, Phil went go lock the door.

"What's up with her?" he asked walking over to AJ and kissed her on the lips.

"She knows about us. She saw us kiss when you dropped me off around the corner of my house last night." AJ answered sighing.

"What?!" Phil shrieked. "And you say it so calmly?!" he snapped

"Shh! Don't worry about it. She promised me she wouldn't say anything." she tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

Phil laughed sarcastically. "And you honestly believe that?! We're fucked AJ.''

"Phil stop. Yes I believe her. She's my friend and I trust her. She knows what we have is real and she wouldn't do anything to mess it up."

"You haven't even known her long enough to have her trust! I'm gonna lose my job!" he began to freak out and pace back and forth.

"Phil you're being a little paranoid."

''That's easy for you to say. If we get exposed all you get is punishment from your parents. Me on the other hand, I could lose my fuckin job!"

"You're just being selfish now." AJ was getting annoyed. She stood up and grabbed her book bag. "If we get exposed, it's gonna be bad for me too. They will tear us apart and then I will have to move to another school. Plus, we're talking about 1 year here. Next year, I'm going to college and things will be easier on us. If Paige was to tell anybody, she would have by now. Please just calm down. For me." She walked up to him and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit. I can't even be mad at you..." Phil grabbed her and kissed her softly while his fingers tangled in her long silky black hair. He broke the kiss but kept his lips on her soft skin and went down to her jaw line, then to her neck, placing kisses everywhere. "If you say I can trust her, than I will. Like you said, if she were to say something, she would have by now." he whispered while kissing the back of her ear.

The pleasure going through both their bodies got interrupted by both their cellphones going off. They both reached in their pockets.

"It's Trent."

"It's Amy."

"I should go. He's waiting for me."

"Yeah, Amy wants me to go to her class." He wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her brown eyes. "I'll text you later ok?"

"Ok." she leaned in and gave him a slow, long, sweet kiss. "Remember, no making out!" she poked his abdomen.

"Same goes for your sweetheart. I'll break him in half." AJ rolled her eyes laughing.

"Talk to you later." before she could walk out, she blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it. She laughed as she walked out and closed the door. She exited the school in search for Trent. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She turned around and it was Trent.

"Hey beautiful." he kissed her cheek.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"Oh um, I was asking Mr. Brooks about an assignment I didn't understand." she lied.

"Oh ok." he smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips for the first time. AJ wanted to pull away but decided against. His lips pressed on hers for the first time and she shivered a little. She felt him poke his tongue out, asking for permission to enter. AJ had no idea why but she granted him access. He entered his tongue in her mouth and AJ raised an eyebrow. She wasn't necessarily kissing him full on hard but she kissed back for his satisfaction.

"Get a room!" they heard and broke the kiss and turned to see some freshman guys running away laughing.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." they heard another voice and turned around to see Mr. Brooks and Ms. Dumas standing there. Phil, with an unpleasant look on his face.

_Oh come on! _AJ yelled in her head.

**REVIEW!**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE!

**SORRY GUYS I JUST HAD A LITTLE NOTE.**

**I APPRECIATE ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING FOR THIS STORY, WHICH ARE PRETTY MUCH 99.9% OF THE REVIEWS. TO THE ANON THAT KEEPS LEAVING RUDE REVIEWS (WHICH I HAVE DELETED) IF THE STORY IS SO CLICHE AND DEGRADING TO READ, WHY DO KEEP ON READING AND LEAVING RUDE REVIEWS?!**

**HERE'S A HINT, YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT. ITS SIMPLE. STOP CLOGGING MY MODERATE REVIEWS WITH YOUR RUDE COMMENTS.**

**FOR THE REST OF YOU, I'LL BE UPDATING TOMORROW! THANKS GUYS :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: To the OTHER anon, call it cliché all you want but don't be RUDE about it. That's all I'm saying. He/she sent me more than one review saying the same thing. I got it the first time. I know I'm gonna get dislikes for the story too but learn how to say it politely and encourage me on how to write it better! It actually helps a lot. Give me suggestions on how to write it better for your liking. And for those who ARE enjoying the story, here's chapter 13 :)**

"Break it off with him!" Phil yelled into the phone, talking to AJ.

"Baby, please don't yell." AJ already felt the tears forming.

"Don't yell?! AJ, you let him shove his tongue don't you're throat! He's lucky he's still alive right now!"

"You're overreacting Phil. Just stop! If Amy would have done the same thing to you, I highly doubt you would pull away! Am I right?" He didn't say anything. "Exactly! Don't get mad at me when you're the one that suggested we date other people to hide our relationship! Obviously there's gonna be kissing involved! Don't tell me that you haven't kissed her once!"

"I have but with no tongue involved." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I gotta go." AJ said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Don't hang up on me AJ! Don't you dare!"

"Seriously, where the hell is the guy I have feelings for? Cuz it sure as hell isn't the same guy I'm talking to right now! You're overreacting, being a jerk, and having a jealous rage over nothing!"

"Nothing! So if I were to go a shove my tongue into Amy's mouth right in front of you, you wouldn't get jealous?!"

"Yes I would but I wouldn't be overreacting like you are! And I didn't know you were wtaching us! We are technically in relationships with them and we have to act like it!"

"Fine. We have to _act _like it, I'll go have sex with Amy then!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Yeah, I'll go have sex with her. Sex is part of a relationship too so you should have no problem with that!" Phil hung up the phone and threw it across the living room, breaking when it hit the wall. This was a side of him that he was hoping wouldn't come out. His jealous side. He knew that he was the one that suggested the idea but he didn't think it would bother him that much. Boy, was he wrong. Seeing AJ kiss Trent made him cringe with disgust. He wanted to run over there and punch Trent's lights out. He obviously couldn't do that. He had to keep his anger inside, which eventually came out when he dialed AJ. He knocked over something from the coffee table in front of him and groaned in frustration. He picked up his car keys and left his home. and drove and drove until he approached Amy's house. He got out and knocked on the door. As soon as she opened the door, he stepped inside slamming the door shut, and attacking her lips. He was so frustrated he didn't know what the hell he was doing.

AJ couldn't believe what Phil had just said to her. He was gonna go have sex with Amy. She dug her face into her pillow and let out a loud scream while sobbing. She didn't understand why he was acting that way. This was a side of him that she had never seen and it scared her to death. Of course, she hadn't witnessed him kiss Amy so far to know how it feels but she still thought he was overreacting and went to far with what he said he was going to do. _How could he say that to me?! Will he actually do it? Stupid question AJ, He's a guy. Of course he is. He's just like any other guy out there. How could I have been so freakin stupid._

AJ grabbed her phone and dialed Paige. She was the only one that she could talk to about this. It rung 3 times and she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"P-Paige i-it's AJ." She choked out while crying.

"AJ, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Y-yes. Can you c-come to m-my house? I'll e-explain everything. Please come! I-I need my b-best friend."

"Calm down AJ. Sit tight and I'll be right over." Paige hung up and quickly left her house. If Phil was the one that made her cry, she was gonna make sure he payed for it. Nobody messes with her best friend. This was what she was afraid of this whole time. She didn't want AJ to get hurt and by way she sounded over the phone, it sounded like that was the case. Paige felt herself getting upset as well but held her composure. She wanted to hear AJ out first. She finally made it to AJ's house and knocked on the door. AJ's mom answered it.

"Paige! Sweetie how are you?" she opened the door wider for her to come in.

"I'm good Ms. Mendez. Umm, April asked me if I could come over to help her with some umm homework. Is that alright?"

"Of course Paige. She's up in her room. Go on up."

"Thank you."

"Oh wait, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you the one that introduced AJ to Trent?"

"No ma'am. They met in a class they have together. Why?" Paige furrowed her eyebrows together.

"No reason. It's just that her dad and I really like the guy and we think they are great together. I just wanted to say thanks in case you introduced them."

"Oh no, I guess you can thank their class schedules for that one." Paige laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well ok then. Go on up. I'm sure she appreciates you helping her out." Jessica smiled. Paige nodded and went up the stairs. She knocked on AJ's door lightly.

"AJ? It's me Paige. Open up." she whispered. The door opened immediately and she saw AJ standing there, with tears running down her cheeks, all the way down her neck. She went in and closed the door. She walked up to AJ and just hugged her tight while AJ sobbed harder.

"Shh, you need to calm down so you can tell me what happened. Does this have anything to do with Mr. Brooks?" AJ nodded. _I'll kill him._ Paige thought. "Tell me what happened."

"H-he got made at m-me because I-I let Trent kiss me d-deeply."

"Why did you let him kiss you that way?"

"You're on his side?!''

"Never. I'm just trying to get the whole story."

"I don't know why I let him but I'm technically in an open relationship with him so I just let him. It's not like I full on enjoyed it but it wasn't unpleasant either. Phil is overreacting. I told him t-that we had to...to act like we are in...relationships with them a-and then he said that he was going to h-have sex with h-her." Paige nodded in frustration as AJ explained everything while panting. "And that I shouldn't have a p-problem with that since I said we have to a-act like...we are in relationship with them!"

"Maybe he just said that in the heat of the moment but he did overreact. You guys have to look happy in the relationships and if he can't handle that, then maybe you should just call the whole thing off. Break it off with him and then let Trent down easy cuz it's not fair for him either.

AJ nodded. _Paige is right about breaking it off with Phil. He's such a jerk and he isn't the same anymore. Trent on the other hand is really sweet and cares about me. That last thing Ima do is break it off with him. I'm letting go of Phil, but if he wants to play games, I can play too._

* * *

**(Next day at school)**

"Where is April Mendez and Trent Barreta?'' Ms. Dumas asked the whole class as she was taking role. They never missed a single day since school started and she thought it was a bit weird. When she asked the class, they all just laughed and whistled. Ms. Dumas was confused but shrugged it off as she continued to take roll.

**(6th period)**

Paige walked in the classroom so furious and shocked but tried her best not to show it. She couldn't believe what was happening. There weren't that many students in at the moment but still, she let out a frustration sigh as she sat down without making eye contact with him. If looks could kill, he would be buried already.

Phil noticed that Paige entered alone, and was furious. He knew it was because AJ told her everything that happened. He growled and approached her. "Where's Ms. Mendez?"

"Don't know. Why would you care anyways?" she said sternly and crossed her arms.

"Don't lie Paige. Where is she?" he whispered making sure the few students inside and the ones entering didn't hear him.

Paige sighed. "Principals office. Don't ask me why. Go find out yourself." she opened her folder and pretended to write something down.

As the bell rang Mr. Brooks was wondering why the hell she was in the principles office. He didn't even want to consider it but it crossed his mind anyways. _Why the hell is she in there? Is the spilling the truth? What if she says that I was sexually harassing her to get back at me? NO, she wouldn't do that. Cool it Phil._

"Class, I need to step out for a while, I'm gonna phone Ms. Dumas so she can look after you while I'm gone." he grabbed the school phone and punched in Amy's classroom number. "Ms. Dumas do you think you can come and cover my class for a while. I need to attend to some business." he looked up at Paige and saw her rolling her eyes.

"Sure I'll be right over." Ms. Dumas exited her classroom and before she could enter, Phil came out.

"Is something wrong babe?" Amy whispered.

"Do you know why April Mendez is in the principles office?"

"Oh that's where they are? I was wondering where they were because they weren't in 5th period."

"What do you mean, _they?"_

"Trent wasn't in 5th either so I assume they are in there together?"

Phil got even more nervous. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! _"Umm ok, I'm gonna go and see what I can find out because it's weird."

"I agree. They are both good kids. Go ahead, I'll watch your class." she smiled.

"Thanks Amy." He kissed her cheek.

Phil nervously walked to the principles office. He could feel his knees getting weak with every step that he took. After what seemed like ages, he made it and entered. He walked up to the secretary.

"Hey Ms. Torres."

"Hello Mr. Brooks, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if April Mendez is in here? I have her in my 6th period class but she's not there, and I thought it was weird since she never misses class."

"O,h umm yeah, she's talking to the principle along with her boyfriend." she scratched her neck feeling awkward.

"Do you know why they are in there?"

"Yeah, umm the principal caught them having sex on campus during lunch, in a private area."

**OH MY GOSH. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

"This is not something I expected from the two." Mr. McMahon said shaking his head. "You two have good grades and haven't had any behavior issues.

"We really are sorry Mr. M."

"That's Mr. McMahon to you."

"Sorry, Mr. McMahon but she forced herself on me and-" he got caught off by AJ slapping him on the arm/

"Really Trent?!" AJ started crying and Trent rolled his eyes. It was true she started it but he didn't have to tell the principal to get her into more trouble.

"Alright, alright. Doesn't matter who came on to who. You're both getting punished the same. I'm gonna go talk to your parents in the other room."

"You're such a jerk Trent. Why did you have to blame it all on me?"

"Whatever AJ. Technically it was you that started it. I just wish we didn't get caught..." he winked at her and laughed.

"I'm so done with you. We're over you understand!" she stood up and walked out. She could hear him laughing as she walked out. She couldn't believe what a jerk he was being. He was only being nice to get into her pants. She felt so stupid for falling for it. She actually cared for him as a friend. She knew she was sounding hypocritical because she used him but he was a jerk hiding behind a mask to get some. AJ was so over it. She heard a door flying open. It was her parents getting out of the room, with Mr. McMahon trailing from behind.

As Mr. McMahon approached AJ, all he said was "Suspended for 3 weeks." and walked away.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED! NO PHONE, NO COMPUTER, NO TV! GET UP STAIRS NOW! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Jorge was livid once he entered the house with AJ, Jessica and Erika who was shocked.

AJ sobbed as she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. She collapsed on her bed and let out all of her frustrations and hurt feelings into that pillow of hers. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Her dad nor the principal would believe that nothing happened. And Trent's douchebag ways weren't helping. She got suspended for a 3 weeks and everybody at school was saying she had sex with Trent and that was a complete lie. She had intended to do so but she backed out at the last-minute. She was hoping Trent would be a man and tell everyone the truth but she doubted that now.

When the principal caught them, she admits, it looked bad. They were on the floor, half-naked making out but they never went all the way. The farthest they got was making out. She didn't touch him in that way and she didn't allow him to touch her that way either. She could never do that to Phil. Even if he did tell her he was going to sleep with Amy, she could never do the same Phil.

"Sweetie can I come in?'' she heard her moms voice from the other side of the door. AJ got up and unlocked it then layed back down on the bed. Her mom came in and sat on the bed. "I believe you April. You're my daughter and I would never doubt you. I know you would never lie to me. But I am still disappointed at how far little you guys did go. You disrespected the school and broke the rules. What made you do this April?"

"I d-don't know mom. I guess it was one of those 'in the moment' things." AJ lied. She obviously wasn't going to tell her mom that it was to get revenge on her teacher, whom she had feelings for.

"I can understand that sweetie, I mean, you're still a teenager but you still have to responsible for your own actions."

AJ nodded. "How long am I grounded for?"

"Until you return to school...I hope you find something productive to do. See you tomorrow." Jessica got up and left the room. AJ got up and locked it.

She layed back down on her bed, her back to the balcony, and began to think about Phil. His smile, his laugh, personality, tattoos, his eyes, everything. She missed him so much and wanted to call him but she figured he was probably too busy with Amy. She was worried that the horrible rumor had reached him. She was sure it did though. She missed him but at the same time she was mad at him. She wasn't sure if he went through with what he told her but even if he didn't, she was still upset with him. He wasn't acting like the same Phil from before. The Phil she met was sweet funny and caring. Now, all he was was a jealous jerk, selfish and flat-out rude. When they were arguing on the phone, AJ was sure his eyes were going dark based on the frustration she could hear in his voice. She wanted the old Phil back.

"How could you do this to me?" she heard a whisper behind her and she didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. It was Phil.

"I didn't do shit Phil. If you're gonna be like the others and believe the rumor, then get out." she said in a soft voice, still not turning around.

Phil stepped forward sitting on the bed. "AJ, I didn't do anything with Amy."

"You could have fooled me. You sounded pretty convincing on the phone." she said wiping the tears from her face and sniffled. She then sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Her back still to Phil.

Phil got up from the bed, walked around it and kneeled in front of AJ. "I swear to you I didn't do anything. I admit I went to her house after I hung up on you but we just kissed. I pulled away before things could get too far. Please baby, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I hate seeing you cry. Everytime a tear falls from your cheek, it feels like a bullet is hitting my chest. And it's worse knowing that I caused those tears. I'm so sorry." he whispered as he got closer and kneeled in between her feet and looked up at her watery, but still gorgeous brown eyes.

"You're so cheesy..." AJ smiled weakly. Looking in his eyes, she could see that he was saying the truth. She couldn't doubt him. She was so relieved that he didn't go through with what he said. Now, she knew that this man in front of her, truly cared for her. He might overreact sometimes but she still thought he was perfect.

Phil smiled. He placed his right hand on her thigh then cupped her cheek with his left hand. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. They both sighed into the kiss. They missed the taste of each other's mouths and were savouring this moment. AJ placed her hands behind his neck and brought him closer, as she deepened the kiss. Phil brushed his tongue against AJ's top lip. AJ immediately opened up and he entered his tongue inside her mouth as it pressed against hers. AJ moaned at the feeling and started moving her tongue along with his. They both enjoyed the taste of each other as their tongues entwined with each other. After a few minutes of intense kissing, Phil pulled away as he already felt his cock harden.

"Say it." he said breathing hard, looking at her with intense eyes.

"Say what?' AJ asked panting while looking at him confused.

"Say that I'm a better kisser than him.' he laughed.

"AJ rolled her eyes. "Don't mention him please. He's a jerk. He blamed me for everything and laughed at the situation. I'm done with him"

"I'll straighten him out."

"Don't, he's not worth it. Can we stop talking? Less talking, more kissing." she said licking his lips. She was going in for another kiss but pulled away. "Wait, let's go to your house."

"Aren't you in trouble though? How are you gonna-" he catched on after a few seconds. He laughed. "Let's go." They got up and walked over to the balcony. They stepped off and climbed down quietly. They exited the yard making sure not to be seen. Once they turned the corner they got in Phil's car and rode to his house. They were both feeling anxious as they knew the events that would happen next. They both knew this would be a night to remember forever. Phil drove a little faster than he should have and they soon arrived at his home. They got off and entered the house.

Phil grabbed her hand and led her through the hallway. They got to the last bedroom in the hall; which was his room. He opened it and led her inside. "Are you sure?" he asked and she immediately nodded and but her lip.

Phil approached her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Their tongues simultaneously pressed against each other, only this time it was more passionate. They both moaned and groaned as they were getting turned on again. Phil placed his hands on her hips then lifted her shirt up. They broke the kiss briefly to strip of both their shirts. As they began to kiss again Phil reached from behind AJ and unclasped her bra. They moaned into each others mouths as they could feel each others saliva slip into each others mouth. They began to walked until the back of AJ's legs hit the bed. Phil gently layed her down on the bed. He began to trail kisses on her jaw line then trailed them down to her neck. AJ held onto his biceps as she arched her head back and moaned his name.

"P-Phil." she moaned again and he pulled himself up to kiss her. He rubbed his thumbs against her breasts and could feel her nipples harden. "Ohh phil..." He reached down to the waistband of her shorts and unzipped them. He pulled them off her easily then bent down and placed kisses all over her breasts. He flicked his tongue against her hardened nipples as her moans escaped louder from her mouth. AJ tangled her fingers in his hair as he took off her panties with his teeth and then threw them to the side. He rested on his knees as he unbuttoned his jeans and took them off along with his boxers.

They both stayed in their current positions loving the view of their nude bodies before them. Phil leaned down and gave her a hungry kiss. AJ moaned into his mouth as she reached down and wrapped her small hand around his hardened cock. She began to slowly move her hand up and down and Phil groaned in pleasure but pushed her hand off him gently. "This is about you, not me." he gave her a wicked smile and made trails of kisses from her neck, in between her breasts, her nipples, then down to her abdomen. As he continued trailing down, he looked up at her eyes full of lust, asking for permission once more. She nodded and he proceeded. He kissed her inner thighs then trialed down to her sweet folds.

"Ohh fuck!' AJ mumbled as she felt Phil's tongue on her wet lower region. He began to suck on her lips and flicked his tongue around them. He cleaned up all the sweet nectar that was being released for her body with his tongue. AJ began to feel her first orgasm coming as he spreaded her fold with his fingers and entered his tongue inside. "Mmmm, ohh baby! That f-feels so good"

"You taste so good baby." he mumbled as he began to tongue fuck her. Taking his tongue out and then back in.

He repeated the process several times until AJ finally cummed once she felt one of his fingers enter her. "Ohh fuuuuck babe. Mmmm!" aS AJ felt the intense orgasm fade from her body, she grabbed Phil from his neck and flipped him onto the bed on his back. He looked at her confused. "Let me take care of you Mr. Brooks." she giggled and went down to face his hard cock. Phil instantly got even more turned on by her calling him 'Mr. Brooks.' he felt the precum leaking but AJ licked it off immediately and he groaned. Before he could say anything, he felt her wet, warm mouth wrap around his cock and she instantly began to go up and down, giving him the best pleasure he has ever had.

"Fuck!" he groaned as she increased the speed.

"Mmm, you taste good baby." AJ said as she licked the side of his length and then took it into her mouth again, going faster.

"I'm gonna c-cum if you keep it up Ms. Mendez." she giggled and released him with a popping noise. He grabbed her and flipped their bodies so now he was on top again. He spreaded her legs before reaching for the night stand and grabbing a condom. He ripped off the wrapper and put the condom on. He adjusted himself and lined himself up with her wet, leaking pussy. "Are you ready?" he whispered. AJ nodded. He rubbed the head of his cock briefly on her pussy before finally entering slowly, waiting for her to adjust to his size.

"Deeper." she moaned as she arched her head back in pleasure. He did as he was told and entered deeper into her as they let out moans with AJ's lips parted.

Phil increased the pace as he saw she got used to him rather quickly. He started pumping in and out of her as he bent down to kiss her rough on the lips. AJ wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her hands all over his bare back. She felt her second orgasm coming and Phil felt his balls tighten up and his cock began to throb against AJ's tight pussy. 'Ohhh! I'm gonna c-come babe!" she choked out.

"Me too baby! Just c-come. I'm right behind you.." he whispered. AJ felt her walls tighten up even more and she quickly came as Phil still pumped in her. She squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples as the orgasm went through her body, feeling like she just got struck by lightning. Soon after, Phil cummed in the condom that was still buried inside her pussy and he growled her name. "AJ!"

Phil collapsed on top of AJ, feeling her still hard nipples press against his chest as they both breathed heavy. he kissed her neck then lifted himself up and disposed of the condom. He went back on the bed and sat on his knees as he brought AJ up to do the same. They were now facing each other, both on their knees. They both looked at each with intense eyes as they both felt a tingle in their hearts and they knew exactly what it was. Phil presser his forehead on hers and cupped her cheek. "I love you." he said closing his eyes then opening them up again to see a tear escape AJ's eyes.

"I love you too. So much." she kissed him hard with their tongues practically being shoved into each others mouths. They layed back down on the bed and AJ rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her tightly as they covered each other in a warm blanket, their bodies still nude and glistening with sweat. "That was amazing baby. Thank you." she said kissing his chest.

"It was. Anything for you but umm, not that I want you to leave baby but, you're gonna worry your parents if you don't head back."

"I don't care. I wanna stay with you. I feel safe and relaxed with you. Please baby." she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Plus, my dad said he didn't want to see me until tomorrow. I talked to my mom already so I doubt they will go check on me. I'll leave before you wake up to go to work. I promise." she traced her index finger on the tattoos on his chest.

"OK baby, you can stay." he chuckled.

"Thanks baby. I love you." she pecked his lips then rested her head on his chest again.

"Love you too. Goodnight." he kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight babe." she smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in his warm embrace.

**I. NEED. A. SHOWER. REVIEW! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Phil woke up the next morning and realized that AJ wasn't next to him. He knew that she had left early to make sure she got home before her parents woke up. He stayed in bed for a while and thought about what happened last night. It was literally the best night of his life and he knew that was the same case for AJ. They finally did what they have been wanting to do since the day he busted her for texting in class; they made love. Granted, it wasn't AJ's first time but Phil knew he made her past experiences fade away as if they never happened. The way she moaned his name and touched him, and shivered at his touch, it seemed as if it was her first time. Phil was glad that he had that kind of effect on her.

Phil smiled to himself and got up off the bed and made his way to the restroom. He had just remembered out of the blue that he had a ton of papers to grade. If he didn't do it tonight then he would be stacked with too much paper work. He frowned knowing he wouldn't be able to go see AJ later that day. He sighed and stripped from his clothes then stepped in the shower. He closed his eyes while showering and instantly thought about AJ. He reminisced of how her naked body fit so well against his. How they connected so well and their height difference was simply adorable. Adorable wasn't a word he would say very often but that's exactly what that was. He felt himself getting aroused at the thought of AJ naked. He had no time to please himself so he shook the thoughts out of his head and showered quickly. He got out and changed into the usual. His Chicago Cubs baseball hat, a Ramones t-shirt, jeans, and his black sneakers. He honestly didn't like dressing like the other teachers. It's not that suits weren't his thing, he just prefered to wear street clothes. After all, wardrobe had nothing to do with teaching.

He exited his room and immediately inhaled the smell of pancakes and bacon. He furrowed his eyebrows as he walked through the hall way. He entered the kitchen and saw a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table along with orange juice and coffee. He walked over and noticed there was a note beside the plate.

_Phil, as you know, I had to leave early, before you woke up so my parents wouldn't catch me. I managed to make you breakfast. I hope it's not too cold by the time you notice it. Have a great day at work and I'm hoping you can come save me from what seems like a jail cell, of my room, soon. Love you. -AJ._

Phil smiled. He was appreciative of the nice gesture. He sat down, took a sip of the coffee and ate the delicious breakfast AJ made him. This had already made his day. The good mood wouldn't last though.

* * *

By the time 4th period came around, Phil was absolutely furious. In every single class he had so far, there was someone mentioning the oh so popular rumor that AJ had sex with Trent. He wasn't mad at AJ. He was furious with Trent for allowing the rumor to be talked about. He was doing the opposite of denying it. Phil heard one of his students tell another that Trent told him directly that he did indeed have sex with AJ. Phil was fuming but he couldn't let it show. However, he was going to put a stop to the nasty lie and he would make sure to set Trent straight. He just didn't know how he would do that without looking suspicious. Another hard thing he had to do, was break off the so-called "relationship" he had with Amy. He couldn't continue to play her and he didn't want to have problems with AJ any longer after the amazing night they had. He had so many things on his plate but his main priority was AJ and making her name clean again. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he was going to do it no matter what. If his frustrations got the best of him, there would be consequences but he didn't care. He was going to take care of this and defend AJ, not only as his undercover girlfriend, but as his student.

He walked over to two guys in his 4th period that were talking about the AJ and Trent rumor. "So, where are you guys getting these rumors about Mendez and Barreta? It's not nice to spread rumors you know." he said crossing his arms.

"Mr. Brooks, it isn't a rumor. Trent confirmed to everybody that he had sex with her." one of the students shrugged.

"What do you mean he confirmed for everybody?"

"Yeah, he said it to the whole student body before school. He had a big microphone and told everybody. He was standing outside campus on the street and just yelled it to everybody in the school." the other student laughed.

"And you think it's funny that he is trashing the girls reputation?" He snapped. "Just because he said it, doesn't mean it's true." Everybody in the classroom began to look at him with widened eyes. He couldn't believe that after getting suspended, Trent still had the balls to approach the school from the street and cause even more chaos.

"Dang, chill Mr. Brooks." one student said.

"I'm you're teacher, don't tell me to chill. Instead, you should all grow up and you should know better than to believe a fake rumor that is trashing a young girls reputation. Changing the subject, turn to page 60 in your books. Do all the problems and show your work. No talking." The class went straight to do what they were told. They wouldn't even dare to disobey him. His face was red and had the meanest scowl on it.

Phil sat down in his chair and began to think. That asshole Trent told everybody a lie. Of course, this being high school, everybody believed him. He wanted nothing more than to go find him and beat the shit out of him. He knew that wasn't a good idea for obvious reasons. He knew that eventually, he had to bring this up with Mr. McMahon, the principal. Mr. McMahon was a hard head and Phil wasn't sure if he would be able to get him to punish Trent more than he already did. After all, even he believed the rumor. He did suspend them for 3 weeks.

Phil buried his face in his hands, feeling defeated. He knew it wouldn't go anywhere but he had to at least try talking to Mr. McMahon. He jumped when he heard the bell ring. All the students quickly left the work on his desk and scurried off. They were scared to say the least. Phil shook his head at his behavior. He shouldn't have lashed out on the class but he was furious. It just came out. He realized his outburst would probably be talked about but he would deal with that bridge once he crossed it. He just hoped it didn't come on as suspicious. The last thing he needed was to be questioned. He hated being questioned. He spent his entire free period thinking about everything he had to do. He was so stressed and he hated it.

His deep thinking made lunch hour and his free period hour go by quick and before he knew it, his students for 6th were already entering. "The bell for 6th rung already?" he asked one of his students while rubbing his temples.

"Yes Mr. Brooks. Are you ok?" the student asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he answered. He looked over to the door and saw Paige walk in. Of course, AJ's best friend Paige. She would help him out with this. He figured she was still pissed at him for making AJ cry but he would ask for her help anyways. She was truly the only one that could help him. Mr. McMahon wasn't reliable and he obviously couldn't ask her parents for help. Too suspicious in his mind. He assigned the class the same assignment and continued with his thinking, or his plan rather. After some time, the bell rang and Paige was the last one to turn in her classwork.

"Paige, wait."

"What do yo want Mr. Brooks?" she sighed.

Phil glanced over to the door then looked back at her. "I know you're still pissed at me for making AJ cry but we're ok now. We made up and I told her I didn't do anything with Ms. Dumas. Which is the truth." he whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes I swear."

"Fine, I won't be mad at you but I am mad at everybody else. Are you hearing what Trent said? Have you heard the other students?" Paige shook her head.

"Yes I have and believe me, I'm as angry as you are. That's why I need your help."

"With what?"

"Clear AJ's name and get Trent to tell the truth. This is AJ's last year of high school and it already started off pretty bad because of Trent and half because of me. I don't want that to continue once she comes back from suspension."

"You really care about her don't you?" Paige smiled.

"Yes I do Paige. More than you can ever imagine. So, will you help me?" he asked desperately.

"Yes."

**REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm really sorry Amy." Phil sighed sitting down on Amy's couch.

"I-I don't understand Phil. What did I do wrong?" Amy choked out while crying.

"Nothing Amy, I just...I can't continue this. I can't give you what you want." He didn't know what other way to explain it. His mind was so jammed, he tried his best to explain to her. "It's not you I promise. It's me...I just can't do this. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and got up, walking to the door. While turning the knob, Amy asked him what he dreaded.

"Is there somebody else?" she asked looking down.

"No." He lied without looking back at her. He opened the door and left.

Amy knew that he was lying. There was no other explanation for it. He didn't even look her in the eye while responding. She was 100% sure there was someone else and she would find out who it was. That person killed the only chance she had at happiness and now, they were going to pay. But first, she had to find out who the other girl was. Pushover Amy was gone.

Punk arrived to his house and rolled his eyes when he saw the stack of papers on his desk. He was in no mood for this but he was going to do it anyways. He sat down and started grading.

One hour passed by and he felt like his head was going to explode. "Fuck this." he threw the pen on the table and got his car keys and left. He ended up driving in circles as he noticed a car was following him. He knew it was Amy. He could recognize her car from a mile away. He was wondering hwat her deal was. When she eventually gave up, he parked a block away from AJ's house. He got out and made sure the car was locked good. He looked around making sure no one was around. It was dark but not very late. It was barely 8. He started walking once he saw it was clear. He walked and walked until he finally turned the corner and saw AJ's house. There was a light on in what seemed like the living room, then another one on the second floor. _Must be her sister's room. _He thought. He carefully walked on edge and managed to get to the back.

He looked up and saw AJ's light on so he assumed she was in there. He climbed up and stepped into the balcony. He opened the balcony doors that were always left open and walked in. She wasn't in there. He stepped in and could hear voices down stairs. AJ's voice specifically.

"I'm not gonna change schools dad. We moved here not too long ago and now you wanna move me again? There's no way." Phil heard AJ said. He was confused as to why her dad wanted her to change school. Probably because of Trent. Obviously. "Whatever, I'm going to room. No one bother to knock because I won't open up." Phil hid behind the door once he heard her footsteps.

AJ walked into her room, closed the door and locked it. Still not noticing Phil was there. Phil walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around which caused her jump but she didn't scream. She knew it was him.

AJ turned around and smiled. "You came to see me." she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Of course. I came to rescue you remember? You asked me to."

AJ laughed. "So you saw what I left you." She rested her hands on his chest.

"Yeah, thank you. That was really sweet." he bent down and kissed her neck. "And it was delicious." he kissed her neck again. AJ giggled and held onto his biceps. "So, I overheard you talking with your dad. What was that about?" He whispered. AJ rolled her eyes. and went to sit on the bed, facing the balcony. "What's the matter?" Phil asked sitting beside her.

"My dad wants me to go to another school because of what happened with Trent. He thinks I'll suffer if I continue going there but I don't care what anybody thinks of me. Trent can go and say whatever he wants. As long as you, Paige and my sister believe me, I don't care." she held onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So you heard what Trent said before school?" he asked.

"Yeah, Erika told me. I want to kill him but at the same time, I don't give a fuck. He isn't worth it."

"Well, if only I would think the same as you."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him confused.

" I sort of asked Paige for help in order to clear your name at the school and to set Trent straight."

"No babe. You don't need to do that. I know that once I go back, people will probably still be talking about it but I don't care. Honestly, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. We know the truth and that's all that matters." she assured him and kissed him.

"I'm still gonna talk to Mr. McMahon though and see how we can deal with his behavior. And don't tell me no AJ, cuz I'm still going to. Trust me."

"I do." She rested her hands on his torso and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss deepened after he wrapped his arms around her waist. AJ reluctantly pulled away. "Take me to your house." she said resting her forehead on his.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" she studied his face.

"See, earlier today, I went over to Amy's house and I ended it with her."

"You did?" she began to massage his neck and smiled softly even though she felt bad for her.

"Yeah and she was obviously upset and crying. Once I left her house, I went home for an hour then I made my way over here but I ended up having to drive circles because I noticed she was following me. Really creepy. When I finally lost her I came. I don't want to risk her being somewhere out there and seeing us."

"I see. Why would she follow you though?"

"Not sure. I hope she isn't one of those psycho ex-girlfriends that starts stalking me." He chuckled lightly.

"She better not. I won't hesitate to put her in her place."

Phil smiled and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. Their tongues immediately began to dance with each other. AJ lifted up his shirt and yanked it off his body. "You sure you wanna do this here?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Yes. We'll be quiet." she whispered back and reached for the waistband of his jeans "Sit back on the bed." she said seductively. Phil did as he was told and got comfortable on the bed. AJ stripped him out of all his clothes and now he was completely naked on her bed. He felt weird knowing her parents were in the house and hesitated a bit.

"Are positive you wanna do this?" he pressed.

"You act like this our first time. Did you forget last night already?" she spoke softly as she was stripping out her own clothes now.

"No, but your parents and sister are in the house. I feel weird." He said while watching her take all her clothes off. He was already hard and hesitantly stroked his length briefly.

AJ laughed. "Don't worry. Relax." she climbed up to him when she was completely naked. She bent down and licked his lips before kissing him roughly.

Phil reached from behind her and ran his hands all over her bare back touching her soft silky skin that he loved so much. "Let me get the condom from my wallet." he said breathing deeply already.

"I'll get it." AJ jumped off the bed and took the condom out of the wallet. She ripped it open then made it over back to the bed.

She put the condom over his length and then straddled him. Phil held onto AJ's hips as she stoked his hard length one time then lined it up with her wet folds. She pushed the head in and then settled down. They both let out gasps as they felt the awesome sensation of each other for the second time now. AJ slowly went up and down on his length as she rested her hands on his chest. Phil bit his knuckles so it would prevent him from letting out a loud growl. The feeling of being inside AJ was and indescribable one. He reached for her neck and pulled her down to attack her lips with his in a messy kiss. He freed one hand to rub her breasts and get her nipples hard. AJ moved her hips in circular motions on his hard cock while still kissing him. They moaned softly into the sloppy kiss as her pace increased and they both cummed at the same time. Phil felt her walls tightened and that caused his cock to throb and shoot out his substance into the condom that was buried inside her. AJ felt like her body was on fire as her walls tightened around him and she felt the orgasm hit her body hard. "Oh Phil..." she moaned then collapsed on top of him. They stayed in that position as they both tried to get their breathing back in control.

"I love you." he said kissing her forehead and pulling out of her slowly.

" I love you too." she kissed his cheek then got off his lap. Phil got up and disposed of the condom in her bathroom. He walked back into the room while AJ was putting her clothes back on. He picked up his clothes and did the same.

"Are you leaving?" AJ frowned.

"Not if you don't want me to." he responded pecking her lips.

"Can you just cuddle with me. For a little while? Please." Phil nodded and they layed back down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck and kissed it lightly then rested her head on his chest.

_I'll defend this girl, my girl, from anything and anybody. No one will separate us ever. _Phil said in his mind as he looked up at the ceiling and stroked AJ's arm with his index finger.

* * *

"Dammit! This isn't over Phil. I'll find out what slut your fucking and I'll make you pay for leaving me." Amy scowled. She leaned back in her bed and began to think.

**AMY TURNED EVIL! REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

(**Next day, after school)**

"What do you want me to do Mr. Brooks? I can't do anything to Mr. Barreta. He wasn't technically on campus when he did what he did. I can't punish him. It wouldn't be fair. That would be his parents bidding"

"And you think it's ok to let him get away with trashing this girls reputation?" he stood up.

"Why do you care so much Brooks?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"He's bashing one of my students and I don't like seeing that going on." Phil said simply.

"Well I can't control what comes out of his mouth or his actions. Once he comes back from suspension and continues with it, then I'll put a stop to it. Right now, I can't do anything. Plus, I suspended Mendez too so she has no idea what's going on. By the time she comes back, nobody will remember it."

Phil was about to say something but didn't. That would sort of spill the beans. He was so furious that there was nothing to be done, from Mr. McMahon's side. Hopefully Paige's visit to him would help.

Paige walked up the steps to Trent's house and knocked on the door. She thought this was a complete waste of time but she promised Mr. Brooks she would help in any way. After a few minutes, Trent opened the door.

"What do you want Paige?"

"I want you to stop harassing April."

"Harassing? What are you talking about?" Trent said sarcastically.

"Stop playing dumb Trent. Why are you lying saying that you had sex with April when you know it didn't happen? What is possessing you to do this? What's the purpose? To boost your ego? I don't get it." He said nothing. "I'm talking to you!"

"Just leave ok. You won't have to worry about me any longer anyways." he said rolling his eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm leaving Chicago and that's all you need to know." he went back into his house and shut the door. Paige sighed and left.

* * *

**(2 and a half weeks later)**

Amy was absolutely furious. Between trying to find out who Phil was fucking, and her job, she was so stressed and she couldn't figure out who the other girl was. She got up from her desk and decided to go to Phil's classroom. It was after school and no students were there anymore. She walked until she finally reached it. She tried to turn the knob but it was locked. She knew he was there because he never left until an hour after school ended.

"Phil are you in there?" she knocked and pressed her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything. "Phil?" she knocked again. Finally after three knocks he opened up.

"Oh um hey Amy." Phil said trying to act as normal as possible. Amy freaked him out and he noticed her following him every time he drove somewhere. He had to cut back on visiting AJ while she was grounded and suspended from school. Good thing she was back now and it was easier to see each other. They haven't heard from Trent anymore and they hoped it would stay that way. People surprisingly forgot about the rumor with time and AJ was finally able to enjoy senior year.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked letting herself in the classroom. Phil glanced over to the coat closet nervously.

"Umm, nothing. I just had to get some work done and I locked the door so no one would disturb me." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh I see. So-"

"Wait Amy, I wanna ask you something." he said interrupting her.

"Shoot." she said as she sat on his desk and crossed her legs,

"Why do you keep following me?"

"What?" Amy got nervous.

"Yeah, why do you keep on following me when I leave my house. Are you stalking me?"

"N-No. You're talking crazy Phil. Why would I do that?" she got off the desk and tried heading for the door but he stopped her.

"I'm not crazy Amy. I know what your car looks likes. I'm not an idiot."

"Dammit Phil! Why did you have to leave me?! I know that there's someone else! I know it! I'm trying to find out who ruined our happiness. Don't you see it? We belong together? Why did you leave me?! Why?" she snapped and tried to kiss him but he pulled away and sighed.

"Look Amy. I'm really sorry about how I went about it but I'm not right for you. There's no one else and you need to understand that and you need to stop following me. I wanna be friends with you but you need to stop with all this. I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. That was never my intention." Phil said softly.

Amy wiped her tears away and looked him in the eye. _Maybe there isn't someone else. Is he telling the truth? Well, that makes it easier to make him fall in love with me. _Amy thought.

"Fine. I wanna remain friends with you too. I'm sorry for following you. I won't do it again. Forgive me?" she faked her sincerity.

"Of course." Phil said and gave her a quick hug.

Amy smiled and went out the door. _I'll make him fall in love with me sooner or later. I can be a very seducing woman. _She grinned and laughed.

Phil went to the door and locked it. He ran to the coat closet and opened it up. "That was a close one eh?" he walked in and closed the door.

"I feel bad for her babe. We shouldn't have done what we did. Play them like that." AJ said wrapping her arms around his neck. "She better stop following you though or else I'll have to step in." she continued knowing very well that she couldn't really do anything.

"I know but everything is ok now. Trent left somewhere and I set Amy straight. It's ok." he assured her. "Now, can we continue from where we left off?" he winked at her and she giggled. He leaned in and kissed her softly then went down to her neck. Licking every inch of it and AJ let out a small moan. That tongue of his worked wonders to her body and immediately turned her on. She roamed all over his body with her hands and lifted his shirt up to feel his amazing body and pecs. They got interrupted by AJ's phone going off. "Ignore it." Phil mumbled against her mouth.

"No, wait...wait." she said and pulled away. Phil groaned but continued kissing her neck while she took her phone out. It was a text. "It's my sister. I promised I would take her to the mall. I -I have to g-go." she moaned.

"Oh come on baby." he whined.

"Sorry. We can finish this later. We have to go get our dresses for the dance on Friday with Paige." she kissed him passionately then walked out of the coat closet. "Love you." she whispered before leaving the classroom cautiously.

"Love..you too." he said but noticed she had already left. He laughed and sat down on his chair. She was driving him crazy but he loved it. Everyday it seemed like he loved her more and more. They grew closer and had a strong connection. He knew, she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. She was his girl and nobody elses.

"Hey Mr. Brooks." Ms. Torres entered the room.

"Oh hello Ms. Torres. What can I do for you?"

"Well...the dance committee is desperate for more chaperones for Friday's dance. You know, it's an all school dance. Are you willing to volunteer?" she asked wincing her eyes.

"Of course. I'll do it." He said in a heartbeat. He would be able to see AJ and keep an eye on her. Making sure no guys got any cute ideas.

"Great. We are putting you guys in pairs so I think I'll put you with Ms. Dumas if that's ok?" Ms. Torres asked looking down at her clipboard.

"Umm.." Phil thought about it and didn't really like the idea at first but he figured it wouldn't be a problem. They were friends now so why not? "Okay, sure." he finally answered.

"Great! Thanks for volunteering. It will be a great night." she said walking out.

"It'll be interesting." he said to himself.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You're dress is gorgeous AJ!" Paige said looking at her as she walked out from trying it on. She looked absolutely stunning. She walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "The guys are gonna be all over you. What if he flips out?" Paige asked.

"First of all, he trusts me now Paige. And second, he isn't going to be there. If guys look at me so what? It's not like I'll do anything but what girl doesn't like guys looking at her? We all need attention at some point." AJ shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing is gonna happen."

"If you say so." Paige said walking over to her dressing room. She was concerned because AJ had told her about Phil's jealous rage and she wanted Friday night to go by smoothly.

Paige, Erika, Emma, and Paige paid for their dresses after trying them on and then left. AJ dropped Paige off at her house then went to her own house with Erika.

They walked in and showed their dresses to their parents.

"Don't you think that's a little too revealing?" their father Jorge said pointing at AJ's dress. He still wasn't over what happened but was coming around.

"Nonsense Jorge. The dress is perfect. And so is Erika's." their mom said smiling. "You girls are gonna have a great time."

"Do you have dates? Cuz if you do, you know the rule." Jorge said flipping through the channels of the TV.

"No dad. We are going with our friends Emma and Paige." Erika responded and AJ just nodded.

"Very well then. Still be careful though. Guys are pigs and I want them nowhere near my two girls." he said sternly.

"Yes dad." Erika laughed and kissed his cheek.

Both sisters ran upstairs to their own rooms and admired their dresses. AJ was looking at her with a big smile on her face. She was really excited about the dance and nothing would mess it up for her. She heard her phone vibrate and took it out of her purse. It was a text from Phil/

_Phil: Hey babe, guess what?_

_AJ: What happened? :)_

_Phil: I'm going to chaperone the dance on Friday. How great is that? I get to see you that night._

_AJ: Oh. That's great baby._

_Phil: Aren't you happy I'll be there?_

_AJ: Of course baby. Look, I'll see you tomorrow. I have some homework to do._

_Phil: Alright, bye. Love you._

_AJ: Love you too. Bye._

Phil thought that AJ would be more excited about him being at the dance. It kinda confused him a bit.

AJ sighed and sat down on her bed. It's not that she didn't want him there it's just that she wanted to have fun with her friends and sister without complications or distractions. Again, not that Phil was any of those things. She just wanted to have a great time. She shook her head. _I should be happy he's gonna be there. I get to see him. I just hope everything goes smoothly and jealous Phil won't come out._

**REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Too revealing." Phil said sternly, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "Far too revealing."

"Aww babe c'mon seriously? It's fine." AJ whined and pouted. "You're just like my dad. He said the same thing." she hung the dress on the

"That's because it's the truth. It's too short and your showing cleavage.

"Cleavage?! Oh please Phil. I barely have boobs, let alone cleavage." AJ laughed.

'Still, it's too short."

"Why does it matter anyways? You're gonna be there to check up on me like if I'm a child." AJ rolled her eyes and sat on Phil's couch. "I thought you trusted me."

"Babe, I do trust you. It's the guys I don't trust. This is high school you know. Nothing but a bunch of horny teenagers" he responded sarcastically. "Besides, all I can really do is keep an eye on you. It's not like I'll be able to pound on someone, unfortunately." he pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him.

"I know you just wanna take care of me but I'm just gonna be with Emma, Erika, and Paige." she started tracing Phil's chest tattoo with her index finger.

"Yeah but guys will walk over to you. You're gonna be the hottest one there. Seriously. You come to me if you feel uncomfortable ok" he held onto AJ's hips.

"Yes daddy." AJ joked and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I just want to have a good time with my friends."

"You will." He smiled at her then kissed her forehead.

"So. Amy hasn't followed you anymore has she?" AJ looked at him suspiciously.

"Nah baby. I think she got the message about just being friends. Don't worry about it."

**(****With Amy)**

"This dress is going to make Phil drool all over the place." Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She was proud of herself for being able to convince Ms. Torres to ask him to volunteer; and to pair him up with her. She was sure Phil was going to fall into her trap easily. She was going to be attached to him throughout the whole dance and she had her 'girls' out in the open. She looked rather, tempting. She finished applying her make-up, putting her shoes on and applying some perfume. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed the little bottle that contained what would help her get Phil back her place at the end of the dance. She smiled and walked out.

**(The Dance)**

Erika, Emma, Paige, and AJ walked inside of the hall where the dance was being held at. The decorations were awesome, the music was bumping, and the dance floor was flooded with students dancing. They were all smiles as they chose which table to sit at. They all sat down and started to look around.

"Everything looks awesome doesn't it?" Paige whispered in AJ's ear so that she could hear her over the loud music.

"Yeah it does." This was the kind of stuff that AJ always to enjoy. School dances. Sure, it wasn't just for seniors, and it was just a normal dance but for her, it meant a lot. She knew this would be the memories she would want to remember when she was old.

"Do you wanna go get something to drink?" Paige asked.

"Yeah let's go. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Erika and Emma shook their heads.

Paige and AJ made their way over to the tables that contained food, drinks, and snacks. They got their drinks while talking and were looking over the snacks. AJ glanced up and saw Phil at one of the other tables...with Amy. They were standing pretty close. Too close for AJ's liking. She studied them closely and her eyes widened when she saw Amy stick her chest out at him. She was flirting with him and she wasn't hiding it. Phil of course, being a guy, was completely delusional, or mesmerized but her twins. AJ crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's the matter?" Paige asked. AJ motioned her head over to where Phil and Amy where.

"Oh, this isn't good." Paige whispered to herself.

"Let's go over there." AJ said with a glare on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea AJ. Let's just enjoy the dance please." Paige was pleading.

"No. He said he was gonna keep an eye on me and it's the opposite. I have to keep an eye on him. Let's go."

"Please don't do anything crazy AJ." Paige got nervous when AJ didn't say anything.

"Hi! Mr. Brooks...Ms. Dumas! How are you?" AJ said faking that she was cheerful.

"April Mendez! Paige Knight! You girls look gorgeous!" Amy said hugging both of them. AJ could feel her overly exposed breasts pressing against her much smaller ones. AJ's insecurities were being damaged without wanting them to be.

"Thank you." AJ said and looked at Phil who had a blank look on his face.

"Ladies. You look beautiful." he finally spoke up.

"Thanks." Both Paige and AJ said at the same time.

"Umm, Ms. Dumas do you think you can help me out with something, in the restroom please?" Paige knew AJ wanted to talk to Phil so created a distraction.

Amy didn't want to leave Phil's side but she was a chaperone after all. Plus, she was so close to tangling him in her wrath. "Umm, ok sure let's go."

"We'll be back." Paige said and looked at AJ who mouthed a 'thank you' to her secretly. Paige just nodded.

"So. Ms. Dumas is looking quit lovely tonight isn't she Mr. Brooks." AJ said as she was deciding on what snack to pick.

Phil made no eye contact with her while talking. Trying not to make it obvious. "seriously AJ c'mon.

"No c'mon's Phil. She's flirting with you. Tell me it's not obvious." she decided on a cookie but still kept her eye on the food.

"She's just being nice. Plus, I'm here to look after you. I didn't come here to flirt or whatever." AJ noticed the annoyance in his voice.

"She sure is being nice, by flashing you her tits."

"AJ! Seriously stop." Phil shook his head slightly. He honestly thought Amy was just being nice. And he wasn't going to be rude to her. AJ was overreacting. "Now you see why I get jealous easily." he added.

"Well it's different now. You told her you didn't like her like that and she's continuing to throw herself at you." Phil was going to respond but then Paige and Amy made their way back.

"Hey, sorry we took long." Amy approached Phil and hung her arm around his. AJ rolled her eyes in frustration. Paige was about to suggest they leave to their table now until two guys approached them.

"Ladies wanna dance?" they asked Paige and AJ. AJ turned to look at Phil but also looked at Amy to not make it obvious. Phil crossed his arms and gave her a look as if he was saying 'I dare you' and Amy just smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead girls." Amy pressed.

"I'd love to." AJ responded and grabbed the guys hands. Phil shook his head and his nostrils were flaring. They were back to square one.

"Shall we?" the other guy asked Paige and she nodded. She hoped that things wouldn't get too complicated. She tried helping AJ out but AJ just made things worse in a way.

"Wanna dance?" Amy asked flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"Not right now Amy. Maybe later though." Phil was done with playing games. He was a freaking adult and he wasn't going to sink to AJ's level. He would just keep an eye on her for now.

While AJ danced with the random guy, she kept glancing over to where Phil and Amy were. She was keeping an eye on him just like he was on her. AJ wasn't going to do something stupid though. Not this time. The whole school was practically there and she didn't want problems. She didn't even think about doing anything with the random dude she was dancing with. She was done playing games. She only accepted to dance because she felt bad saying no. Her eyes were kept on Phil and Amy. She suddenly stopped dancing when she noticed that Amy was pouring something into Phil's drink behind his back. Phil obviously didn't notice since he was looking AJ. She saw Amy walked towards him and hand him the drink. AJ ran as fast she could to knock the drink out of his hand before he took a sip.

She stumbled a bit on the heels her mom made her wear. She hated heels. Phil was about to take a sip until AJ came rushing and knocked the drink out of his hand, causing it to spill all over the floor.

"What the fuck?" Amy said as Phil just looked confused and helped AJ up. People were staring at AJ wondering what was wrong with her. Mr. McMahon came over after he noticed what happened.

"What did you get yourself into now Mendez?" he said irritated.

"She umm..." AJ was hesitant and bit her lip. She didn't know if she should say it or not.

"What is it?" the principal asked again.

Amy was confused and mad at the same time. _Why the hell did April Mendez do that? Did she see her or something?_

"She umm poured something into Mr. Brooks' drink." AJ said nervously.

"What? What are you talking about Ms. Mendez? I did no such thing." _Crap. She saw me. Fuck! Just deny it all Amy. Deny it. _Amy started panicking.

Phil and Mr. McMahon were shocked at what she said.

"Making stuff up I see Ms. Mendez. I thought you were done attracting attention to yourself?" the principal shook his head not believing her.

"I'm not lying! I saw her." she looked at Punk who just shook his head. She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't believe her if because he did and was disappointed at Amy. She hoped it was the second possibility.

**REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mr. McMahon dragged everyone that was involved outside of the hall.

"Ok, so let me get this straight Ms. Mendez. You saw Ms. Dumas over here pouring something into Mr. Brooks' drink?"

"Yes." AJ said confidently. "I know what I saw. I'm not lying."

"April, I don't know what you saw but I'm sure you saw wrong. I didn't do anything." Amy lied. There was no way Mr. McMahon was going to believe a student over a teacher.

"You're lying! I saw you! Ph-... Mr. Brooks, I saw her I swear!" AJ almost called him Phil but saved herself. She snapped and was shocked that Ms. Dumas had the guts to lie in front of everybody. "Mr. Brooks, I'm not lying." she gave him a sad face.

" , I honestly don't think that Ms. Mendez is capable of lying." Phil said as he looked directly into AJ's watery and puffy eyes.

"Look, this is too much for one night. Let's just enjoy the dance for now and we'll talk clear this out on Monday." Mr. McMahon said as he sighed.

"Are you kidding me? A teacher was poisoning another teacher and you wanna wait until Monday to get to the bottom of it?!" AJ yelled.

"Look Mendez, even if this was true, it's none of your business. They are teachers and students aren't suppose to interfere in teachers lives. Quit frankly, I don't know why this affects you so much. Mr. Brooks' and Ms. Dumas, I will have a talk with the two of you on Monday. Excuse me. Oh and Mendez, stop getting into trouble, please." Mr. McMahon left and walked back into the hall, leaving Phil, AJ, and Amy.

"C'mon Phil, let's get back inside." Amy was grabbed his hand but he snatched it away.

"You really think I would go anywhere with you after you tried to poison me?!" Phil snapped on her as AJ was relieved that he believed her.

"Phil, I-I didn't do anything!" Amy lied again.

"Yeah and I should believe you why? You use to follow me, stalk me, and I know your vulnerable because I broke up with you. Vulnerable women will go to any extent. I'm sorry Amy but I don't believe you. I actually find it very believable that you would do this." Phil crossed his arms.

"Whatever Phil...and April Mendez, I actually thought you were a good student. My fault for actually trusting that." Amy said trying to convince everyone that she was the victim. She walked away faking that she was sad when on the inside, she was pissed off that Mendez saw her. Nothing ever went her way and she was getting sick of it.

"You believe me?" AJ asked rubbing her eyes. Phil didn't respond. He just took her hand and led her to his car. They got in and Phil drove them to the beach. Phil parked the car and helped AJ get off.

Phil pinned her against the car and kissed her deeply. Tongues immediately touching and entwining. After a few minutes, Phil pulled away and cupped her face. "Thank you." he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad you believe me." she whispered and cuddled up to his chest. "And, I would do anything for you Phil. You know that. I care about you so much. I love you."

"I love you too. If it wasn't for you, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if I took that drink. I should have never defended her either."

"We have to make Mr. McMahon believe us."

"There's no getting through to that man AJ. Unless there was another witness which there wasn't right?"

"I guess not. No one else said anything." AJ shrug her shoulder.

"Let's not talk about that right now. This is just you and me now. C'mon. Let's walk." he held her hand as they walked along the beach. They enjoyed the breeze and the sound of the waves clashing against each other. It was cold but neither of them cared. They were together and nothing else mattered.

They walked and walked until they just randomly stopped. They looked at each other and saw lust, desire, and love in each other. Phil leaned in and kissed her softly. It started out slow but then it intensified as their tongues got involved. AJ moaned as Phil kissed her neck and sucked on it. He gently but his hands behind her back and layed her down on the sand.

"You wanna do this here?" AJ asked trembling from the cold weather.

"Yup. You don't want to?" Phil pulled away and removed the hair strands from her face.

"Well..if I've never done it..you know...in a public place." she bit her lip.

"Don't worry baby. No one is here and it's pretty dark. No one will see us. But if you don't want to it's ok. I won't pressure you to." he kissed her cheek.

''No. I trust you and I'm willing to do whatever...as long as I'm doing it with you." They smiled at each other than shared a kiss. Not just a regular kiss. A kiss that send shivers down their spines and made them never want to break the kiss again. AJ reached for Phil's shirt and took it off of him. She spreaded her legs as Phil landed in between them. He lifted her dress up while caressing her thigh. With his other hand, he took the straps of her dress down all the way to reveal her bare breasts then took the dress completely off. "Ohh baby.." she moaned as he took one of her breasts in his mouth. He licked and sucked on her nipple causing it to harden. He went over the other one and did the same. "I need you now Phil..." she whispered in his ear as she licked it and reached for the waistband of his pants.

They both could feel sand in places there shouldn't be sand but they didn't care once again. AJ managed to pull Phil's pants and boxer briefs down to mid-thigh. She took his hard cock in her hand and she began to stroke it. "Fuck AJ!" Phil groaned and he started to rub her wet pussy. Their moans filled the air and they overshadowed the sound of the waves.

"Dammit! No more teasing Phil." she was starting to get frustrated. Phil chuckled and reached in between her legs. He positioned himself in between her, right on her pussy. Just like the last time they were together, he rubbed the head of his cock on her pussy folds before finally thrusting inside slowly.

"Oh fuck Phil.'' AJ held onto Phil's biceps as he thrusted in and out of her.

"You feel so good baby. So tight." He reached down and kissed her on the lips as he continued to thrust inside her. The pace increased when they felt they both felt they were closed. Phil reached down and pinched her pink harden nipples. All of sudden, he stopped and pulled out. AJ looked down and saw Phil cumming. His warm cum landing on her stomach.

''We have to be careful babe. We can't afford to..you know what..." Phil layed beside her. "Sorry, I had to pull out babe." He kissed her cheek.

"No. You're right. Thank you." she kissed his lips.

"Now, how are we gonna get you cleaned up?" he asked pointing at the liquid he landed on her flat stomach.

AJ giggled then traced her finger on the cum left on her body and licked it off her finger. She continued the process until there was nothing left. "Problem solved." she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. He could taste himself against her lips and tongue.

"Let's go back to the dance." they got up, got dressed and headed back to the car. They still felt sand everywhere but they needed to get back there.

**(Unknown person)**

**"**First things first, on Monday; I have to talk to Mr. McMahon. Amy Dumas will not get away with this."

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Monday before school)**

Phil sat in his chair waiting for Ms. Torres to call him and let him know that Mr. McMahon was ready to speak to him about the incident that happened on Friday. To say he was nervous, was an understatement. The fact that Mr. McMahon didn't believe AJ was nerve-racking. He knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind. No one ever could change Mr. McMahon's mind. Truth be told, Phil was hoping for a miracle. Considering what happened in the past with the Trent incident, AJ was not on the principal's good side. That frustrated him because he 100% believed AJ and knew it was the truth. He didn't know how to prove she was telling the truth and he knew AJ didn't either. Apparently to say she saw it with her own eyes, wasn't enough. His thoughts got interrupted by the classroom phone ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Brooks? Umm, Mr. McMahon says he's ready to talk to you." Ms. Torres said.

"Ok thank you. I'll be right over." he hung up and left his classroom. He rubbed his hands against his pants because they were sweating. He was actually nervous...nervous for AJ.

He finally made it to the pricipal's office and walked in. He saw Ms. Torres in her seat, rubbing her temples.

"Ms. Torres? Are you feeling ok?" Phil asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a headache. Go on ahead. He's ready to see you." Ms. Torress smiled weakly.

"Thanks." Phil said then went to Mr. McMahon's office. He walked in throught the open door and saw that Amy was already in there.

"Mr. Brooks, come in." Mr. McMahon motioned for him to sit down. Phil sighed and did as he was told.

"Alright Mr. Brooks and Ms. Dumas, I understand that you guys are together right?" Mr. McMahon asked writing something down on his notepad.

"No sir. We were, but not anymore." Phil crossed is arms.

"I see. Well that's none of my business anyways so I'll just get to the point. Ms. Dumas, did you ever once pour something into Brooks' drink during the dance on Friday?"

"No." Amy lied so easily. "I would never do that."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Phil yelled. "You have stalked me, followed me, flirted with me after the fact I broke up with you. Why wouldn't I believe you would do something like this?"

"Wow. What do you mean she's been stalking you?" Mr. McMahon wondered.

"After I broke up with her, I noticed she started following me whenever I left my house. She stopped once I told her we could only be friends. I thought she had gotten the message but apparently not." he glared at her and Amy started to fake cry.

"No sir. That's not true." Amy rubbed here eyes, again, making herself look like the victim.

"Don't deny it Amy! You even told me why you did it. You wanted to see if I left you for someone else, which...which was not the case." Phil hesitated at the last part but said it anyways.

"Alright, both of you calm-" the principal got interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'm busy here!" he yelled.

The door opened anyways and Ms. Torres opened the door to step inside. "I'm sorry sir but this is important. And it has to do with them." she pointed at Phil and Amy.

"What is it Ms. Torres?'' the principal asked curiously.

"I'm sort of a witness to the whole thing." Ms. Torres looked over to Amy who started to look nervous. Phil and Mr. McMahon furrowed their eyebrows.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Mr. McMahon asked and picked up his pen and prepared himself to write everything down.

"Ms. Dumas told me to try to convince Mr. Brooks to volunteer as a chaperone for the dance and-"

"Shut the fuck up Eve!" Amy got up and shouted.

Phil grabbed her at sat her back down roughly.

"Continue Ms. Torres." the principal said looking down at his notepad. "Ms. Dumas, you stay quiet."

"She also told me to partner her up with him if he had said yes. I thought that was a bit suspicious so I kept my eye on them during the dance. Just like April Mendez, I also saw her pour something into Mr. Brooks' drink. I saw it with my own eyes as well. April Mendez wasn't lying. When I saw it happening I was making my way over there as well but thank goodness that Ms. Mendez got there first. Otherwise, he would have taken a sip out of the cup." As Ms. Torres was telling the whole story, Phil and Mr. McMahon looked at Amy with disappointment and shock. Amy knew she couldn't get herself out of it this time. She slouched on her chair in defeat.

"That's quit a story. Is that all true Ms. Dumas?" Amy didn't answer. She didn't need to.

Phil huffed and shook his head. "Thank you Ms. Torres for clearing things up. I owe you one."

"It's not necessary. The one you should be thanking is April Mendez. She basically saved you from a dangerous situation.'' Ms. Torres glared at Amy who just rolled her eyes.

Phil smiled knowing that was the truth. He didn't know what he would do without AJ. He felt very lucky indeed. They weren't on the best terms and she still went out of her way to protect him, just like he would always protect her from anything. This incident was one of those that just proved to him just how much she truly loved him. Not that he needed proof but it was still a great feeling.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Torres. You can go back to work. Thank you" Eve nodded and left.

"Ms. Dumas, you stay put. We have to get together your termination papers." Mr. McMahon said while Amy's jaw dropped. "Mr. Brooks, come with me." Phil got up and made no eye contact with Amy. He was too relieved that she was getting fired. She deserved it. He walked out with the principal who closed the door of his office.

"Mr. Brooks, if you can do me a favor, when you see Ms. Mendez in your 6th, please ask her to come to my office. I would like to apologize to her." Phil smiled and nodded. 'And also, if I can make a suggestion?" He nodded again. "I suggest you get a restraining order against Ms. Dumas. I think you need it and since we have two witnesses saying she tried to poison you somehow, the city will grant it easily."

"I think I'll actually take that suggestion Mr. McMahon, thank you." he shook Mr. McMahon's hand and he nodded.

Phil walked out and made his way to his classroom. He went in and was surprised to see AJ there. "Babe? What are you doing here so early?" he whispered and closed the door.

"I wanted to see what happened. What did happen?" AJ asked nervously.

Phil approached her and kissed her. "She got fired. Ms. Torres went in and said that she saw the whole thing as well. Then she said that Amy convinced her to get me to chaperone for the dance and to partner me up with her.

"Wow." AJ was shocked but relieved at the same time. "I'm so glad everything worked out." she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Me too." He pulled away and kissed her. "Oh by the way, Mr. McMahon wants you to go to his office so he can apologize to you."

"He better apologize to me. He was a dick." AJ rolled her eyes.

Phil laughed and tapped AJ's nose with his index finger. "You look hot when your annoyed." he kissed her neck. AJ giggled and held onto Phil's biceps. The kiss got deeper and all of a sudden, he grabbed AJ by her ass and lifted her up and placed her on top of his desk causing some of his items to fall to the ground. AJ sat at the very edge of the desk and leaned back slightly. She placed one of her hands on the desk behind her for support while the other one held onto Phil's neck. She lifted her hips slightly and rubbed them against Phil's. They both moaned at the sensation.

"I love you." Phil grunted as he felt his erection grow.

"I..love...you too...so much." AJ said between kisses. They both felt their bodies getting hot and sweaty quickly...until they got startled by a voice.

"Excuse me..."

**REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been taking decades to update! I've been working on ONE-SHOT requests. Please have patience with me :) Anyways, here is chapter 21. Enjoy :)**

"Oh my gosh!" AJ hopped off the desk and fixed her clothes. Phil did the same as well. "Paige, you scared the hell out of us!"

Paige shook her head. "I'm sorry but you guys are complete idiots! AJ, do you not remember what the fuck you promised me? You promised that you guys were going to be careful."

"I know but-"

"Making out on the desk with the door UNLOCKED is not being careful." Paige interrupted and glared at Phil. "You guys are so damn lucky it was me and not someone else. You guy would have been screwed!" Paige was whispering but still made her tone of voice go noticed as disappointment.

"We're really sorry Paige. It won't happen again. We really appreciate you keeping this a secret and we wouldn't want to get you into trouble either." Phil said appreciatively.

"Do you guy swear to be more careful?" Paige tilted her head. Both AJ and Phil nodded.

"Ok then. I forgive you guys but you better keep your promise. I really don't want you guys to get caught. To be honest, I care more about you guys than I do about myself and what could happen to me. You guys belong together and I would hate for anything or anyone to get in the way."

"Aww thanks Paige. Seriously, you're the bestest friend I've ever had. I don't think my friends back at home would wanna deal with this. Thanks for sticking by me. By us." AJ hugged her tightly then held onto Phil's hand. Phil gave Paige a big smile and hugged her as well.

"Anytime you guys. So anyways, what happened with Ms. Dumas? I saw what happened at the dance." Paige asked curiously.

"Well at first Mr. McMahon didn't believe AJ but then Ms. Torres confessed that she saw the same thing and that Amy convinced her to pair me up with her so he fired Amy."

"Good." Paige sighed in satisfaction.

"Yeah, and thank goodness because otherwise I would have gotten in trouble again." AJ chimed in.

"Oh, and another thing Mr. McMahon suggested to me was that I get a restraining order against Amy. That way she will leave me alone for good."

"That's a good idea. Are you gonna do it?" Paige asked and AJ looked up at him wondering the same thing.

"Yeah I am. It will help us be at ease. Just like Trent, Amy Dumas is now an afterthought." Phil kissed AJ's forehead. All three of them smiled.

* * *

**(5 months later)**

"These college applications are such a drag!" AJ whined. She was currently at Paige's house and they were filling out their college application online.

"Yeah they are but we're almost finished." Paige encouraged. Paige had applied to the University of Chicago, and to other Universities in California, New York, and Florida. She had her heart set on NYU and she wants her major to be business. "So, are you going to apply to NYU?"

"I don't know Paige. That's the college I've always wanted to go to. You know, since I lived in New Jersey, it wasn't that far away but now that I live in Chicago, what if I get in? What happens with Phil and I? We won't see each other anymore. It's not like it's at the other end of the country but it's still not close enough for us to see each other everyday." AJ sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Have you told Phil that you're even considering NYU?" Paige looked away from her laptop to look at AJ in the eye.

"No I haven't. I've only told him about The University of Chicago. I'm afraid of his reaction. What if he gets mad?"

"He probably will at first but then he will realize that you have to follow what you want to do. At least, he better realize it."

"Yeah but he has his heart set on that I will go to UC here and that we'll have more freedom. God knows we need more freedom. Ever since we got together, we haven't even gone out anywhere. Not that we could. And we both knew this when we started 'dating' but it sucks you know? That's why he has high hopes that I'll get into UC and we'll be able to go out. How am I gonna break it to him that I wanna go to NYU?" AJ felt the tears forming already.

Paige got up and rubbed AJ's back for support. "I know it's hard AJ. You're basically torn between two. College or the guy you love. But if you honestly wanna go to NYU, Phil is gonna have to accept it. You're love for each other is strong and it has overcome many obstacles already. I'm sure this time, it will be no different. You're relationship is anything but normal because he's your teacher and everything but again, you guys have overcome a lot."

"What if he gets angry that I'm even considering choosing a college over him? You have to admit that it sounds selfish." AJ was sobbing now. For weeks she had bottled up all her emotions about this and now they were finally coming out.

"It does but it doesn't. Both your personal AND professional lives are important AJ. Unfortunately Chicago doesn't offer the dance courses that New York does. If you really wanna follow your dream, apply. If you get in..well...we will deal with everything else once it comes. First things first though, you have to tell Phil. Unless, you are gonna forget about NYU and go to UC." Paige explained to AJ as best as she could.

"I can't forget about my profession Paige. I'm gonna have to tell him." AJ wiped the tears from her face and tried to calm down. It was gonna be hard to tell Phil that she was considering NYU and that if she would get accepted, that she would most likely go. But like Paige mentioned, they have gone through a lot and their love for each other has gotten them through it all. AJ was sure it would be no different this time. At least, she hoped. She grabbed her laptop and went to the NYU application page and began the application process.

**(1 hour later)**

"Ok. I finished the application." AJ sighed.

"Good. So I know that for a dancing major you have to audition right? How is that gonna work if you're here?"

"NYU have the people who are in charge of that to go to all major cities in the U.S so people from other states can audition. Thank goodness that they will have one here." AJ responded.

"Oh I see. When is it?"

"It's in about 5 in a half weeks." AJ said biting her nails nervously. She was nervous about a lot of things. Phil's reaction, her audition, her family, everything was taking a toll on her and the pressure was getting the best of her.

"Don't worry AJ. Everything is gonna work out. You'll see." Paige gave her a re-assuring smile. "And plus, if you do great in your audition and I get in as well, you will at least have me there with you." She tried to lighten the mood.

"You're right." AJ got up and hugged her best friend. "Well, I should get going. I'm gonna go tell my parents and then text Phil to tell him I wanna talk to him."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything ok?" AJ nodded and left.

AJ drove to her house and was thinking about everything all at once again. Before the tears could even fall, she rubbed her eyes. She managed to get home in one piece.

"Hey, I'm home!" she announced.

"In the kitchen sweetheart!" she heard her mom yell. She walked in and saw her family eating lunch.

"I didn't think you would be back for lunch. Do you want me to make you something?" Jessica asked.

"Please, mom."

"So, how did the college applications go?" Her dad asked.

"Good. I actually umm decided to apply to NYU afterall." AJ bit her lip and looked down.

"Well sweetie, that's understandable considering that's your dream school. We'll be sadden of course to see you go but you'll be following your dream of being a professional dancer and that's what's important." her mom smiled. AJ looked at her dad and sister who also smiled and showed their support. She hoped that Phil would do the same. Before eating lunch she sent him a quick text, letting him know that she was going over to his house later that night to talk to him about something.

**(With Phil)**

Phil grabbed his cellphone after hearing it vibrate. He saw that it was a text from AJ and opened it immediately.

_AJ: Hey, coming over tonight. I gotta talk to you about something. Love you._

_Phil: Ok. Love you too._

Phil put the phone down after texting back and furrowed his eyebrows. He hoped that it wasn't anything bad. He shrugged then went back to his laptop. He was looking at the page for the University of Chicago. He was printing out some encouraging info for AJ about the school. If she was gonna go there, she had to learn everything about it.

**PHEW! What a relief that it was Paige! REVIEW. SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SHORT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey baby." Phil opened the door to allow AJ to come in.

"Hi" AJ said softly and kissed him on the lips. She looked around and noticed that there were papers scattered all over his desk. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was looking up info about UC for you. Since, you're going there, I thought you would like to read more about the school. What do you think?" Phil smiled at her and handed her the packet of papers.

AJ looked down at the papers and grabbed them slowly. "Oh umm..that's great... babe. Thank you." AJ felt so lucky to have a guy that was willing to do these kinds of things for her. She would feel even more guilty if she broke the news to him right now. She quickly decided to hold out on telling him. She just wanted to enjoy being with him. When she was with him, she forgot about everything. And she needed to forget about everything, At least for a little while. She dropped her bag and the US papers then roughly pushed Phil down on the couch. She jumped on his lap and straddled him.

"Someone's eager." Phil said a little taken back.

"I love you." AJ said and before he could respond, she attacked his lips with her own. She immediately discarded of her shirt and Phil's. "I want you Phil...I need you." AJ whispered in his ear then nibbled on his earlobe while grinding on his lap.

Phil pulled back a little bit. "Wow, wait a sec AJ. Calm down. Didn't you say that you needed to tell me something?"

"Nope." AJ whispered and started to kiss his neck.

"Yes...you did AJ." He pulled her away lightly. "What did you wanna tell me?''

AJ closed her eyes and sighed. "Would you ever...consider moving?"

"Moving?"

"Yeah, you know...if the opportunity ever presented itself, would you ever move somewhere outside of Chicago?"

"No." Phil answered sternly. "Unless I was being held against my will to do so."

"Why not?" AJ asked as she began to play with Phil's inked fingers.

"Because I've lived here my whole life. This is where I was born and raised by my sisters. My whole life is here. You're here-" Phil paused and then continued. "Wait, you're, you're not moving are you?" Phil asked concerned and sat up. AJ removed herself from his lap and sat next to him.

"Not my family...but _I_ might be." AJ bit her lip. Something she always did when she was nervous.

"What do you mean?" he asked lacing his fingers tightly in between AJ's.

"When I applied for college, I didn't just apply at UC...I also applied at NYU." AJ confessed slowly.

"NYU? New York?" Phil let go of her hands and sat up.

"Yeah. You know since I grew up in New Jersey and lived there, I only heard about NYU and I had my heart set on going there ever since I was a freshman. And they offer more dance courses than UC does."

Phil stayed silent for a moment and then spoke up. "So if you get accepted there, you're leaving?" he asked looking back at her.

AJ nodded her head slowly. "That's why I asked if you would ever consider moving. I wouldn't ask you directly to move to NY for me though. I understand your life is here. Your sisters, your friends, your job and I wouldn't to take that awa-" she got cut off by Phil who suddenly kissed her roughly, but slowly.

"Phil..." AJ tired to speak but Phil wouldn't let her.

"Shhh...don't say anything...please." he pleaded and kissed her again. He stood them up and he picked her up bridal style and walked to his bedroom. He kicked the door open and then shut it with the same foot. He layed her down on the bed and began to strip off all of their clothes.

"Phil what-" she got off again by Phil's lips.

"Don't speak. The less you do, the less we both get hurt." he said as he kissed her neck. He reached for the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Once he put it on he spread her legs wide open and lined up his hard length on her sweet folds.

AJ moaned when she felt Phil enter his length inside of her. Phil bent down to kiss her again while thrusting in and out of her. "So...you wouldn't move..for m-me?" AJ managed to say while moaning. Phil didn't respond and just thrusted deeper inside of her. "Oh Phil...ohh!" she arched her head back. "Faster." she asked and he did just that. AJ held onto Phil's neck as he went faster.

"Fuck AJ..you feel so good." Phil growled as he thrusted faster and faster. He savagely kissed all over her neck and licked it, leaving trails of wetness. AJ lifted her hips to meet with Phil's thrusts and it brought them over the edge. Phil felt AJ's folds tighten around him and while AJ moaned and gasped faster and louder, knowing she was cumming, he came too. He lifted his head as his length exploded inside AJ and filled her up with his warm cum. He pulled out and layed next to AJ on the bed.

Phil didn't say anything and just let out a sigh of frustration. He grabbed AJ by the arms and pulled her into his embrace. AJ rested her head on his chest and wrapped one arm around his torso, holding him tightly.

"You can't avoid this forever you know. Just tell me your not willing to move for me. I'll be hurt but I won't be mad at you." AJ whispered and caressed his torso.

"That's exactly what I don't want. I don't want you to be hurt because of me. I want you to do what you wanna do and if that means you're moving to New York-"

"Do you have any idea how much freedom we'll have if you do move there with me?" AJ asked out of the blue.

"Yes I do but AJ I just can't...I c-can't leave Chicago." Phil shook his head. "I'm sorry..." he said and released AJ from his arms. He got up and headed for the bathroom.

AJ rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The tears began to escape and she wiped them away quickly. She understood that Phil didn't want to leave his life here. He had his family here, his job, his whole life was here. Her feelings still hurt about the fact they he wouldn't sacrifice it all for her. He supporter her going but won't move with her. AJ didn't know what to do because she found out a long time ago that she can't live without him. She would never doubt the love he has for her but would he survive without seeing her everyday?

AJ pushed herself off the bed and fell to her knees on the floor. She began to put her clothes on while a million thoughts ran through her head. She heard the bathroom door open but didn't turn around. Once she got all her clothes on she got up. AJ felt Phil's arms wrap around her waist. She closer eyes and sighed while Phil kissed the back of he neck.

"I don't want you to think I don't love you as mush as you love me. And I don't want you to think that I'm not willing to do anything for you." he whispered.

"I don't. I would do anything to be with you and if that means, pushing NYU to the side, I will."

"No." Phil turned her around to face him. "You're not giving up your dream because me. I couldn't live with myself. If you get in, you're going." Phil grabbed her chin and pecked her lips.

"But, I won't see you everyday anymore. Don't you wanna be able to see me?" AJ looked up at him with a frown.

"Of course I do. I can't live without you AJ but I want you to accomplish everything you want to accomplish in life. Your education is important I know how badly you want to be a dancer. I would never get in the way of that. We could communicate everyday. We'll push through that once it comes. Right now, I just want to spend as much time with you as I can." he pecked her lips again and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He held her tightly. AJ pulled away then grabbed her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Texting my mom. I'm telling her I'm spending the night at Paige's." Once she was done, she threw her phone on the night stand and yanked her shirt off. "Make love to me again." she whispered and placed his hands on her breasts.

"Your wish is my command" Phil kissed her forehead then layed her down on the bed for round 2.

* * *

**(Weeks later)**

"You're gonna do great baby." Phil encouraged AJ. AJ was putting her clothes back on after the intense love-making they just did. Lately on the weekends, she had been telling her parents that she was sleeping over at Paige's house when in reality, she spent the night with Phil. It was now Sunday and AJ had her audition the next day after school.

"Yeah, we'll see how it goes. I'm gonna be absent the whole day because I need to practice my routine at least once right before I audition so I'll see you until Tuesday." AJ pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "Ima go."

Phil got up from the bed and walked her to the door. "Call me to let me know how it goes?" he asked and AJ nodded. She kissed his cheek and was about to open the door until Phil stopped her.

"I love you." he said and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you too." AJ smiled and walked out the door.

Phil sighed an ran his fingers through his hair. He sat on his desk and just began to think. How would he survive without seeing AJ everyday. He wouldn't but he wasn't going to be the reason for AJ to not follow her dreams. It was going to be a hard obstacle to go through. The hardest yet but he had to stay strong for the sake of both of them. He felt like the worst boyfriend in the world when he told AJ a couple of weeks ago that he couldn't leave Chicago. Not only did he feel bad, he felt selfish more than what he would like to admit. He smiled lightly as he got an idea. He opened up his laptop and turned it on.

As AJ drove home, she began to think about what has been bugging her these past few days. She was considering tanking on her audition so she could stay with Phil and he wouldn't feel guilty about it. The more time she spent with him, the harder it was going to be to leave him. She shook her head once she got home and walked slowly. She had been practicing her routine for weeks and legs felt weak; especially after the intense sex that she and Phil had been having lately.

AJ walked into her house and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle and sat on the table, deep in her thoughts.

"AJ? Are you ok?" Erika walked in and sat down next to her.

"Oh, yeah I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Don't worry sis. You're gonna kill it. You're a great dancer and they're gonna want you as soon as you take that first step" Erika smiled.

"Thanks sis."

**(The Next Day)**

AJ arrived at the building where her auditions would be held at. She nervously walked up the stairs and opened the door. There were about 60 other dancers there for auditions as well. As she signed up and sat down, she watched other people's routines and it made her even more nervous. Those routines were good but she wasn't exactly sure that hers was better. _Is that good or bad? _She thought. She was still considering tanking it. She was honestly torn between doing it or not. She all of a sudden felt her phone vibrate and took out of her bag. She saw it was a text from Phil and opened it up.

_Phil: Hey baby. Just wanted to wish you one last good luck before you audition. You're gonna do great. Call me right after you're done. Hopefully I'll be on my open period by then. Love you._

AJ smiled as she texted back She got startled by the sound of her name being called from the stage. She quickly put her phone back in her bag and got up. Before she stepped on stage, she took a long breath. She stood in the middle of the stage, looking at all the people looking at her then she looked to the NYU admissions people and one of them spoke up. "Are you ready Ms. Mendez.

AJ nodded her head and got in position. _Do I tank or do I go for it? _That was AJ's last thought as the music began to play.

**REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

AJ walked out of the building and ran to her car. She buried her face in her hands and started crying. After a couple of minutes of letting all her emotions out, she took a deep breath and started the car. Instead of calling Phil to tell him how her audition went, she decided to go to his house instead. She wiped away all the tears to clear her vision and started the car.

She sped off to Phil's house and got there quickly. She went up the small steps and knocked on the door.

Phil heard the knock on the door and closed his laptop to see who it was. He opened it and saw AJ with a frown on her face. "Baby come in. Did you do your audition? How did you do? Why do you have that look on her face?"

AJ sat down on the couch and placed her hands on her lap. "Usually, they tell you that they're gonna call you to let you know if they made it but with me, they told me right on the spot." AJ explained slowly.

"Okay? Did you get in or not?" Phil asked.

"Yes I did. My first two years will be general education and then I'll start my dancing."

"AJ that's great! Know you get to go to NYU. The school you have always wanted to go to." Phil sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"You know, it almost seems as if you want me to leave. I tell you I got in, which means I'm leaving and you're all happy about it?! You're probably happy to finally be able to get rid of me." AJ snapped and stood up looking down at Phil.

Phil sighed and stood up. "Babe, you know that's not it. I'm just trying to be supportive here." He placed his hands on her hips. "You know I'm going to miss you a lot and it's going to kill me to not be able to see you everyday. It's gonna be torture but I'm trying to support you. This is your dream and again, I'm not gonna get in the way of it. I love you...why would you say that I want to get rid of you? That accusation hurts AJ. You really think that low of me?" Phil sat down and massaged his temples.

AJ let herself fall back on the couch. "I'm sorry ok. It's just...I don't think I'll be strong enough to be away from you. I'm so use to seeing you everyday. I'm gonna go insane without. I love you." AJ straddled his lap and hugged him tightly.

Phil wrapped his arms around AJ's petite body. "So am I. Trust me baby girl. It's gonna be hard being away from each other but if there's any couple out there that can get through this, it's us. In the mean time, we are gonna spend every moment that we can together. It's hard considering we can't go out but we have everything we need right here. I love you." Phil whispered in her ear and then kissed it silently. They pulled back from the hug and looked at each other in the eye. They just sat there looking at each other with nothing but love and sadness in their eyes, caressing each other's faces with their hands. Phil cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her passionately. Their tongues began to feel each other and the kiss intensified. Phil heard AJ whimper and he pulled away only to see that AJ was crying..

"I'm gonna miss you kissing me everyday." AJ choked out and hugged him again.

"Me too...me too." was all that Phil could say. They sat there and just held each other. Phil glanced over to his laptop and was hoping that the little something he had for her, would make things a little better when she left.

**(3 months later)**

"Sweetie you look absolutely gorgeous!" Jessica squealed and clapped her hands.

"Thanks mom." AJ answered as she looked down at her prom dress.

"You sure it's only going to be you and Paige?" Jorge asked with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Yes dad. We don't have dates. It's just us two." AJ was partially lying because Phil was going to be a chaperone there and they were going to sneak off. Paige actually did have a date but she was going to meet him at the hall for the purposes of AJ's cover up.

They heard the doorbell ring and Jessica opened up to reveal Paige.

"Paige, that dress is amazing! You look gorgeous"

"Thanks Mrs. Mendez." Paige smiled. "Ready to go AJ? You look pretty by the way."

"So do you. Let's go." They said their goodbyes and left in AJ's car.

It didn't take long for them to get there. They went through valet and went inside the hotel that contained the hall where their prom was being held at. When they entered AJ immediately tried to spot Phil while Paige looked for her date.

"Oh I see him." AJ smiled.

"And I see my date. Ok, I'll see you 30 minutes before it's over?" Paige asked and AJ nodded. Paige left and AJ waited for Phil to see her. When he finally did, he gave her the signal that they agreed on and AJ left the hall. She took an elevator up to the 5th floor. She took out the room key and looked for the room number. She found it and then entered the hotel room. Phil got them that hotel room a few days ago so that they wouldn't have to do it that same night. She sat on the bed and waite for Phil to get there.

After a few minutes, she heard the doorknob turn and in came Phil. She stood up and Phil practically ran to her and hugged her close.

"I can't even begin to explain how gorgeous you look right now." Phil smiled and kissed AJ's neck.

AJ giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself. You should wear suits more often." she said seductively. They planned on staying at the hotel the room the entire time of the prom. Phil made an excuse to leave and AJ, well no one was going to notice she was gone. They would just think that she didn't go at all.

Phil and AJ spent the entire time making love, talking, and then making love again. That was pretty much the routine throughout the whole night.

"How did you get so many condoms in your wallet?" AJ laughed.

"I have tricks." Phil grinned and kissed her forehead. There were a couple of minutes of silence until AJ spoke up.

"You're not gonna leave me are you?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"When I leave, promise me you won't forget about me and find someone else." AJ whispered and kissed his chest.

"Never, AJ. I'm yours. You have nothing to worry about. But can you promise me the same the thing?"

"Of course. I promise, I promise." she said in between all the kisses that she was planting on his face.

"Round number 4?" Phil opened up another condom and put it on.

AJ straddled his lap in response and quickly went down as Phil's hard cock entered her for the 4th time that night. "Oh...I love..you so much Phil..." AJ said in between moans. Her pussy was getting wet again quickly.

"Fuck! I love you too..dammit AJ." Phil growled and they cummed after a few more thrusts.

Phil pulled out and AJ hopped of his lap and sat on her knees next to Phil. She had to regain her composure because she felt light-headed from the intense and quick orgasm she just had. Phil got up and went to go dispose of the condom. When he entered the room again he saw that AJ was looking at her phone with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked concerned.

"Paige..."

"What about Paige?"

"She...she says that my sister is here!" AJ was panicking now. She quickly got off the bed and picked up her bra, panties and dress, then put them on quickly. In the back of her mind, she was wondering why the hell her sister was there.

"Calm down, just say you were in the bathroom." Phil said as he started to get dressed as well.

"You're right, I need to calm down." AJ took a deep breath. "I better get down there.''

"Ok, well since I made an excuse to leave, I can't go back so we'll just talk later."

"Ok bye!" AJ kissed him quickly and left.

Phil sighed and went to the nightstand. He took something out and opened it up.

_I'll give it to her at a better time. _Phil thought before placing it inside his pocket.

**REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

While AJ was in the elevator, she was biting her nails in nervousness. She was hoping her sister would believe her when she said she was in the restroom and was hoping the reason she was there, was not for a bad reason. It was weird to her that her sister showed up. AJ got out of the elevator and quickly made her way into the hall. She looked for Paige and her sister. After a few moments, she finally spotted them. She walked over and grabbed her sister hand and walked them out of the hall so they could talk in peace.

"Sorry I took a while, I was in the restroom. Now, what are you doing here?" AJ crossed her arms.

Erika shrugged. "Don't know. I was just curious to see how the prom was set up."

"What the hell? That's why you came here? Seriously Erika?" AJ rolled her eyes and couldn't believe she left panicked over nothing. But then she looked at her sister suspiciously. "Erika, why are you really here?"

Erika sighed and laughed. "Ok fine, I came to see if my suspicions were true."

"W-What suspicions?" AJ started to get nervous again.

"That you have a boyfriend." Erika winked at her.

"Erika really? I don't have a boyfriend." AJ tried to sell it as much as she could.

"I know that now I guess. You're behavior says different though. Your always smiling when you get a text and your gone almost all the time from home. All the signs were there. You always say you're with Paige. Unless...your lesbian and you're with Paige! Are you a lesbian?"

"Oh my fucking gosh! Erika, shut the hell up. No I'm not lesbian and I don't have a boyfriend. Why would I have a boyfriend when I'm going to leave for New York in the middle of Summer..which is pretty soon?" AJ mentally patted herself on the back. She knew that would convince her all of a sudden nosey sister.

"You're right. I'm sorry I came here. It's just that, you're gonna leave and then I'm not gonna have anyone to bug anymore." Erika frowned.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you too sis. I really am." AJ hugged her sister. She was super glad that Erika didn't follow them all the way from home. She would have been close to finding out that she was with Phil.

"Hey look. It's Mr. Brooks." Erika said pulling away.

"What?" AJ shrieked.

"Mr. Brooks. He just left the elevator. He was probably getting it on with a teacher."

"After what happened with Ms. Dumas, I doubt it."

AJ rolled her eyes but then smiled at herself as she started to think about the night she just had with Phil. It was full of nothing but love, passionate sex and quality time. Others would probably freak out about not being able to go out in public but it was a big deal for them. All they needed was each other. That was enough for them. AJ never stopped reminding herself that she was lucky to have someone like Phil. The idea of telling her family was something she wouldn't even consider until she was in college for at least a year and a half. There wasn't much they could do. She would practically be an adult. One thing was for sure. She was going to miss him so much and she hoped that they would see each other whenever they had free time.

* * *

**(After Summer Break)**

Paige eventually made it into NYU as well and she was going there with AJ. Their parents bought them a 2 year lease on an apartment that was nearby campus and they had already paid for the first year. Both their parents would be helping them out in that department. As far as college goes, they both got scholarships that would cover the expenses, except for their books. They were both set to leave in a couple of hours.

AJ was currently on her way to Phil's house for the last time. She was going to meet up with Paige and her family at the airport afterwards. She again lied to her parents and told them she had to get something important done. She arrived at Phil's house and sat in the car for a little.

The tears were already threatening to fall. This was it. This was the last time she was going to see Phil in a long time. She let out a deep breath and got out of the car. She walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the door but noticed that it was opened. She opened it slowly and went inside and closed the door. She noticed a trail of roses that trailed to Phil's bedroom. AJ followed it and soon came up to Phil's door. She opened it and was surprised by the bed being full of red rose petals. The window curtains were closed and there were candles lit everywhere. She felt Phil wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hey." he said and kissed her neck. "What do you think?''

"This..it's so thoughtful. Beautiful. I love you." She turned around and kissed him passionately. Th kiss deepened as they tilted their heads more to enter their tongues inside each others mouths. They both moaned and slowly discarded off all their clothes. Once they were both naked, they walked towards the bed and tumble on top of it still completely lip locked. AJ felt the rose petals press against her back lightly. Phil immediately went down on AJ's body, leaving trails of his wet tongue. He got to AJ's already wet pussy and he started to eat her out.

"Ohh.." AJ moaned in pleasure and arched her head back. She felt Phil entered his tongue in between her wet folds and was flicking it around. He grabbed a rose petal and brushed it on AJ's folds. AJ felt the softness of the petal and she sighed. Phil crawled back up to her and began to kiss her neck. "Phil..we don't have much..time." AJ whispered in his ear. "I wanna feel you Phil...I want to feel **all **of you."

Phil got up on his knees and took a look at AJ, fully nude for a while until he spreaded her legs a little wider. He rubbed the head on AJ's folds and then pushed in slowly. He had put no condom on and neither of them realized it. For the first time, they were flesh on flesh and it was the best feeling in the world for both of them. Phil thrusted inside her very slowly and in a sensual way. He wanted to feel this for as long as he could and so did AJ. She began to move her hips to meet with Phil's slow movements.

"You feel so good baby..." Phil said and brought his hands up to AJ's breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Oh Phil...it feels s-so...good...oh my god!" AJ squirmed as she felt her orgasm build. Phil put one of his hands behind AJ's back and pulled her up to him. They were nose to nose and Phil continued to thrust slowly in and out while looking AJ right in the eye. AJ kept her eyes on Punk and moaned as she moved her hips in circular motions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She let her tongue do all the work as it work along with Phil's. They stayed in that position until they both cummed. For the first time, Phil exploded right inside AJ and filled her up with his warm cum. It was a feeling that AJ hadn't felt before and it sent her over the edge and she moaned Phil's name over and over. The connection and tightness of Phil inside AJ was something they weren't prepared for and it made them even closer...literally. Everytime they had sex was great and passionate but this time, it was more than that. It was romantic, sensual, and was just an overall great feeling that they knew they would never forget.

Phil layed AJ back on the bed and got off the bed to grab something from the night stand. Before he did, he spoke up. "Come here." he said and reached out his hand to her. AJ immediately took his hand and got up off the bed. They stood face to face next to the bed that was a mess, with flower petals all over the place.

"AJ, this is the last time that we are going to see each other in a long time. I want you to understand that you are leaving with my heart. You are my everything and I love you so much." he paused as his voice began to crack. He pressed their foreheads together. "I am making you the promise, that I will call you everyday, I will think about you everyday all day. You will be the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I got sleep. I promise to stay faithful to you, to wait for you whenever we see each other again. I will always love you AJ and I will never regret **Listening To My Heart** when it told me to go after you and love you." AJ at that point was sobbing and held onto Phil's biceps tighter than she had ever held him before. Phil reached in the nightstand and pulled out a red little box. AJ put her hand on her mouth as she saw him pull it out. Phil opened it up to reveal a beautiful promise ring. He took it out and grabbed AJ's left hand.

"Since you're leaving, I want you to take me with you. If not physically, then emotionally, and mentally. This ring holds all the promises I just made to you AJ. As long as you wear it, I'll be there with you and so will all the promises. It would make me the happiest guy in the world if you wore it." He put the ring on her finger and looked at her in the eye.

AJ was speechless and really didn't know what to say. "I'm gonna miss you so much." she cried and threw herself in his arms. "Thank you...for this..for loving me... for making me the happiest girl ever...for being there for me..for supporting me...all the promises you made to me, I'm making them to you too."

Phil, for the first time in a LONG time, began to cry. "Hopefully in the future, this promise ring will become into something more." he leaned in and they kissed each other with everything they had. They whimpered as they kissed and cried at the same time; holding each other...not wanting to let go. AJ rubbed her thumb across the beautiful promise ring that Phil just gave to her. She would never take it off. They heistantly pulled away and got themselves together...trying to be strong. They put all their close back on and it time for AJ to leave.

They slowly walked hand in hand down the hall and they stopped once they got to the front door.

"I love you. I'm gonna miss you so much. Even though, I am going to have you with me." AJ said and kissed the promise finger happily being worn on her ring finger. "I'll call you when I land."

Phil brushed his face with his hands then nodded. "I love you too and I'm going to miss you too. Make me proud and go kill it." he smiled softly at her and held her close. They leaned in for one last kiss, again, giving it all they had with more passion and love. They pulled away and wiped the tears away from each other's faces.

As AJ walked to her car, she kept on glancing back at Phil everytime. Her eyes never left him as she got in the car. Phil felt his stomach drop as the car pulled out of the driveway and AJ left.

As AJ drove off, she felt the biggest lump in her throat and she felt her heart break a little. The damage was done. She made her way to the airport where she would be heading off to New York for God knows how long.

**TEARS! REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

AJ managed to get herself together before arriving at the airport. She tried to compose herself before finally getting out of the car. She grabbed her luggage and made her way inside. She instantly found her parents, sister, and Paige. Paige walked up to AJ before she could get to everybody else.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked concerned. She knew how hard it was going to be to say goodbye to Phil. They were use to seeing each other everyday and now that wasn't going to happen. Paige couldn't help but feel bad for the couple.

"Yeah I'm fine." AJ assured her.

"Umm?" Paige grabbed AJ's left hand and spotted the promise ring. "What's this?"

"Shit! I forgot to hide it." AJ took off the ring momentarily and put it in her pocket. "I'll explain on the plane ok." AJ said and went to go approach her parents.

"Sweetie, where were you?'' hee mom Jessica asked.

"I had to take care of something mom. I told you."

"Right. Well, this is it I guess." the tears were already falling from Jessica's face. "I'm gonna miss you so much honey." she went in for a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you too mom. All of you." she turned to her sister and her dad and gave them a warm smile. "I'll call everyday to see how you guys are doing and everything."

"I'm proud of you April. Go knock em dead." her father said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to miss you sis." Erika wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her sister.

"I'll miss you guys too but I'll come during breaks. I'll be back before you guys know it." AJ started to cry again. The reasons were a mixture of her family and of course of Phil.

A voice over the speaker went off saying that the next flight to New York was boarding. AJ said goodbye to her family one last time before finally heading off with Paige. They went through security with their tickets already in hand.

AJ sighed as she handed over her tickets so it could be checked. Once they did everything and got settled in their seats, AJ pulled out the promise ring Phil gave her and put back in the place it belonged.

"So now you wanna tell me?" Paige asked smiling. She knew it was either a promise ring or and engagement ring. Either way, Paige thought it was adorable and she wanted to know every little detail.

"It's a promise ring Paige. He gave it to me after we...you know.'' AJ giggled and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Aww that is so sweet. You guys kill me. In a good way." Paige was such a big supporter of Phil and AJ. It made her wish she had someone to have that type of relationship with.

"Yeah, he told me that as long as I wear it, he'll be with me and that hopefully one day, it will turn into something more." AJ put her head back on the headrest and looked up. Remembering the look in Phil's eyes when he was practically pouring his heart out to her. His green gorgeous eyes were filled with nothing but sincerity, love, lust, and honesty. It made AJ feel special and just made her love him even more.

Once the plane took off, AJ looked out the window and sighed. She was really going to miss everything and everybody from Chicago but she knew she would be back at some point. AJ laid back on her seat and closed her eyes. She definitely needed a nap. Paige on the other hand, plugged her earphones in her ears and blasted the music on her phone. Music always calmed her down. She closed her eyes trying to relax but then someone tapped her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and took the ear buds out of her ears annoyed.

"What?" she said sighing.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear the music you're listening to. It's Metallica right?" the man asked with a smirk.

"Yup. You a fan?" Paige asked with a smile. They guy was pretty attractive. He had some gorgeous blue eyes. He was sitting on the set of seats next to her and AJ.

"Huge. I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yeah. I'm Paige Knight by the way." she extended her hand and he immediately accepted it.

"I'm Dean. Dean Ambrose."

* * *

**(With Phil)**

After AJ left Phil was pretty much down. She hadn't even been away for more than a couple of hours and he was already suffering. Well, he was already suffering before she even left. He knew they would keep in contact though. And he knew they were going to see each other again. He just hoped that everything would still be the same. His fear was that AJ would find someone better in New York and leave him. He knew she would never do that but in the back of his mind, he still had that fear.

He couldn't help but love the look on AJ's face when he gave her the promise ring. His heart melted at her reaction and the look in her eyes. He knew that she loved it and she did indeed hope the same as him. That ring would become something way more in the future. He knew that as long as she wore that ring, he was with her and she would be safe. She practically wore his heart on her finger.

Phil walked back into the bedroom and looked at the bed. It still contained the rose petals and the messy bed sheets caused by AJ and himself. He smiled to himself and remembered every single detail of what had happened a couple of hours ago. For the first time, they connected with nothing in the middle. They were both in the moment and didn't realize what the consequences could be; and at this point, they still didn't. He eventually snapped out of his thoughts and started cleaning up the bedroom. Once he was finished, he was about to head for a shower until the doorbell rang.

Phil rubbed his eyes and went to go see who it was. He approached the door and opened it. His jaw dropped.

"M-Maria?!"

**REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Phil was shocked at who was in front of him. It was his ex-girlfriend whom he had not seen in a couple of years when she broke up with him.

"It's been too long Phil. I wanted to see you and catch up." Maria smiled. He still looked as attractive as he did years ago. Maybe even more in Maria's mind. She was there to see if he would give her another chance. She doubted that he was seeing anybody. "Can I please come in?" she asked with a slight pout.

Phil was absolutely clueless as to why she was there but he didn't want to be rude. When they ended their relationship years ago, they actually ended it on a good note. "Umm, sure. Come in." he stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"I haven't been here in years. It still looks the same." Maria laughed.

"Yeah, you know me. I hardly change anything." Phil scratched the back of his neck. He felt a little awkward having Maria in his house again. "Umm, do you want a drInk or something?" he offered again, not wanting to be rude.

"Water is fine; thanks." she responded. Phil nodded and headed into the kitchen. As he poured the water into a cup, he was trying to figure out why Maria was there. She said it was to catch up but he felt it wasn't just for that. If it was what he thought it was, he would tell her the truth immediately. He grabbed the glass of water and turned around to walk out but was startled by Maria who was standing there with her shirt off.

"Maria put your shirt back on." Phil shook his head and looked down. He knew this was the real reason she came back.

"You sure you want me to?" Maria asked seductively. "Before you would practically tear my shirt off." she laughed.

"Yeah because I was with you. Now I'm not. Maria, I'm with someone ok. Put your shirt back on."

"Really? Where is she then?" Maria walked closer to him.

"She's just not...here right now." Phil answered. He wasn't going to tell her that AJ was in New York. That would just give Maria the green light.

"There you go...she's not here right now. So why does it matter?" she approached him and placed her hands on his chest; which he immediately brushed off.

"Maria seriously, if you came just for that, I suggest you leave and not waste your time. I'm not interested."

Maria started to laugh hysterically. "Since when did you become Mr. Faithful? You always cheat on your girlfriends. You cheated on me, on Beth, and Kelly and-"

"Yeah, yeah but I'm not like that anymore and this girl is the one I actually want to marry one day so fuck off." Phil snapped.

"Whatever Phil. Just know that this won't be the last time you see me. You're bound to fall eventually." She leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth. Phil jerked his head away and rubbed the corner of his mouth in disgust. "Oh and, you might as well warn that little girlfriend of yours. She has no chance against me Phil; and even you know that. I want you back and you know I always get what I want." With that, she winked at him and walked out.

Phil pounded his fists onto the kitchen counter. He had no idea what he was going to do about Maria. He knew he would not be able to get her off his back. Phil had to return to work in a couple of weeks and he had no time for games. What scared him the most was what Maria said. _You're bound to fall eventually._ Phil didn't want to admit it but in the past he was a cheater and it was always easy for him to cheat. But then again, none of his past girlfriends could even compete with AJ. As long as he remembered that, he would have no problem turning Maria down every time she came onto him, right? He would admit that it would be a challenge because AJ wasn't there. He shook his head in disappointment and frustration at himself for even considering it a challenge.

* * *

**(With AJ and Paige)**

AJ woke up from her nap and her eyelids were heavy. All the crying she did really wore her out. She turned to the right to see what Paige was doing and she noticed that Paige was talking to some guy. She nudged her on the elbow to get her attention.

"Oh AJ, your awake." Paige smiled.

"Yeah, who are you talking to?" she whispered.

"Oh this is Dean Ambrose. Dean, this is my best friend AJ." AJ and Dean said hi and shook each other's hands.

AJ was about to say something until someone stood in between Paige, AJ, & Dean. AJ's eyes widened at the sight.

"Dammit Roman, can you stop sticking out your ass in the girls' faces. You're so dam rude." Dean rolled his eyes and pushed him out the way so he could see Paige and AJ again. "Guys, this is my idiot friend Roman Reigns. Roman this is Paige and that's AJ." Dean pointed at her. Roman was grabbing something from the top shelf of where their small luggage was being held at. He closed the top bunk and turned around to see the petite girl sitting there. She was gorgeous for sure. Roman thought.

AJ looked up at the rather tall man and she had to admit he was pretty attractive. He had gray eyes. She had never seen someone with gray eyes and she was fascinated to say the least. She saw Roman smile at her and she blushed. Just then, an image of Phil came to mind and she shook her head, clearing out her thoughts and the spell she felt she was in.

"Nice to meet you AJ." Roman smiled and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you...t-too." AJ stumbled on her words at the end. As they shook hands, Roman held a firm grip on AJ's little hand which prevented her from pulling away quickly. The mistake AJ made was to look into his eyes again. She was under that spell all over again; at least that's how she would describe it. Roman finally let go of her hand and he went to go sit next to Dean. Paige and Dean smiled at each other at the encounter they noticed. Even though Paige was smiling, she was worried on the inside. Phil wasn't going to be around and with Roman, who was obviously going to New York as well, she hoped nothing would happen. She noticed right away AJ's reaction and she didn't like it one bit. She leaned to AJ's ear and simply whispered, "Phil."

AJ sighed. "I'm not doing anything Paige."

"And it better stay that way." she warned her.

"You honestly think I would do that to him? Plus, we don't even know if these guys are staying in NY."

"Then let's find out." She wanted to know for her benefit too because she actually liked Dean. They seemed to have a lot in common and she would love to see him again. "So, are you guys going to New York for a couple of days or what?"

"Nah, We're moving there" Dean answered. Paige sighed in relief and AJ was emotionless. She would obviously never cheat on Phil. She looked over to Roman who was looking at her and smiling. His smile was gorgeous. _AJ stop that. _She looked away and then looked at the promise ring on her finger.

She smiled to herself remembering what Phil said while he placed it on her finger. No, she would never do anything to hurt Phil. She might of thought Roman was attractive but she wouldn't do anything with him. As long as she had that ring on, she had Phil with her. AJ would never do anything when she practically held Phil's heart in her hands. She loved him. She smiled again and kissed the ring.

* * *

"You diggin AJ aren't ya?" Dean whispered to Roman so neither Paige or AJ could hear.

"Why does it matter. She's married." Roman whispered back.

"Married? What are you talking about?" Dean chuckled.

"Look at her ring finger." Roman said and Dean did what he was told.

"Oh I see. But she's too young to be married don't ya think? Maybe it's a promise ring or something."

"Either way, it doesn't help my case." He sighed.

"You really like her." Dean teased.

"Shut the fuck up. Do you know why they are going to New York anyways?"

"Yeah, Paige told me they are attending college at NYU. Anyways, I'll ask Paige about where the guy is if you want."

"No, don't. She seems like one of those girls who doesn't cheat. Just leave it."

"If you say so. All I'm saying is that you always get a girl to cheat on their boyfriend and you don't even have to say anything. Look at you. They always fall man; and you don't even have to try. Lucky bastard." Dean laughed and patted Roman on the shoulder. Roman just rolled his eyes in response.

Dean took out a piece of paper and wrote down his number. He looked over at Roman who was busy with his phone. Dean smirked and wrote down Roman's number right under his. Once was done, he turned to look at Paige.

"Hey, here." he whispered and gave her the folded paper.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"My numbers. Once we land we're obviously going to different destinations so call me if you ever want to get together." Dean winked at her and Paige blushed and nodded.

Paige opened up the paper and saw that there were two numbers on there. One had Dean's name next to it and the other had Roman's. Paige sighed knowing that one was obviously for AJ. Paige bit her lip not knowing if she should tell AJ. She glanced down at the ring on AJ's finger and smiled. _Nah, AJ would never do such a thing. Stop thinking too much of this Paige. _She shook head. She wouldn't tell AJ about his number but she wouldn't hide it either.

**WHAT ARE PHIL AND AJ THINKING?! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A DAY. SHEESH... REVIEW :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Once AJ and Paige landed in New York, they said their friendly goodbyes to Dean and Roman. AJ noticed that Roman kept a pretty stern demeanour and didn't really say much. She knew that he had probably seen the ring.

"So, I guess we'll see you around?" Dean asked as they gathered all their luggage and placed it in the taxi.

"Yeah definitely. See ya." Paige smiled and handed Dean a paper that contained her number secretly. AJ looked over to Roman who just walked away and didn't say anything. She didn't know why but it bothered her that he was ignoring her. At the same time AJ understood though if it was indeed about the ring. As they placing their bags into their own taxi, AJ took her phone out and called Phil like she promised she would. It rang about three times before he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. I just landed." AJ smiled to herself.

"That's good babe. I'm glad you had a safe flight." Phil sighed.

"Are you ok Phil? You sound upset." AJ asked concerned.

''I just miss you already. That's all." Phil said honestly although he was upset about something. He thought that Maria had left but he was apparently wrong. She was currently taking a shower in his house because she decided it was cute to cover herself in chocolate syrup in order to seduce him; which didn't end up working.

"I miss you too babe. You know what though, every time I look at the ring you gave me, I feel like you're right here with me. I love you."

"I love you too." Phil heard the bathroom door open. "Umm, babe I'm going to let you go so you can get settled with Paige. You can call me later tonight ok. Bye love you." Phil didn't wait for AJ to answer and just hung up. He didn't want Maria to hear him talking to her. She would know who it was and would try something right there and then.

Phil saw Maria enter the living room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. He saw her from the corner of his eye and didn't turn to see her. "I think you forgot to put your clothes on." he said sternly.

"Silly Phil. I don't have any clean clothes with me. The clothes I came with is covered in chocolate remember?" Maria laughed.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Than I guess you're leaving with nothing but a towel on." He stood up, grabbed Maria's bag and dragged her by the arm to the front door.

"Phil, you're hurting my arm. You're seriously going to let me leave like this?!" Maria yelled and yanked her arm away from his grip.

"Yes! I want you to get the hell out and leave me the fuck alone!" Phil's faced turned bright red with rage.

"You know, for someone who claims they have a girlfriend...I don't see her here, I haven't heard you talk on the phone with her. Are you sure you're not lying me?" Maria did the unexpected and unwrapped the towel from her body, letting it fall into a heap behind her.

"For fucks sake Maria!" Phil rubbed his temples and turned his back to her. He couldn't believe that he let himself be in this type of situation. AJ had only left hours ago and he was already in a position where he had his ex-girlfriend naked, in the middle of his living room. He should have never let her inside his house in the first place. Phil jumped when he felt Maria wrap her arms around his waist. "Maria get off of me." Phil whispered. He could feel Maria's breasts press against his back and he just held his hands up. He looked down to the front of his jeans. He was in trouble.

* * *

AJ and Paige managed to get to their apartment pretty quickly. Luckily enough, their parents had arranged for new furniture and everything else they needed, to be in place by the time they got there. They entered and sure enough everything was there. There were only a couple of boxes that needed to be unpacked.

"I'm sure it's nothing AJ. He was probably busy and had to hang up right away." Paige tried to assure her.

"I don't know. He sounded upset and he didn't even wait for me to say bye. He just hung up on me." AJ shrugged.

"It's nothing. I don't know about you, but I'm glad we don't have to do much. I'm tense right now from the flight." Paige sat on the couch, relaxed and changed the subject.

"Yeah me too." AJ agreed.

"How about we go out? We should explore what this city has to offer."

"I don't know Paige. We just got here and-"

"Oh c'mon AJ. School doesn't start in a couple of weeks. We need to take advantage and go out. Get familiar with the city." Paige pressed.

"Ugh, okay fine." AJ gave in. Paige jumped up with joy and headed for the bathroom. AJ noticed that there was a piece of paper on the couch where Paige was sitting. _Must of fell out of her pocket. _AJ thought and went to go get it. She decided to unfold it to see what it was. She unfolded it and saw it was Dean's number AND Roman's as well. She began to wonder why Paige didn't say anything. Out of instinct, AJ took her phone out and saved both numbers to her phone. She did it so fast and wasn't thinking clearly. When she heard Paige come out the bathroom, she headed over to her.

"Paige, when did Roman and Dean give you this?" AJ asked lifting up the folded paper.

"Oh umm, Dean gave it to me...on the plane." Paige scratched her scalp. She was hoping AJ wasn't mad at her for not telling her. Then again, why would she be? It's not a big deal. _AJ shouldn't be phased by this. _Paige thought.

"Oh...and he gave you Roman's too huh."

"Yeah but there's not use for it."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked confused.

"Well yeah. I mean it's obvious the number is for you but why would you want it?"

"Paige, seriously? Yes I'm with Phil and I love him to death. You know it, I know it, and so does Phil. That doesn't mean that we can't make friends here. We're going to be here approximately 4 years. We are allowed to make friends right?" AJ put her hands on her hips. She knew what Paige was saying and AJ didn't blame her considering the affect that Roman left on her but she would never do anything with him. Then again, she didn't know if she was trying to convince Paige or herself.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry that I thought that way in the first place. And yeah, of course we have to make friends. I guess we can start with those two." Paige sighed. Based on AJ's reaction, she was convinced that AJ would never do anything to hurt Phil. "I'm going to go change so we can go out...that's if you still want to."

"Of course I want to. I'm going to do the same." Once AJ entered her room and closed the door, she pulled her phone out. First she called her mom and informed her that they got to New York safely and everything was ok. She spoke with her mom for a couple of minutes and then hung up. Once the AJ hung up with her she went back to her contacts and looked for the next person she wanted to talk to. The petite young women smiled and quickly hit dial. It rang a couple of times and then someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Roman? It's me AJ..."

**REVIEW.**


	28. Chapter 28

Roman was shocked when he heard AJ's voice on the other end of the phone. "AJ? Umm, not trying to sound rude but how did you get my number?" Roman asked confused.

"Oh umm, Dean gave Paige both your numbers. I'm sorry I called, I shouldn't have. I'll just go." AJ felt stupid calling him. He had no idea that Dean gave Paige his number and she was embarrassed.

"No wait, it's ok. Did you need something?"

"Umm well...Paige and I are planning to go out in a while and I just wanted to see if you guys would like to join us. We could really need some friends right now and we would like to get to know you guys a little bit better. If you guys are up to it of course."

Roman's cheekbones flared at the word 'friends.' He knew that Dean and Paige liked each other and that it would turn into something more. As far as AJ though, it was clear she only saw him as a friend and Roman didn't want that. He obviously wanted more and he didn't want to risk doing anything about it. AJ obviously had a boyfriend and for once, he didn't want to get in between it. Before, he couldn't careless about a girls relationship status but AJ was different. He felt the need to not approach her in that way. He actually liked her so much that he would respect her. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to go. It would be torture knowing he couldn't do anything.

"Roman? Are you still there?" AJ asked.

"Umm, yeah sorry about that. Umm, I'm sure Dean would like to go but I don't think I can."

"Oh..why not?" AJ asked. Roman could hear the disappointment in her voice and it made him feel bad instantly.

"You know what...on second thought, I think I'll go." Roman gave in.

"Great! I'll text to you to tell you where we are going."

"Alright, see you later." Roman smiled.

AJ grinned as she hung up the phone. She was excited to get to know Roman. She really wanted to be his friend and hoped that he did too. Of course, she knew he probably wanted something more but with the ring on her finger, she hoped that he wouldn't try something...and vise versa. She shook her head and started to look for what to wear. AJ wasn't picky so she always got dressed quickly. Once she finished, she went out of her bedroom and saw Paige applying her make-up in the bathroom.

"Hey I'm ready." AJ said leaning against the opened door.

"Already? You're not even going to put make-up on?"

"Nope. I don't like wearing that stuff." AJ crossed her arms. "By the way, I invited Dean and Roman." AJ said quickly and ran to the living room to sit down.

"You what?!" Paige shrieked and ran after her.

"Yeah, I invited them. You should be happy; you're going to see Dean again." AJ winked at her. "Let's go so we can find a place that they can meet us at."

Paige shook her head and grabbed her purse. "Let's go." she didn't know what would happen with AJ and Roman but she hoped everything went smoothly.

Once they were walking around the city, they were admiring all the bright city lights.

"Crap, I should have worn a sweater. It's freezing." AJ said rubbing her arms.

"Look, this looks like a nice place. What do you say?" Paige asked looking through the window of a small restaurant.

"Yeah it's fine. Hurry let's go in before I freeze to death." AJ hissed. They went inside and order a table for four. Once they got seated AJ took her phone out and texted Roman the name of the restaurant and what street it was on."

"I wonder what Dean is going to wear." Paige laughed.

"You really like him huh?" AJ teased.

"I really do. We had a great conversation on the plane. He's sweet."

"I'm glad he infatuates you that much." AJ said. She was glad that Paige found someone who made her happy.

After a couple of minutes, Paige and AJ noticed Roman and Dean walking through the door of the restaurant. AJ all of a sudden got nervous. Roman was wearing a sleeveless shirt. You could easily see the shoulder tattoo that went all the way down to his wrist and also on his chest. He had his long black hair tied in a low bun and was holding his jacket in his hand. You could tell how fit he was. AJ almost drooled at the sight. She composed herself before they approached the table.

"Hey guys!" Paige smiled and stood up to hug Dean and Roman. AJ just sat there, smiled and waved. Dean of course sat next to Paige and Roman sat next to AJ.

As the night went on, all four of them had great conversation while eating their food. They got to know each other very well. AJ decided to leave out the subject about her relationship status. Paige of course had to bring it up to know if Dean was single or not. They both would drop hints of flirting and it made AJ and Roman uncomfortable. Once they finished eating and paid, they decided to walk through Times Square and AJ & Paige were in awe again. They had never seen anything like that. Of course Chicago had its share of awesome lights and buidlings but it was nothing compared to New York. Dean and Paige were walking ahead of Roman and AJ.

AJ started to shiver as the cold air creeped up on her again. She again regretted not wearing a sweater.

"Are you cold? Here." Roman took his jacket off and put it around AJ's shoulders.

"What about you? You're not wearing any sleeves. You'll freeze." AJ was going to take it off and give it back to him but Roman stopped her.

"Don't worry I can manage. I would rather freeze than to have you shiver." He smiled and AJ blushed.

"Thank you" she said and wrapped the jacket around her petite body. Roman just nodded and fixed the collar for her. AJ for once felt like she was free. She was able to go out and not worry about anything. It had been a long time since she was able to be with a guy out in public. It felt good. AJ glanced down at her ring and frowned. She lifted her head to look at Roman who was looking up at the tall buildings as they walked.

AJ smiled and bit her lip. She grabbed Roman's arm which caused him to stop walking to look at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Mhm." AJ responded and stepped closer to him. Their chests almost touching. AJ looked at Roman's biceps and rubbed them with her hands.

"What are you doing AJ?" Roman asked looking away. He knew this would happen but then again, she was touching him and he was confused. He grabbed her left hand and touched the ring on her finger. "Don't do anything you're going to regret." he said and lifted her hand so she could regain memory of the ring that was settled on her finger and the person that gave it to him. Roman knew this would happen. Unfortunately Dean was right. Roman didn't need to say or do anything for a girl to fall. AJ looked at the ring and sighed.

"It's been too long though." she frowned.

"Too long of what?" Roman looked at her confused.

"That I've been with a guy out in public." she looked into his gray eyes.

"I don't understand. You have a boyfriend, fiance...whatever he is and you haven't been with him out in public?" Roman sounded as confused as ever. AJ nodded her head. "Why?" he asked.

AJ sighed again and looked around to notice that Dean and Paige were nowhere to be seen. "Let's go back to my place" she said and grabbed Roman's hand. As they walked, AJ texted Paige to let her know that she went back home with Roman. AJ decided to tell Roman about her hidden relationship with Phil. She never trusted people so easily but she knew she could trust Roman. She just knew it. Plus, nothing would happen considering they are in different states now and he isn't her teacher anymore.

They soon arrived and AJ allowed Roman to enter the apartment. They took a seat on the couch and drank from their coffee cups, which they bought on their way to the apartment.

"Okay, so I'm going to explain everything to you...if you're willing to listen."

"Of course I am. I'm all ears." Roman smiled at her and placed his coffee on the coffee table.

"Ok well you see..the guy that gave me this promise ring..my boyfriend...he's um..he used to be my high school teacher. He's only about 7 years older than me and you can pretty much figure out why I can't be out with him in public." AJ bit her lip as she waited for Roman's reaction.

"Wow. That's crazy." Roman said a little taken back. He wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah but I kind of miss being out in public with a guy you know?" Roman nodded in response. "So, you're not judging me for dating someone who use to be my teacher?"

"No. I guess you can't really help who you fall for. Whether it's a teacher, your boss...or someone whose already taken." Roman hung his head low.

AJ frowned when she realized what he was referring to. She cupped his cheek which forced him to look at her. AJ found herself in that spell again. She couldn't look away from those mesmerizing gray eyes. Something came over her and she leaned in closer to his face.

"AJ, don't. You don't really want to do this. Snap out of it." Roman shook his head and tried to move his head back but AJ stopped him and suddenly pressed her lips on his. Roman tried to pull away but this time, he stopped himself and kissed her back. He placed his hands on her hips as they continued to kiss. AJ held onto his biceps and opened up more to deepen the kiss. Roman groaned and grabbed the opening of his jacket, that she was wearing and took it off her body. AJ didn't know what was happening but she couldn't stop kissing him.

* * *

Phil woke up and looked at the clock. It was 11:00 p.m. He remembered that he was supposed to call AJ so he reached for his phone; hoping she was still awake. He turned his body to face the other side of the bed. His eyes widened when he saw Maria laying next to him...naked. He all of a sudden noticed that he was naked as well...

**NO! Ok, guys please don't kill me for this lol :/ This was done for a reason..so no worries! REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: You guys will thank me by the time you finish reading this chapter...and you'll be relieved ;)**

AJ woke up the next morning and groaned. She was about to do something stupid last night and she was glad that Roman put a stop to it. AJ looked at the ring and felt guilty. She didn't go all they way with Roman of course but she still kissed him. She kind of felt like she failed Phil in a way. She knew that the next time she talked to him, she had to tell him what had happened. She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. While she was showering, she began to wonder how she was basically in a trance last night when she was kissing Roman. His eyes were very mysterious and they could trap any girl really. She was fortunate that Roman cared enough about her and her relationship to stop themselves before it went too far.

* * *

"Maria get the hell up!." Phil yelled as he started to put his clothes on.

"No" Maria whined.

"Maria, last night you threatned me to let you stay. You swore you would leave early in the morning. Well, its morning. Get up and leave."

"Thanks for getting naked for me Phil." Maria laughed as she got up to get dressedin the clothes that still had chocolate stains on them.

"Yeah whatever. Let this be the last time that you come here and let it be the last time you threaten to kill yourself if I don't do what you say." Maria requested for him to let her stay the night. She also told him to sleep naked because when they were together, they would always sleep like that; even when they didn't have sex.

"Seriously Phil, you're lucky I didn't request for you to sleep with me." Maria smiled at him. "That will come later though. This is just the beginning." Phil grabbed her by the arm and took her out the room and out the front door.

"Stay the hell away from me." Phil slammed the door and sighed in frustration. He knew he had to tell AJ immediately of what happened. He grabbed his phone to call her but then put it back down. He walked over to his laptop and started typing away at a certain site.

* * *

AJ and Paige got home from shopping and they were exhausted. They went clothes shopping and grocery shopping. They had spent most of the day out on the streets. Once they got home, they made multiple trips in and out of the apartment, bringing in all the bags. By the time they finished, they both collapsed on the couch to relax for a while. It was already 7 p.m. and AJ hadn't talked to Phil all day. She was worried about that and she was nervous to tell him.

"When are you going to tell Phil what happened?" Paige asked kicking off her shoes. She was upset with AJ for even coming close to anything happening with Roman.

"I'm going to call him right now." AJ was about to grab her phone but then she heard a knock on the door. AJ got up to get it and when she opened the door, she couldn't believe it. Was she imagining things? "P-Phil?! Is that you?!" AJ said shocked. She rubbed her eyes multiple times to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

"It's me baby." Phil smiled and almost fell to the floor when AJ jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"W-what are you doing here?! How?!" AJ couldn't complete a single sentence because she was so happy he was there.

"I couldn't be away from you babe. I know it's only been a day since you left but it felt like years to me. I couldn't handle it. I had to come see you." Phil hugged her tightly and placed kisses all over her neck.

"I missed you too! So so much!" AJ kissed him on the lips. It was refreshing to feel his lips on hers again. She finally felt complete again.

Phil groaned into the kiss. He had missed her pink, plump, soft lips on his and it was a relief to feel them again and capture them with his own.

"A-hem!" they heard someone say and turned to see Paige standing there with her arms crossed. Phil and AJ laughed before AJ got off of Phil and stood on her feet.

"Paige, nice to see you again."

"Same here...Phil. I think I'll call you Phil from now on." Paige laughed.

"You are allowed. I'm not your teacher anymore." Phil smiled and kissed AJ on the forehead.

"Babe, come in. What are we still doing out here?!" AJ chuckled and helped Phil with his bags.

Once they went inside they all sat down on the couch to talk.

"Babe, I was about to call you when you rang the doorbell. I hadn't talked to you since yesterday when I landed; I got worried." AJ said as she glanced over to Paige who had that 'are you kidding me' look.

"Yeah, I was um busy with some stuff and I didn't have time to call you. I'm so sorry about that." Phil sighed. He knew the time was approaching when he had to tell AJ about Maria. That was one of the reason why he decided to go there ever since he kicked Maria out of the house. He got the plane ticket over the internet and made sure that it was the earliest flight so he could get there before midnight. "It was hard for me to concentrate on anything because I was missing you and I couldn't take it so that's why I took the earliest flight to get here soon." Phil said sincerely. He had also left to obviously get away from Maria and prevent any problems.

AJ smiled and pecked him on the lips. She was lucky to have a boyfriend that needed her that much. Her smile faded a little when she remembered what happened with Roman on the very couch that they were currently sitting on right now. She knew she had to tell him and it had to be right now.

"Babe, I have to tell you something." AJ said and bit her lip.

Phil immediately noticed her bite her lip; which meant she was nervous. "So do I but I want to go first." Phil said looking to the ground. His heart was pounding and he was nervous. He hoped that AJ didn't jump to conclusion and think he had sex with Maria. AJ was nervous as hell and her palsm began to sweat. She hoped that Phil didn't assume anything before she told the whole story.

When Paige heard that, she saw it as her cue to leave. She got up and was about to walk to her room but the doorbell rang. She suddenly gasped as she remembered she invited Dean and Roman over for dinner. She mentally kicked herself. She looked over to AJ who widened her eyes at Paige insinuating that they were screwed.

"You guys expecting company?" Phil asked looking at AJ.

Neither AJ or Paige responded. Paige just went to the door, opened it a little and stepped out before closing the door behind her. "Dean...Roman." she said as she looked at the boys with a nervous smile on her face. This was going to be a looong night.

**Authors Note: I'm such a troll huh? ;) You really think I would have them cheat? Nahh. AJ and Roman only kissed but nothing more! Phil and Maria didn't do anything either. Just a silly request by the psycho, Maria. You guys can breathe now! :) REVIEW. **

**P.S.- I apologize if this chapter was too short for you guys. Next one will be longer :)**


	30. Chapter 30

"Paige, what's going on?'' Dean looked at her curiously. He right away noticed that she was nervous.

"Yeah, you look kind of freaked out." Roman added.

"Me? No...I'm umm fine." Paige stuttered on her words. She was nervous and she didn't want Roman to see Phil or Phil to see Roman; that wouldn't be good. "Umm, why don't we go out to eat? Yeah..let' umm...let's go." Paige was about to drag them out of there until they heard screams from inside the apartment.

"What's going on? Where's AJ?" Roman asked. He was about to open the door but someone from inside opened it first. It was Phil; he had never been so pissed off before.

"Whose this guy?" Dean asked Paige with a tone of jealousy in his voice. Paige just rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm lightly.

"Which one of you is Roman?!" Phil asked with a scowl on his face.

"That would be me." Roman's deep voice spoke up and stepped closer to Phil. They were face to face.

"You kissed my girlfriend eh?"

"I did. And I stopped it before it went too far so you should be thankful for that."

"I don't have to Be thankful for shit!" Phil yelled and then AJ stepped in between them.

"Guys stop! You're not so innocent yourself Phil. You had your ex-girlfriend naked in your bed!" AJ wiped the tears from her face and glared at Phil.

"Yeah and I told you why! And I didn't kiss her! You kissed THIS ASSHOLE!" Phil yelled even louder and pointed at Roman. He was going to lunge at Phil but AJ stopped him.

"Seriously it was nothing dude. You can't blame her; she was miserable without you and was bummed she couldn't be seen with you in public back in Chicago because of you being her teacher and all. Think what you want but the kiss meant nothing!" Roman explained truthfully.

"You told him I was your teacher in high school?" Phil asked AJ in disbelief. "Wow, you sure trust him easily after knowing him for like a day."

"Teacher and student relationship?! That really happens huh?" Dean laughed and earned another slap to the arm by Paige.

"You know what dude, you're lucky to have someone like AJ that loves you as much as she does. I'm out of here; see you around AJ. I'll see you at home Dean." Roman walked down the stairs and AJ went after him.

"Roman wait." she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You should go back up there. Fix things with him. I can tell he loves you just as much as he loves." Roman smiled down at her.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I've only known you for two days but I already consider you a friend." AJ hugged him.

Roman closed his eyes. "Don't mention it. You can always call me if you need anything." He opened his eyes again as they pulled away. "See you around." he added and AJ nodded. Roman got in the car and left.

"Hey..we're going for a walk. Are you gonna be ok with Phil up there?" Paige asked as she walked down the stairs with Dean.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go ahead." AJ walked up the stairs and entered the apartment and saw Phil sitting on the couch. AJ sat down next to him and there was silence for a couple of minutes until Phil spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? Being a jerk to Roman or allowing your ex in your house?" AJ played with her hands as she spoke.

"Both. I guess Roman does care for you and respects you enough. I should have never let Maria in my house in the first place."

"You didn't do anything with her though?"

"No I didn't. I love you too much to touch another woman again." Phil grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry too babe. That kiss I guess it was just something that I needed to get out of the way...for Roman's sake; not mine. It didn't mean anything."

"I know that now. I shouldn't have lashed out like that." Phil sighed and AJ straddled his lap.

"I love you." AJ kissed his jaw line.

"I love you too." Phil grabbed her by her hips and started kissing her neck. He went up to her ear, then her cheek then finally landed on her lips; kissing her passionately. The kiss quickly heated up and Phil discarded of both their shirts. He reached for the back of AJ's bra and unclasped it with ease. He held her tightly by the waist and kissed in between her breasts.

"Let's go to my room." AJ moaned. They got up and walked to the room; their lips never disconnecting. Phil kicked the door open and then closed it the same way. They instantly tumbled on the bed and AJ was on top, straddling him again. She broke the kiss and reached for the waistband of Phil's shorts. "I missed you so much." she whispered while looking into his eyes while she pulled his shorts and boxer briefs down; exposing his hard length.

"I missed you t-...fuck!" Phil didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because AJ immediately took his length into her mouth. She went up and down sucking and licking the precum that was already leaking. "S-stop or else I'm going to explode." Phil reached for her and pulled her up. He licked her lips with his tongue before entering it into her mouth; in a sloppy kiss. AJ moaned and she reached for his hard cock and lined up at her entrance. She lifted herself up and then went back down as he entered her slowly and AJ gasped. She missed being with Phil in this way even though it wasn't that long. She was addicted to him now and needed him more than ever.

Phil sat up and wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her tight against him while she moved up and down. "I missed this." he whispered and with his other hand, he reached down to her clit and began to rub it with his thumb.

"Oh Phil...I missed...it t-too." AJ responded in between moans. She buried her face in his neck as she continued to move her hips up and down, and then in circles. Phil struggled to hold himself up so he got on his knees and flipped them over so now he was on top and AJ was on her back, on the bed. He held her thighs apart as he began to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace. "Oh..Phil, baby..it feels so good!" AJ whimpered and began to rub her clit herself as he thrusted deeper inside her.

Seeing AJ rub her clit must have been the sexiest thing that Phil had ever seen and he felt his cock throb. AJ rubbed her clit faster as Phil thrusted faster as well and they felt their peaks approaching. They filled the room with their moans as they both came at the same time and Phil emptied himself inside of AJ. Phil pulled out her slowly and laid on the bed next to her. He looked over to the night stand on his side and raised an eyebrow when he noticed a small container on there.

"You're on the pill aren't you?'' he asked turning on his side to face her.

"Yeah. My mom took me to get them about two weeks ago. She wanted to make sure I had them by the time I left. I never told you because we were using condoms but these last two times, we didn't.

"Well it's a good thing you're on it because we wouldn't want another problem on our hands." Phil saw the frown on AJ's face when he finished the sentence. "Not that having a baby with you would be a problem; I'm just saying it wouldn't be the right time right now." he added.

AJ nodded and kissed him passionately.

"When do you take it?"

"Every morning but the day I left I took it before Paige and I got off the plane. We're fine, trust me.'' AJ smiled at him and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"You know, I don't think I want to go back to Chicago." Phil said suddenly.

"What?" AJ stood up in shock, not even bothering to cover up her naked body. She was used to Phil seeing her like that anyways.

"Yeah I mean, I already saw that I can't live without seeing you everyday. I don't want to go back." Phil rubbed her thigh as he spoke to her.

"But your sisters are there...and what about your teaching job?"

"I actually quit before I left...and I'll visit my sisters whenever I have time. The point is that I want to be with you..here. I should have moved with you in the first place."

"You really want to move here?'' AJ smiled and held onto his hand. She was happy that he wanted to be there with her and was glad he was addicted to her as she was to him. She was shocked that he would really quit his job just to be with her and and leave his life at home. He really would do anything for her

"Yup...of course I can't live here in the same apartment. Paige's parents and yours are paying for it and it wouldn't be right."

"Then?"

"I'll get a separate one here in the same complex. The closest one there is to this one."

AJ smiled and nodded in agreement. "Good idea." she bent down and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm so happy you're moving here."

"Me too." Phil licked his lips and tapped AJ's nose with his index finger. AJ giggled and laid back down; resting her head on Phil's chest and wrapping her right leg around his.

"Babe?" Phil spoke up as he played with the promise ring her gave her; which was on her finger of course.

"Mhm?"

"Do you have Roman's number by any chance? I want to have a talk with him.''

**REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31

Phil sat in the coffee shop waiting for Roman to arrive. After minutes of convincing AJ that he was just going talk to him calmly, she finally gave him his number. Phil texted Roman and asked him to meet him at that coffee shop. Phil took a sip of his coffee and he finally saw Roman enter.

Roman easily spotted Phil and walked over. He just sat down and crossed his large arms across his chest. "What's this about man?" he asked.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize...for snapping at you. I know how it can be easy to fall for someone like AJ. And I am grateful that you stopped the whole thing before it got too far. That shows how much you respect her and our relationship. Just wanted to apologize and say thanks, I guess." Phil normally never apologized to other people so he felt weird.

"I just want you to understand that for someone like her, she needs to be in a relationship where she can show off how happy she is...and by the looks of it, she is truly happy with you. I'm not so sure she was dealing well with hiding the relationship back in Chicago. But now that you're here, that will change right?''

"Yeah it will. I decided to move here and since her family is back in Chicago, we won't have a problem being out in public."

"Well good because I think that's what she needs. She needs you." Roman sighed and unfolded his arms.

Phil nodded. "Well that's all I really wanted to say. You can always come around to see AJ. I know she would like to see you again; you've become a good friend to her and hopefully you and I can be cool." Phil got up and extended his hand.

"For sure." Roman responded simply and shook his hand.

* * *

When Phil arrived back to the apartment, AJ was by herself. Paige had left with Dean somewhere. He entered and saw AJ in the kitchen; her back facing him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; planting a kiss to the back of her neck. "Hey"

AJ smiled. Whenever Phil kissed her neck, it gave her a tingle. "Hi. How do it go with Roman? You didn't beat him up did you?" AJ turned around to face him.

Phil chuckled. ''No baby. I just apologized for basically acting like a dick. I also thanked him for being a good friend to you and for respecting you the way you deserve."

"You apologized?" AJ put on a sarcastic face like she was shocked.

Phil laughed again. "Yeah I know, shocking...but he deserved it. I told him he could come by anytime to see you."

"Aww thanks baby." she pecked his lips and then turned back around to finish the food she was making.

"Mmm, what are you making?" Phil nibbled on her ear.

"Lasagna." AJ answered and giggled.

"My favorite." he smiled and lifted her shirt up slightly.

"Yeah and I will never finish if you don't stop distracting me." she slapped his arms playfully.

"Alright alright." Phil frowned and let her go. "I'm going to go see if I can find the manager around here and see if there's an apartment close to this one. I'll be back." AJ nodded and kissed him one last time before he left.

AJ had just put the lasagna in the oven when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis, it's me." Erika said on the other line.

"Hey Erika...is eveything ok?" AJ thought it was weird that her sister was calling.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to talk. I miss you already you know."

"I miss you too sis. I really do." AJ said truthfully. She was used to her sister's voice and sarcastic remarks. She really did miss her.

"Guess what?" Erika pulled AJ out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"I went for registration at school this morning and everyone was talking about Mr. Brooks. He quit his job.''

AJ bit her lip. "Oh, really?" she acted as if she had no idea.

'Yeah..I wonder why. Word out is that he's leaving Chicago too." Erika cleared her throat.

"How do you know that?" AJ asked and bit her lip again.

"I guess he told Mr. McMahon? I'm not sure. I wonder where he's moving though." Erika choked out as she felt a lump in her throat.

"Erika...are you crying?" AJ furrowed her eyebrows. She could have sworn she heard her sniffle.

"No! Why would I be crying? You're imagining things. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you another time. Bye." Erika quickly hung up the phone and buried her face into her pillow. She began to sob.

AJ pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it with a confused look. She knew that Erika was lying. AJ could always tell when Erika was crying. She started to think if anything was wrong back at home. She would have to talk to her mom soon.

"Hey I'm back." Phil walked in and smiled. "We're in luck. The manager told me the apartment next door is available. I talked to my buddy Colt and he's going to help me get my stuff shipped here from Chicago." he explained as he sat down next to AJ. He noticed that AJ was distracted. "Babe, did you hear me?" He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Huh? Oh yeah babe...I heard you."

"What's the matter?"

"I just got off the phone with my sister."

"And? Is everything ok over there?" Phil asked concerned.

"Yeah. She just umm told me that there's word around school that you quit."

"Oh..forreal?"

"Yeah, and that you're moving out of Chicago too. Did you tell Mr. McMahon that?" AJ asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah I did but I don't think it's a big deal. I didn't tell him where so there's no need to worry and-''

"It's not that. I'm not worried about that. It's just that I could have sworn that Erika was crying while she told me everything."

"Crying? Why would she be crying?" Phil chuckled as if it was such an impossible thing.

"That's what I don't know. What if there's something wrong at home and she doesn't want to tell me? What if-"

"Babe calm down. Why don't you call your mom and ask her?" Phil rubbed AJ's thigh trying to calm her down.

"You're right. I'll call her soon. Besides, if it was something bad, she would have called me instead of my sister. I'm sure everything is ok." AJ smiled but she was still skeptical as to why Erika was reacting that way. She didn't know if she would ask her mom or just ask Erika straight up. Either way, she needed to find out what was up.

* * *

**Aww, what do you think is wrong with Erika? REVIEW.**


	32. Chapter 32

**(3 week later)**

AJ woke up and groaned while rubbing her eyes. She and Phil didn't get much sleep last night because they went at least 4 rounds of passionate sex during the night. The last couple of weeks, they had been having sex more often and more than once a day. They guessed it was because they were both excited to be living in the same city again and they simply loved each other. Phil had already moved into the apartment next to AJ's and Paige's. His best friend Colt helped him out like he promised, which made moving much easier. Phil went to Chicago a couple of weeks ago to say goodbye to his sisters and the rest of his friends. AJ had already completed the final registration for school and was going to start in 2 weeks along with Paige.

AJ turned to her left and saw that Phil was still sound asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. She sat up on the bed and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She saw that there was a new text from her mom.

_'Hey sweetie. When you wake up and have a chance, call me please. Love you'_

AJ immediately dialed her mom's number. It rang once and her mom quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom it's me. You texted me to call you, is everything okay?" AJ asked concerned.

"Sweetie, it's your sister."

"What's wrong with Erika?" AJ got off the bed and began to pace. She didn't even notice that she woke Phil up. He rubbed his then noticed that AJ was talking on the phone and pacing.

"She's depressed April."

"Depressed? Why is she depressed?" AJ stopped pacing so she could fully understand what her mom was saying.

"I don't know if you noticed anything sweetie but Erika is in love with Mr. Brooks. You're economics teacher from last year.''

AJ's jaw dropped and she looked at Phil with widened eyes. Phil furrowed his eyebrows at her and threw his hands in the air as if he was asking her what was wrong. "Why would you think that? How do you know?" AJ couldn't believe what her mom was telling her. Erika was in love with Phil. Her Phil.

"She confessed to me last night. I'm sure she told you that Mr. Brooks quit his job and left Chicago right?" Her mom asked. AJ turned to look at Phil again, who only had the bed sheets covering his naked body, from the waist down. "Umm, yeah she told me. I thought she sounded weird when she called me a few weeks ago. She started crying and then she hung up on me." AJ explained to her mom as she walked to the bed and laid down next to Phil; who immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Mom, are you sure it's not just a little crush or something? I mean, she's going to be a sophomore. Love is a strong word to use don't you think?" AJ asked.

Phil sighed as he realized what AJ and her mom were talking about. He never noticed anything strange with AJ's sister whenever she talked to him last year. She never did anything strange either. He was hoping it was what AJ figured it was.

"I don't think so honey. Like I said, she has been depressed since she heard about it at registration. She has even been trying to find out where he left to. I'm worried about her getting worse with time."

AJ stiffened up as her mom was explaining to her how bad the situation was. AJ began to feel bad. Her sister was in Chicago all depressed and in love with her boyfriend; that nobody knew about except Paige, who just happened to be her ex-teacher. "So, what do you suggest we do to make her feel better?" AJ finally asked her mom. She looked up at Phil who had his eyes closed.

"That's the problem April. I'm not sure. I think she needs some kind of assurance from him that there is no way that she has a chance with him. Pretty hard to do that when we don't know where Mr. Brooks left to. Then again, it would be weird to disturb the man by telling him that a 16-year-old is in love with him."

"Yeah, I don't think that would be the best idea." AJ thought for a second while she felt Phil stroke her hair. She loved it when he did that. It always kept her calm and relaxed.

"What if you talk to her sweetie?"

AJ widened her eyes at her moms suggestion. "Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. She looks up to you and maybe if you let her down easy and explain to her that she has no chance with that teacher, she'll come to her senses."

AJ cleared her throat. She wasn't sure if her talking to Erika was the best. If she did, once her and her family found out that she had been with Phil the entire time, Erika would be heartbroken for sure. Unless AJ would be able to make her sister forget about him completely. Then again she didn't want Erika to think that she was doing it to get Phil all to herself. Either way, talking to her sister was bad because at some point, she was going to find out the truth and so where their parents. She finally decided on what to do but she wanted to talk to Phil about it first.

"Look mom, I'm going to think about it and then I'll call you back ok?"

"Alright but don't take long sweetie. You're sister needs this talk." Jessica urged her.

"I won't mom...love you too. Bye." AJ hung up her cellphone and sighed. She twisted her body so she was cuddled up next to Phil. "She loves you."

"No she doesn't AJ. It's just a crush. Don't worry about it. She'll get over it." Phil shrugged one of his shoulders.

"No she won't Phil." AJ pulled away from his embrace and got off the bed, standing next to it. "She really loves you. My mom says that she's depressed and she told her straight out that she loves you." AJ crossed her arms. "She's going to think I'm the worst sister ever."

"Babe, it's not like you knew anything about it. We just barely found out. All you have to do is talk to her and tell her to get over it." Phil said simply.

"It's not that simple Phil...especially because it's you. You're attractive and nice...you're the whole package and any girl would easily fall in love with you. If the tables were reversed, I would be pissed off and hurt." AJ pouted.

"But they're not. You have me. This happened before your sister even noticed me. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Phil got on his knees, on the bed and pulled AJ close to him; her knees hitting the side of the mattress. AJ rested her hands on his shoulders and she couldn't help but giggle when Phil kissed in between her breasts. For some reason, she was ticklish in that area and he knew it.

"Babe, seriously...I came to a conclusion though." AJ tried to pull back but Phil kept a firm grip on her.

"Oh..yeah. What's that?" he asked as he continued to kiss all over her chest and abdomen.

"We have to go to Chicago before I start school. You AND me." AJ said sternly. Phil immediately pulled away and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"We both need to go and we need to tell my family the truth about us. For two reasons. One, we have to take the weight off our shoulders already. We are going to have to tell them at some point so we might as well get it over with. They can't do anything anyways; I'm in college now and you're not my teacher anymore. Second, we have to do it so Erika can get over you. She'll hate me but it has to be done, for her sake."

"But babe-" Phil tried to protest but AJ cut him off.

She kissed his lips passionately then pulled away. "We're going before I start school. No excuses."

**REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Babe, don't you... think we should...think about this?" Phil said in between groans. He was trying to have a serious conversation with AJ but she had other ideas.

"Mmm...about what?" AJ mumbled as she was kissing all over Phil's neck. They were in the kitchen and AJ was sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped around Phil's waist; she had him trapped in her grip.

"AJ, you seriously have to ask?" Phil pulled away almost too roughly and sighed. "You just told me minutes ago in the bedroom that you want to go to Chicago and tell your family everything. Are you crazy?" Phil spit out.

AJ glared at Phil for his choice of words and tone. "I'm not crazy Phil. Like I told you, we have to tell them sometime! It's better to just get it over with!"

"Do you have any idea how your parents will react? They'll want to put me in jail and they'll tear us apart!" Phil raised his tone of voice even higher.

"No they won't. Even if they did want to put you in jail, they can't because I'm not a minor anymore. You're overreacting Phil, seriously."

"No I'm not. It's not everyday that two parents have their daughter come up to them and tell them that she's dating someone who use to be her teacher. It's not that simple AJ, you said it yourself. If we and confess everything, it'll be too much. Too many emotions running high and it's just...it's not a good idea." Phil shook his head and sighed. He knew where AJ was coming from but it was too much to handle. Pretty ironic considering he was the older and wiser one in the relationship. He couldn't handle all the slander and negative reaction he knew AJ's parents would have towards them, and especially him. Sure, it would be less complicated now that AJ is in college and Phil is no longer a teacher; for now. Then, there was AJ's sister Erika. She was young and had a delicate heart by the looks of it.

By no stretch of the imagination did Phil ever see himself in this situation. Dating one of his former students and her younger sister being in love with him as well. Then the thought of telling her parents was overwhelming in its self. Phil had no idea why AJ was taking it so lightly and wasn't thinking of the consequences. Consequences that could very well ruin what they have. They've gone through numerous obstacles already but Phil wasn't so sure they would get past her parents. That was a totally different ball game; that he didn't want to play.

"Baby please, don't you just want to take the weight off our shoulders. I'm tired of hiding the fact that I'm with you. I hate lying to my parents and I've already told enough lies to last a lifetime. Erika needs to know too so she can get over you. How many times do I have to say it? Please just go with me. It's going to be a heavy conversation but we have to do it. Just be there for me, please." AJ gave Phil the one thing she knew he always gave in to; the puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work AJ so stop it right now." Phil looked away from her and settled his hands on the counter; on either said of AJ's thighs. "I'm not sure you understand what could happen. Believe it or not, your parents could keep you away from me. How? I don't know but parents have their ways. Do you really want your parents to get in our way? Too many people and things have tried. I'm not sure your parents will be any different."

"Of course I don't want that babe but..ugh, I just...we have to do this. I'm getting sick of having this on conscious. Would you rather me go by myself and tell them alone?" AJ grabbed Phil's chin and made him look at her.

"Of course I don't want you to go alone." Phil studied AJ's eyes and pulled one of her hair strands behind her ear then cupped her cheek. Come to think of it, maybe AJ was right. He even told himself that they had been through enough; her parents were just another obstacle. If they got through Trent, Amy, hiding their relationship for over a year while AJ was still his student; they could surely get through her parents and her sister. Phil knew he could trust AJ with all his heart. In the end, this was her family and the decision belonged to her. "Fine..whenever you wish, we'll go to Chicago and tell your family everything. I just hope things don't go as bad as I'm expecting." Phil looked at AJ's lips then planted a soft kiss on them.

AJ smiled and gave him a kiss back. "As long as we have each other, everything will be fine. Nothing will tear us apart." AJ wrapped her arms Phil's neck and kissed his jaw line. "You'll see that things will be easier once we say the truth." she went back to kissing his neck like she did before their conversation. They both realized that they have had sex everywhere possible in her apartment and in his; except the kitchen...

* * *

AJ dragged her two luggage bags out of her room and headed for the living room. She knew her and Phil would return before she started school but AJ wasn't sure how many days they would stay.

"Hey Paige, we're heading out." AJ entered the living room where Paige was watching TV with Dean sitting beside her.

"Alright. Good luck and I hope everything works out. Don't worry, hopefully your parents understand." Paige gave AJ some assurance and gave her a hug.

"I hope so. Thanks Paige." AJ smiled at her. "Bye Dean...take care of my girl while I'm gone." she chuckled.

"No worries I will...hope you guys have a safe flight."

"Thanks Dean. I'll text you when we land and when we're coming back." AJ looked back to Paige who nodded in response. AJ grabbed her things and headed out the door to Phil's apartment next door. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Roman opened the door.

"Roman..hey." AJ gave him a warm smile.

"AJ, how are you?" Roman moved out-of-the-way so she could enter.

"Good what about you?"

"Fine..I came to see if Phil wanted to grab a bite to eat but he told me you guys are going to Chicago."

"Yeah, I think it's time that we tell my parents about us, you know?"

"Yeah...I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you're here." Phil said entering the living room with his luggage.

"Yeah are you ready?" AJ asked and Phil nodded.

"Well I'll get out of here...save flight and good luck." Roman waved at them and left the apartment.

"Alright, let's go and make things better or worse..." Phil said in a sarcastic tone. AJ rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. They headed down the stairs and were able to get a cab rather quickly. Once they got to the airport Phil was trying to stay calm and collected. When they entered the plane, he sat in his seat next to AJ and sighed deeply. AJ grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. AJ knew Phil wasn't exactly confident about this but she would make sure to give him some reassurance.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

AJ and Phil got off the plane and grabbed their luggage as fast as they could. They grabbed a cab and went straight for AJ's house. During the cab drive, both AJ and Phil were silent. It wasn't an awkward silent but it wasn't pleasant either. Both of their hearts were racing and had millions of thoughts going through their head. They were both in deep thoughts that the drive wasn't too long. Before they knew it, the cab was parked right in front of AJ's house.

"Let's go." AJ said and got out of the car. Phil paid the car driver and collected his bags along with AJ. They walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door. AJ was surprised when Phil grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, giving her a warm smile. AJ smiled back before her hand left Phil's and she knocked on the door; closing her eyes and breathed in & out."

After a few seconds the door opened up to reveal AJ's mother, Jessica.

"April, sweetie what are you doing here?!" Jessica was so surprised to AJ there. She gave her a hug and almost didn't notice the man who was with her. When she did notice, she pulled away from the hug and looked at Phil; then at AJ. "Who is this?" Jessica asked confused. It was clear that Jessica had no clue how "Mr. Brooks" looked like otherwise she would have let out a reaction right away.

"Can we come in before I explain everything?" AJ asked and looked up at Phil who was shitting bricks at this point. He was so sure he would be dead weight by the end of this whole thing.

"Umm, sure...come on in." Jessica said confused but let them in anyways.

Phil felt weird entering AJ's house for the first time. He had been in AJ's room plenty of times but that was it.

"Let's sit in the living room." Jessica suggested and they walked over.

"Where's my dad and Erika?" AJ asked as she sat down on the couch with Phil right next to her.

"Oh, your dad convinced to her to go out for ice cream. Your dad wanted to attempt to make her feel better. So, are you going to explain?" Jessica gestured over to Phil. AJ was about to speak but she was cut off by Phil; by much surprise.

"I'm April's boyfriend, Ms. Mendez."

"Oh, boyfriend? April, how come you didn't tell us about him? Did you guys meet in New York?" Jessica asked and Phil looked over to AJ insinuating that it was her time to speak up.

"Not exactly mom. We met here in Chicago. At school, when I was a senior. You see..." AJ paused and swallowed hard. She saw her mom giving both her and Phil a confused look. "he WAS my teacher. Mom, this is Phil...Brooks. Mr. Brooks. The same guy that Erika is..in love with." AJ confessed and took Phil's hand in hers. She bit her lip while she waited for her moms reaction. AJ said it in plain form so she knew she would have to elaborate. Her mom's face was hard to read. AJ didn't know if it was good thing or a bad thing. She inhaled then exhaled before she began to explain everything to her mom.

**REVIEW.**


	34. Chapter 34

AJ and Phil linked their finger in between each others as they waited for Jessica's reaction. An awkward silence passed until Jessica finally spoke up.

"So, this was still going on while you were still her teacher?" Jessica looked at Phil dead in the eye.

Phil cleared his throat before he spoke. "Yes ma'am. I can understand how mad and shocked you must be. For what it's worth I am so-"

"Stop." Jessica cut him off before he could apologize.

"Mom please I-"

"Stop." Jessica shook her head and cut AJ off as well.

AJ and Phil looked at each other feeling defeated already. They were expecting this reaction but they were hoping that they could explain the whole situation. Now, AJ was beginning to understand what Phil was talking about. She began to worry when her mom wouldn't let them speak. AJ's mom wouldn't say anything and AJ began to think that she was just going to blow up at any second now.

Jessica sighed before she spoke. "I'm not mad. Shocked, yes but I'm not mad. I'm also not going to keep you guys a part if that's what you're thinking."

"You're, you're not?" AJ said shocked. She was waiting for her to yell at her but she got the opposite of that. Phil let out a breath of relief even though he was wondering why Jessica was being understanding of the whole thing.

"No I'm not. I would be a hypocrite if I did any of that." Jessica began to play with her hands nervously.

AJ furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Phil who had the same facial expression. "What do you mean mom?"

"Do you remember what you're father and I responded to you that one day that you asked us how met and fell in love?" Jessica looked up at her daughter and bit her lip.

AJ looked away as she thought and looked back at her mom when she remembered. "Yeah, you just told me that you guys met in an awkward environment and that you fell in love unexpected. That's all you said right?"

"Yeah, that's all I said but there's more to it."

"There is? Like what?" AJ asked. Phil looked at Jessica carefully and paid attention to every word she said. He brushed his thumb on AJ's hand as Jessica began to elaborate on her statement.

"Your father and I...we met under the same circumstances that you did." Jessica choked out. "He was my teacher April. Your father used to be my teacher when I was a senior in high school." Jessica confessed and got extremely nervous about what her daughter's reaction would be.

AJ's and Phil's jaws dropped at Jessica's confession. AJ couldn't believe it. She knew that when it came to their age, that her dad was slightly older than her mom but she never thought about it too much. Now, it made sense why the age gap was there. AJ didn't know what to say and neither did Phil.

"I attended high school in Newark where we met and then after I graduated, I left with your father to Union City; where you and your siblings were eventually born. We moved there so nobody would find out. He wasn't my teacher anymore but we still moved, not wanting to risk it. That's the reason why I am in no right to snap at the two of you or tell you to stay away from each other. I can't do it. I'm not saying I agree with it 100% but I will accept it as long as you promise me Phil, that you are serious about my daughter and you aren't just toying with her emotions. I need to know that what you two have is serious and it isn't just a fling...or whatever you call it."

"No ma'am. I have deep feelings for your daughter and we are very serious. I would never hurt her and I care for her a lot. Believe me when I say that we have been through a lot. Especially during her senior year but we managed to get through it together. Our love is strong and it's anything but a fling." Phil explained as much as he could to AJ's mom. He was on relief overload and was glad that she was taking it so well. Of course, he never thought her and her husband met the same way but he glad it happened that way. If it hadn't, he wasn't sure she would have accepted the relationship so quickly and easily. Needless to say, Phil felt like a big weight had been lifted off his shoulder. AJ was right. His AJ was right.

"Mom, how come you never told us?" AJ finally spoke up since her mom's confession. "Erika, Jose and me. Why didn't you guys tell us?"

"I don't really know how to answer that sweetie. We always thought we would feel awkward telling you and we agreed to only bring it up when we absolutely had to. Which is in this case. I only told your brother and that was because he was leaving for Iraq and you know how...you never know what might happened, so we told him before he left."

"Wow...mom I never imagined that. How..ironic that Phil and I met the same way. So, you're really not going to split us apart? You'll let us be together?"

"Yes I will. Do you love him April?" Jessica asked and pointed to Phil.

AJ looked at him and smiled. "Yes I do. With all my heart, mom. He's my everything. I've never felt this way about any guy before." Phil smiled and kissed AJ's forehead.

Jessica smiled at the interaction. She was glad that AJ had found someone who finally made her happy. They lasted a year and she was sure they would be together in the long hall. She was happy for her daughter. Even though she doesn't think teacher/students relationships are ever ok...in some cases you just can't help who you fall in love with. The same case with her and her husband Jorge. "Then I'm not getting in the way. Just like you guys, your father and I dreaded the day someone found out and told on us. We got lucky and by the looks of it, so did you guys." Jessica smiled. "I can already so how in love you guys are. Plus to make things easier, Phil isn't your teacher anymore; and you're paractically an adult, and in college so nothing bad can happen."

"Thanks for the support mom and don't think I'm mad at you for hiding this from us. I know how scary it can be. I'm just glad that we understand each other. You have no idea how freaked out we were. Especially Phil." AJ laughed and Phil shook his head. "You don't know how much your support means to us. It's huge weight lifted off of our shoulders. It's what we needed."

"Yeah that's to be expected but sweetie, there's still your father...and Erika." Jessica alerted them. "Your father might be mad at first but he will come around soon enough after he realizes the similarities with us. Erika on the other hand...I'm not so sure how she is going to take it."

Phil and AJ looked at each other knowing she was right. AJ's dad and Erika were a different story. Erika was obviously the one that they were worried about the most. AJ was afraid that Erika wouldn't speak to her anymore and wouldn't want to be her sister anymore either. All three of them got startled when they heard the front door open. They all stood up as they saw Erika and Jorge enter the living room.

"Mr. Brooks?!" Erika shrieked and smiled.

**REVIEW.**


	35. Chapter 35

"April. Why are you here in Chicago? Shouldn't you be in New York getting ready for college?" AJ's father, Jorge said and then looked over to Phil. "Who is this?"

AJ bit her lip and was about to respond until Erika spoke up first.

"Dad, that's Mr. Brooks. Phil Brooks." Erika smiled. She was going to walk over to him but AJ got in her way.

"What's going on?" Erika finally asked her sister.

"April has something to tell you sweetheart but you need to sit first. Jorge you too." Jessica spoke up and guided her husband and daughter to sit next to her. Erika didn't take her eyes off of Phil for one second. She was wondering why he was there...with his sister. She was glad he was there though. "When April tells you, the both of you have to promise that you will not overreact. Both Erika and Jorge nodded.

AJ took a deep breath and stood up along with Phil as they explained everything again. It was harder the second time around because this was her protective father and little sister. She had to take pauses as she told the story because she was so nervous and her voice was cracking. After she told the whole thing, she jumped when her father stood up quickly. She could see it in his eyes that he was furious; but furious was an understatement.

Jorge was absolutely livid. He stood up from the couch rapidly and before Jessica could stop him, he walked right up to Phil and punched him right on the jaw. Phil went stumbling to floor and covered his face with his hand. He would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting this.

"Dad!" AJ yelled and went on her knees next to Phil to see if he was okay. Phil assured her that he was okay as he flexed his jaw.

"Jorge sweetie, calm down! What did I tell you! You have no right to react that way! Did you not forget how we met!? This is the same situation and we have no right to get in their faces like that!" AJ's mom snapped. Jorge was furious but as Jessica started talking, he had to realize that she was right and started to calm down.

"Dad, seriously! I'm not trying to be disrespectful here but don't be a hypocrite...mom told me how you guys met under the same circumstances."

"That doesn't mean you have to follow in our footsteps!" Jorge raised his voice again.

"I'm not trying to! It just happened. Dad please I-" before AJ could continue, Phil stepped in.

"Sir, If I may...I can only imagine how it feels to have your daughter reveal something like this and I know why you had that initial reaction. Well, I'm here to say that I'm serious about April. You probably think that I'm taking advantage of her or playing her.."

"You are!" Jorge yelled.

"No, I'm not." Phil countered."If I wasn't serious about her, I wouldn't have quit my job here, I wouldn't have left my life here and moved to New York in order to be with her. I risked my job to be with her. When you are serious about someone and you LOVE them, you make those types of sacrifices; and that's exactly what I have done in order to be with your daughter...and yes I do love her. I love her with everything I have and I would never hurt her. I have nothing but respect for her." Phil stated confidently and grabbed AJ's hand in his.

Everybody went quiet and were looking at Jorge, waiting for a reaction. Jorge sighed and walked up to Phil. AJ got in the way but her father assured her that he wasn't going to do anything. "Do you know what I see when I look at you son." Jorge started off and looked Phil straight in the eye. "I see myself. It's like I'm looking at another me when I was your age. When I look at April..." Jorge cupped AJ's cheek and continued. "I see her mother as well. The younger version of her mother. Everything that you just said, I completely understand it because I did all those things too. I sacrificed a lot to be with April's mother because I loved her; and I still love her." He turned to his wife and smiled at her then turned back to Phil and AJ. "I see no difference with you guys...I hoesntly don't."

"Then why did you punch him?" AJ pouted.

"Initial reaction but of course, your mom puts me on check, like always." Jorge said and that caused AJ to give a soft smile.

The smile faded when she remembered about Erika. They were busy with her dads reaction that they forgot that she was in the room as well. "Erika..." AJ spoke but when everybody turned to where she was sitting, the couch was empty and then they heard a door slam shut upstairs. AJ sighed knowing that her little sister was hurting. "I'll be right back." she said. Phil and her parents nodded.

As she was walking up the stairs, she was thinking about what to say. At this point she was clueless. She didn't know what she was going to say; she just knew she had to talk to Erika. She didn't even bother to knock because she knew that she was going to earn a scream telling her to go away. Luckily for her, the door was unlocked. She turned the knob to Erika's door and opened it slowly. She peaked her head in and noticed Erika laying down on the bed, face down. AJ closed the door silently and then went to sit on the bed next to Erika.

"You must think I'm the worst sister ever huh? You hate me?" AJ spoke up, looking down at her hands. Erika got up and sat down next to AJ.

"No I don't. I could never hate you. I'm hurt but I could never hate you. I'm hurt that I don't have a chance with him now but I'm also hurt about the fact that you didn't tell me the minute you started seeing him. We're sisters AJ, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Erika. It's just that, we were really freaked out and we really didn't want to say anything. It was a scary situation. The only one that knew was Paige and that was because she caught us. Believe me, if I would have known how to handle the situation better, I would have told you in a heartbeat. Right now though, I'm concerned about you. You...love him." AJ looked away briefly.

"Yeah I do...but...I know what you two have is real. I guess in the back of my head I knew it would never happen anyways. It pains me that my own sister is with him but I'm not going to get in the way of that. I may not get over it soon but eventually I will...he was the first guy I loved technically. And I won't lie that I wanted to claw your eyes as you told the story."

"So you're not going to kill me so you can have him to yourself?" AJ joked to lighten up the mood.

Erika smiled, chuckled, and wiped the tears from her face. "No...I'm not that evil."

AJ nodded. "By the way, the time you showed up at my prom...why did you really go? To see him?"

"Honestly, yes. I wanted to see if he was there with anybody."

"But he was a chaperone."

"Yeah I know but still. Apparently he was with someone because remember we saw him come out of the elevator. He was with you?"

"Yeah...he was. I wasn't in the bathroom. I was with him.."

"So..you guys...you know?" Erika smiled and nudged AJ with her elbow.

AJ playfully rolled her eyes and nodded.

Both sisters fell into a comfortable silence. AJ was relieved that she and Phil came clean to her family. It wasn't easy but it went better than they expected. AJ found out stuff about her parents as well and her bond with her sister got stronger; which she was happy about because she was afraid Erika wouldn't forgive her. AJ realized in that moment that she was lucky to have such an understanding family. A lot of people didn't have that but she did. She was very thankful for it but she would also not take advantage. She was lucky and she wasn't about to push her luck. From now on, no more secrets and no more lies.

**REVIEW.**


	36. Chapter 36

For the past two days, Phil and AJ decided to stayed at AJ's parents house. AJ's parents wanted to get to know Phil and vide versa. They actually had a great time and AJ was glad to see her boyfriend and family getting along so well. There were times where Erika would be extremely quiet but AJ didn't blame her. AJ knew that it was going to take time for her to get over Phil. At times, Erika would talk but at others, she wouldn't say anything at all.

Out of respect for her, AJ and Phil kept the PDA non-existent.

It was the last night that Phil and AJ were going to be there and they had dinner with Erika and their parents. It went very well and now, AJ and Phil were in bed in each others arms talking. AJ's parents had decided to go out and get dessert with Erika.

"Things went better than we thought huh?" Phil said as traced his index finger up and down AJ's arm.

"Yeah, I told you. My family is very understanding." AJ responded and ran her hand through Phil's straight edge tattoo on his stomach.

"Well yeah but your dad at first..." he trailed off and flexed his jaw that was still sore from the connection of Jorge's fist.

"It still hurts?" AJ sat up and rubbed her thumb across his jaw.

"A little. I'll be fine though. Your dad has a mean ol fist." Phil joked.

AJ rolled her eyes playfully and settled herself back down, resting her head on Phil's chest.

Phil looked down at AJ's left hand and stared at the promise ring he had given her a while ago. He smiled at himself when he remembered how he poured his heart out to AJ while he placed it on her finger. He had meant every word of it and he would always remind her how much he loved her and how important she was to him.

"I love you." Phil said and kissed the top of AJ's head. AJ looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too." she reached up and kissed him with everything she had. She had heard Phil tell her that he loved many times but every time he told her, she would get butterflies. She would never get tired of hearing him say that. The kiss intensified and AJ sat up to straddle Phil's hips. AJ held onto Phil's chin and poked her tongue out to brush it against his bottom lip. She settled her lips on Phil's lip ring and started to suck on it before pulling back and tugging it lightly with her teeth. "I want you." AJ whispered as she breathed hard.

Phil smirked and sat up to capture her lips in another heated kiss. They took pauses to take off their clothes. The articles of clothing flew everywhere around AJ's old bedroom. They were both so anxious to feel each other connected again that it only took a couple of seconds for them to be fully naked. AJ was still straddling Phil's lap and she trailed kisses down his chest, abdomen, and stomach. She stopped at his already hard cock and licked her lips. She smiled up at him and took his cock in her mouth. Phil growled and closed his eyes as he felt AJ's pouty lips around his hard shaft.

AJ went up and down his shaft as she licked and sucked it. She moaned when she felt the head hit the back of her throat. The vibration of AJ's moans made Phil even more turned on and he felt close. "AJ...stop. I-I'm going to cum if you d-don't stop." Phil groaned. AJ giggled and let his cock out her mouth with a loud pop. Phil reached for one of his bags near the bed and took a condom out. He ripped it off with his teeth and put the condom on. He sat up and grabbed AJ placing her on the bed. Before entering her, he surprised AJ by inserting two fingers in her pussy.

"Of fuck! Oh Phil..." AJ gasped and held onto the bed sheets tightly. "Mmm..." AJ panted. Her body was on fire quick and she felt extremely wet already. She knew her sweet nectar was probably slipping down Phil's fingers by now.

"Fuck...your so wet baby" Phil whispered and then took his fingers out of her pussy and licked off all of AJ's sweetness with his tongue. AJ blushed in embarrassment for the amount of wetness that had released from her. Phil noticed this and crawled up to her. He kissed lips and AJ could easily taste herself. "See, you taste so good April. No need to be embarrassed." Phil chuckled.

AJ moaned when she heard Phil call her April. He never calls her that unless he is serious or upset with her. Nonetheless, it was sexy to hear. Phil grabbed his hard cock and rubbed it on AJ's pussy folds before finally entering her. He started off slow and once he saw that AJ was adjusted to his size, he increased the pace. He grabbed AJ by the back of her knees and pushed her legs back to the point where they were brushing off against AJ's chest. AJ moaned as she felt Phil go even deeper inside her in their current position.

"Oh yeah...just like that baby...mmm." AJ moved her head, side to side at loving the sensation and tingle that was going though her body. Her heart skipped a beat when Phil told her he loved her by saying each word after a thrust. "Oh my god...Phil. Oh!" She felt her orgasm coming and she gripped her hair and tugged it slightly. She was losing it and Phil kept on increasing the pace after each thrust.

"Fuck your tight!" Phil let go over her legs and let them fall. AJ moved her legs even more apart as Phil crawl up and shoved his tongue inside AJ's mouth. Their tounges entwined and they moaned frequently.

"I'm coming baby! Oh fuckkkk! Oh yeah..." AJ arched her head back as much as she could. She felt her pussy folds throb in ecstasy as she came hard. Sh felt the room spin from the intense and sharp orgasm that she had to close her eyes. She let out one last scream before she finally felt the intensity fade away slowly. Phil took one of AJ's hard nipples in his mouth and moaned against it as he emptied himself. He placed a kiss in between AJ's breasts and then collapsed on the bed next to her. After he got his breathing under control he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

When he walked back into the room, he saw AJ laying down on the bed, on her side with her back facing Phil. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He got on and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed a kiss to the back of AJ's shoulder. Their legs entwined together and they got as close as they could. Phil could feel AJ's chest move up and down frequently and he knew she was drifting off to sleep.

Phil stayed up for a while and began to think how things were going to be once they got back to New York. AJ was going to start school and Phil had to look for a job pronto. He was hoping it wouldn't be a problem since he quit back in Chicago. If it did, he would probably have to look for a different kind of job that took the same requirements. The near future was actually looking good for them that it scared Phil. Almost every time things were going good, something always went wrong. He hoped that wasn't the case this time. He was sick of problems and now that he and AJ solved the biggest problem they had, he hoped they didn't have any trouble anymore. They were happy and he wanted it to stay that way.

**(Next morning)**

AJ and Phil said their goodbyes to Erika and AJ's parents before heading in to the cab and on their way to the airport. When they entered the cab, AJ grabbed her phone and texted Paige letting her know that they would get to New York in a couple of hours. Paige texted her back and told her that Dean and herself would pick them up at the airport.

"Paige said they will pick is up." AJ turned to Phil and smiled.

"Great." Phil smiled back.

AJ grabbed her small container and took a small pill from it. She opened her water bottle and swallowed the pill.

"What happened when you run out of those?" Phil asked and pointed to the container of pills.

"I just go to the doctor and they give me refill. Why?" AJ asked and rested her head on Phil's shoulder.

''Just asking." Phil responded. He was wondering where AJ stood with the whole children department. Phil didn't want them soon but he definitely wanted them at some point. With the fact that AJ was going to spend her last years of college dancing, if she ever got her big break and continued dancing, when would they have time for children? He might have been thinking too much ahead but Phil still wondered. It was too soon to even think about it but he was older and he wasn't getting any younger. He wanted to be young for when he had kids and not some "old fart" in his terms. He decided to push the thought aside and just enjoy finally being happy with AJ with no problems.

* * *

After a couple of hours, AJ and Phil arrived at the airport. They quickly collected their luggage and headed outside to wait for Paige and Dean. Soon enough, they arrived and helped AJ and Phil with their stuff.

"Hey AJ. Missed you!" Paige ran up to AJ and hugged her.

"Missed you too Paige."

Dean and Phil shook hands and they entered the car.

"So...everything went ok?" Paige asked AJ.

"Better than ok. Everything is good now." AJ smiled and Paige nodded. She was so glad that AJ's parents were understanding of the situation.

* * *

After grabbing some food, they soon arrived at the apartment complex. Phil dropped his stuff off at his apartment and then headed to AJ and Paige's to eat. All four of them sat down on the couch and watched TV while they ate.

"So...what's been going on since we were gone?" AJ asked as she took a bite out of her pizza slice.

"Nothing really. Same old, same old." Paige responded simply.

"Dean, how's work man?" Phil asked

"It's going good. We were slow for a while but things are picking up again." Dean answered. Dean was co-owner of a mechanic shop along with Roman. They had gotten a license before they moved to New York so one of the reasons why they moved there was to open a shop.

After a while, AJ noticed something on Paige's arm and furrowed her eyebrows. "Paige? What's that on your arm? Is that a bruise?" AJ saw Paige immediately tense up when she said the word bruise. She looked over at Dean who just stared at the TV.

"No AJ. It's not a bruise...I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Paige said rapidly and took off to the bathroom.

AJ and Phil looked at each other in confusion and then looked over to Dean who still had his eyes glued to the TV.

Something wasn't right.

**REVIEW.**


	37. Chapter 37

If there was one type of person that Phil couldn't stand, it was a women beater. He could never even imagine himself putting his hands on another woman, much less his girlfriend. He was just as suspicious as AJ was when they noticed that bruise on Paige's arm. Her reaction when AJ asked her about it told the whole story.

A few minutes after Paige went in the restroom, Dean got up and headed for the door.

"Tell Paige I had to go." he said and opened the door.

"Nah hold up. What or should I say WHO caused that bruise on Paige's arm, Dean?" Phil stood and before he could approach him, Dean stepped out of the apartment and left without giving a response.

"We have to talk to her." Phil turned to look at AJ who nodded in response. She was very concerned about Paige and so was Phil. If it really was they thought it was, they were going to help her as much as they could. They owed her that much. She had helped them out so much before and kept their relationship a secret. They both wanted to return the favor and help her out. Besides that, Paige was AJ's best friend and AJ wanted to her help mainly because of that. She couldn't even imagine what had been going on when her and Phil were in Chicago.

They waited until the bathroom door finally opened. Paige walked out into the living room and noticed Dean was gone. She wasn't surprised. "Where's Dean?"

"He said he had to go. Paige, are you guys okay? He didn't cause that bruise, did he?" AJ didn't want to ask so bluntly but she really wanted to know.

"I told you the bruise is nothing so just drop it." Paige snapped. "I'm going to bed." she said and went to bedroom, slamming and locking the door shut.

AJ sighed and shook her head. "What are we gonna do?"

Phil approached her and cupped her cheek. "Since she won't talk and tell us what is going on, we have to go to the second option. We need to know if Dean has an anger issue or something."

"I doubt Dean will say anything, babe. You saw how he just left when you asked him earlier."

"I wasn't talking about Dean. I was talking about Roman."

"Oh yeah...you're right! I'm sure Roman will tell us something. Let me text him."

_AJ: Hey Roman, was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee with Phil and I. We would like to talk to you about something._

_Roman: Yeah sure. Just name the place time._

* * *

Phil and AJ entered the coffee shop and immediately spotted Roman sitting in a booth.

"Hey, Roman thanks for meeting us." AJ greeted him and Phil shook his hand.

"No problem. What's going on?" Roman asked. He was very curious as to why Phil and AJ wanted to meet with him.

"We wanted to ask you about Dean." AJ answered.

"What about him?"

"Does he have any sort of anger issues of any kind?" Phil asked. He noticed that Roman stiffened his posture.

"Why do you ask?" Roman spoke after a few moments of silence.

"When we came back from Chicago yesterday, we noticed a bruise on Paige's arm and...you know...when I asked her about it she got nervous and Dean was there and he left when Phil tried to ask him about it."

Roman sighed in disappointment. He really thought that he had gotten some sense into Dean. "Yeah, I'm willing to bet money that he caused that bruise, unfortunately."

"Elaborate?" AJ asked.

"Dean does have anger issues. He's beaten up women before. I told him a long time ago to get help and he did. I would even accompany him to his sessions and everything. I honestly thought that he was done doing this but I guess not. If I would have known, I would have never let Paige get close to him, and I would have warned her. I thought for sure that Dean talked to her about his past. He told me he did. He was obviously lying." Roman explained. Just the image of Dean putting his hands on Paige made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't going to allow Dean to get close to Paige. For some reason, Roman felt responsible and wanted to help Paige out. He was just glad that Phil and AJ told him.

"He doesn't step foot into the girls apartment anymore, under any circumstances." Phil said sternly.

"We have to talk to Paige as soon as possible. When we woke up this morning, she wasn't there. She left a note saying she went to the NYU campus to do something." AJ shrugged.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to get a chance to talk to Paige first." Roman said. "I kind of feel responsible and I want to help her out as much as I can. First though, I'm gonna kick Dean out of our apartment. I'm tired of living with the asshole...I can't live with a women beater."

Both AJ and Phil nodded in agreement.

* * *

Roman had left the coffee shop first and went to get Paige from the apartment to talk to her. Luckily she was already back from NYU. Paige hesitated but Roman insisted and she eventually gave in. Once Phil and AJ got to the apartment, they were already gone.

"I really hope that Roman can help Paige. Most importantly, I hope Page accepts his help."

"I want to kill Dean." Phil said as if it was the most simply thing in the world.

"He's not worth it babe. Hopefully after Roman kicks him out and Paige leaves him, he will leave us all alone." AJ said and Phil nodded.

After a few moments of stolen kisses and light touching, there was a knock on the door and Phil growled. "Dammit." he rolled off of AJ and she adjusted her shirt.

Phil opened the door and saw Dean standing there. "Is Paige here?"

"No she's not and no you can't wait for her. One, you aren't welcome here anymore and second, Paige doesn't want to see you anymore."

Dean gave a sarcastic laugh. "Did she say that or are YOU saying that?"

Phil was boiling with rage and before he knew it, his jaw connected with Dean's jaw. Dean fell to the floor but immediately got back on his feet. He swing his fist but missed when Phil ducked his head and they hit him in the jaw again.

"Guys stop!" AJ panicked. Dean deserved to get the shit beat out of him but she didn't want the situation worse. There was no telling what Dean was capable of doing.

"Get the hell out here and don't you dare show your face around here again!" Phil yelled.

Dean turned around gripping his jaw and left without another word.

"Bitch isn't worth it anyways..." Dean mumbled as he walked down the stairs. Roman wanted him out of the apartment and he couldn't have been happier to leave. He got in his car, where he already had his bags packed and left. He knew all those anger management sessions he had in the past were nothing but a waste of time. He was screwed up and he was always going to be that way.

* * *

Roman and Paige didn't know how they ended up in this position. All they knew was that this was more than just comfort and it was something real. There was no doubt that Paige was miserable and hurting but that wasn't the only reason why she did this. Roman of course wanted to help Paige and wanted her to feel safe, but that wasn't the only reason he had done this.

"That was amazing." Paige whispered as she kissed Roman's bare chest. Roman grabbed her arm and pressed a light kiss on the bruise. Then kissed her softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her frame and held her tight, making sure that she felt as safe as possible. Despite Roman feeling responsible for making Paige feel safe , he was doing this for more than just feeling guilty.

They both fell asleep in each others naked embrace, without a single regret.

**REVIEW.**


	38. Chapter 38

**(1 year later)**

Ever since Roman helped Paige with the Dean situation, they got closer and got together once Paige was over Dean. The first day Roman attempted to help her, they had sex but they knew it was more than comfort. They were both right because now they were together and in love. Paige had been going to NYU for a year now and everything was going great. She got a part-time job at a restaurant and that was going good as well. Roman struggled to handle the mechanic shop by himself for a while but got back on his feet when he hired some new reliable people to help him out.

As for Phil and AJ, things were going great as well. AJ was enjoying school and was teaching dance to children and teens at a dance workshop. She couldn't wait until her 3rd year in college so she could begin her actual dance classes. The general education was fairly easy and she wanted a challenge. Everything back at home with her family was going great too. Phil on the other hand, was working as a substitute teacher for middle schools. It was a level down from what he was doing in Chicago but he actually enjoyed it more. He was surprised that he dealt with middle school kids better than high school kids. He became one of the favorite substitute teachers to have and he got called constantly. He loved it.

It was currently Friday afternoon and AJ was getting home from the only class she had to attend that day. She was relieved because the day before, she had spent all day at the dance workshop and her body was sore. She was finally able to rest in bed. She entered the empty apartment and headed straight to the bedroom. Paige was at school still and Phil would arrive there for lunch and then go back to work. He always went to AJ's apartment for lunch so she made him something quick so she could head into the shower.

Once she was done, she headed in the shower and she immediately relaxed. The warm water made her body feel better so she stayed in there for quite a while. Once she was finished, she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out. She exited the bathroom and heard a noise coming from her bedroom. "Babe? Are you here already?" she walked into the room and saw Phil laying down on the bed.

"Hey beautiful." Phil stood up and walked to AJ. He kissed her neck and then her lips.

"Hey...did you eat what I made you?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks babe." Phil smiled. He always appreciated the things that AJ did for him. She would make him lunch, dinner, and would help him out with cleaning his apartment next door. He would insist her not to but she would always do it anyways. Sometime he would worry that she was doing too much at a time but she would always assure him that she was fine. He valued her so much and he thought it was time to make that promise ring mean something more. He would take care of that tomorrow night when they go to dinner. "You look tired." Phil could see it in AJ's eyes that she was tired.

"Yeah I am. I want to relax." AJ rested her head on Phil's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell you what...get dressed in something comfortable and rest. I'll clean up the apartment for you and Paige."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You do so much for me, let me do something for you." Phil pressed.

"Fine." AJ pulled away and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you baby." she walked over to her dresser whilePhil went to the living room to start cleaning up.

**(15 minutes later)**

Phil was done cleaning just in time to head back to work. He walked into the bedroom and saw AJ on the bed reading a comic book. "Hey, I'm heading back to work."

AJ smiled and closed the comic book, placing it on the night stand. She crooked her finger at him and he walked to the bed and crawled his way up AJ's body. "I love you." she whispered.

"Love you too." Phil leaned forward and kissed her passionately. The kiss intensified fast and soon they were touching each other savagely. Phil raised AJ's shirt up slightly and cupped her breasts.

AJ could feel his erection pressing against her stomach and she reached down to rub it with her palm over the material of his pants.

Phil hesitantly pulled away gasping for air. "I have...to get back...to work." AJ nodded and kissed him one last time. Phil stood up and fixed up his clothes. "Do you see what you do to me?" he pointed to the bulge in his pants.

AJ giggled. "I could say the same thing about you." she lifted the blankets off her legs and spread them apart to reveal her wet panties. Phil groaned and jumped on the bed again to kiss AJ hard. She pulled away from the kiss laughing. "Babe, you're going to be late."

"Ugh, fine but we'll finish this later." he kissed her one last time and finally left.

* * *

_(_**The next day- in the evening)**

"Ready to go?" Phil asked as he saw AJ walk into the living room.

"Yup." AJ answered with a cheesy smile. Phil glanced at the promise ring on her finger and smiled. He was finally going to ask AJ to go to the next step and he hoped that she said yes.

"Have a good time guys!" Paige said walking out of her bedroom

"Thanks. Be back later. Is Roman coming to see you?"

"Yup! He should be here any minute." Paige smiled.

"Great. See you later." AJ said as she opened the door and left with Phil.

* * *

AJ and Phil arrived to their destination headed inside. The hostess took them to their seats in a table that was right in the middle of the restaurant. Phil was anxious and didn't want to wait until the end of the night to ask so he decided to do it at that exact moment. That way, they could just enjoy the rest of the evening. Once the waitress got their orders and left, Phil reached from across the table and took AJ's left hand in his.

They smiled at each other and then Phil spoke up. "You look beautiful."

AJ blushed hard. Phil called her beautiful every single day but it still made AJ's cheeks flush and her stomach flutter with butterflies. "You don't look so bad yourself. For once you aren't wearing a t-shirt or jeans." AJ joked.

"Well...that's because this is a special occasion." Phil rubbed the promise ring with his thumb. AJ looked down at the ring and she instantly got nervous.

"What do you mean?" AJ looked back up to see the huge smile on Phil's face.

"Remember how I told you that one day, this was going to mean more than a promise ring?" he tapped the ring playfully with his finger. AJ swallowed hard and nodded. "Well that day is today April. I want to you to become my fiance...and I want this to be your engagement ring. This doesn't have to be a rushed engagement either. We can take our time and get married when the time is right. I just want you to be my finace already. And if that ring isn't enough..." Phil pushed his chair back and stood up next to the table still holding AJ's hand. AJ at this point was shedding tears and her heart was melting. Phil got one knee and pulled a small red box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal another ring that was bigger than the promise ring. AJ brought her right hand up to her opened mouth, in shock. "Will you marry when the time is right, Ms. Mendez? Will you become Mrs. Brooks?"

AJ wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked around to see everybody smiling at the situation. She looked down at Phil that had pleading eye. "Yes! I'll marry you."

Phil smiled and placed the new engagement ring right on top of the promise ring. He stood up at the same time AJ did and they kissed and hugged. The people around them began to clap and they laughed. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you so much." Phil kissed the tears that were still falling from AJ's face.

"I love you too." AJ pecked his lips.

"Now, let's eat?" AJ nodded and they both say down.

Throughout the entire dinner, they talked about taking the engagement slow. They basically came to the conclusion that they could wait until AJ finished college. Or at least before her last year there. They both wanted to wait until it was convenient for both of them. It would also give them time to save money. For now, they were going to be happy just being engaged and calling each other "fiance." AJ couldn't wait to call her parents and tell them the good news. Phil on the other hand was sure his sisters were going to be happy. They always wanted him to settled down and now he finally was. Plus, they really liked AJ.

They were both on top of the world at this point.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just wanted to thank all you guys for the nice reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the story so much! I just thought I should let you guys know that I'm ending the story soon. There will only be one or two chapters left but I'm thinking of writing a sequel; Not sure though.**

**P.S.- I'm still taking ONE-SHOT Requests so just PM me and I'll see what I can do :)**

**REVIEW.**


	39. Chapter 39

Summer quickly approached and both Phil and AJ decided to fly to Chicago. Phil wanted to see his sisters and friends. AJ obviously wanted to see her family. Phil and AJ were going to tell AJ's family about their engagement and they both hoped it would go well. After that, they were going to tell Phil's sisters as well. It was friday and they were planning on leaving the next day. They had invited Paige and Roman to go with them and they immediately accepted. Both Paige and AJ were currently in class and Roman and Phil were working.

Phil arrived at his own apartment for lunch. He was going to take that time, to finish packing up the rest of his things. While he was doing that, he was thinking about his future with AJ. He imagined them, owning their own house, children playing in the yard. Basically the whole nine yards. A while ago he was question about when they were going to be able to have kids but he talked himself into not rushing anything. The right time would come when they would have kids. Really thinking about it, right now was not the best time. He was working everyday and AJ was busy going to school and teaching dance on the side. There was no time for children right now but Phil did see them having them in the future.

He imagined both a boy and girl that shared both of their features. He could see himself feeding them, playing them, and even changing their diapers. He laughed to himself because guys normally wouldn't want to be an inch near a baby when they needed a change. Phil was different though. He would do ANYTHING for his children. Growing up, Phil didn't have that kind of love and support from his parents and he would not allow his children to go through the same thing. They were going to have two parents that loved them and would do anything for them. He definitely saw himself and AJ being the best parents in the world. He couldn't wait for that day, whenever it would come.

Once he finished packing up the last of it, he dragged his luggage to the living room and settled it to the side. He went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. 10 minutes into this lunch, there was a knock on the door. He finished the last of his sandwich and went to go open the door. It was Roman.

"What's up dude?" Phil greeted him and let him in.

"Sup. Glad I caught you before you headed back to work."

"Nah, I still have 25 minutes to go. What's up? You look weird. You're not sick are you?" Phil was hoping that wasn't the case. They were leaving for Chicago tomorrow and it would suck if he was ill.

"Nah dude I'm nervous." Roman sat on the couch and sighed.

"You? Nervous? About what?" Phil was amused a little. Roman was a pretty intimidating guy and he never saw him as someone who got nervous.

"Paige is going to introduce me to her parents and I'm shitting bricks." Roman chuckled at himself. "I may be huge and hard-headed but meeting the parents are a huge deal. If they don't like me, everything gets fucked up you know?"

"Yeah I get you. Even though AJ's parents had a reason to hate me, it worked out. I'm sure Paige's parents will like you. It's not like you're a bum who doesn't work anything. You got your own business, you helped Paige out with the Dean situation and I'm sure her parents will be happy about that. You helped her out a lot and they will take that into consideration. I'm sure of it."

"I guess you're right. They have no reason to hate me so they shouldn't. I just sure hope I don't get socked liked you did." Roman joked.

Phil laughed as he thought back to when AJ's dad popped him right on the jaw. "Yeah, believe me I was expecting that though. Our situation was complicated but you guys have it easy, believe me."

Roman nodded when he realized Phil was right. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel to be in their place. Him and Paige really did have it easy. "Thanks for the talk man. It really helped me out." he stood up and thank Phil with a manly hug.

"No problem dude. Anytime."

"Well, I gotta head back to the shop. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Roman let himself out.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Paige, Roman, Phil and AJ arrived at the airport bright and early. They quickly went through security and got their luggage in place. They boarded the plane and were headed to Chicago.

"Are you nervous?" AJ turned to Phil and grabbed his hand.

"Not really. I mean, I guess a little but it's nothing compared to the last time we went." Phil laughed.

"That's for sure." AJ laughed. She looked down at both her promise and engagement rings and smiled. She actually had a good feeling about her parents reaction. She knew Erika would be happy for them as well. She then thought about Phil's sisters that she liked so much. She knew they would have no problem with it. They showed that they really liked her and she was relieved by that. "Hey, I have an idea." AJ sat straight in her seat and smiled.

"What's that beautiful?" Phil kissed her hand.

AJ giggled and blushed. Up to this day, she blushed. "How about we invite your sisters and Colt to my parents house for dinner? That way, we can tell them all at the same time. It would be a lot easier. We'll have the dinner after Roman and Paige get back from her parents house." AJ shrugged.

Phil smiled and kissed her on the lips. "That's a great idea. I'll text Colt and my sisters to let them know." AJ clapped her hands together and gave a cheesy smile that caused Phil to shake his head playfully. AJ was so bubbly sometimes, he loved it. A few minutes later, Phil got texts from both his sisters and Colt. They agreed to meet up at AJ's house so Phil texted them back with the address and the time they should get there. "They agreed." he turned to look at AJ.

"Yay! I'm so excited." She wrapped her arms around Phil's bicep and rested her head oh his arm.

* * *

**( A couple of hours ago)**

The two couples finally exited the plane and went straight to baggage claim. They were all anxious to get to their destinations. Paige and Roman rented a car and headed to Paige's house while Phil and AJ took a cab to AJ's house. Once they got there they were all greeted by AJ's parents and Erika.

"Erika! I missed you sis." AJ hugged her tightly and then frowned when she noticed someone with Erika. "Whose this?" AJ asked politely.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Mike." Erika responded and introduced him to AJ and Phil. Mike was very important to Erika. He was the one that helped Erika get over Phil. He was always there for her and he simply made her happy.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Mike. Hurt my little sister and I'll kill you." AJ said seriously.

Mike laughed thinking it was a joke.

"She ain't kidding dude." Phil said as he looked down at his fiancé then shook hands with Mike who looked scared now.

AJ laughed at the look on Mike's face. "I won't actually kill you but you will pay so take care of my sis."

"Will do." Mike responded and relaxed a bit.

"Sweetie, where is Paige and her boyfriend? I thought you said they were coming too?" AJ's dad asked.

"Oh they are. They just went to Paige's house first. I was wondering if we could start dinner until they got here."

"Oh course honey. And Phil, what about your sisters and your friend?" As soon as AJ's mom asked, the doorbell rang.

''I think that's them." Phil walked over to the door and there they were.

"Guys, come in. I missed you all." Phil smiled and greeted his sisters and Colt. He introduced them to AJ's family and then they all headed to the backyard.

Withing an hour, Phil, Jorge, Mike, and Colt were preparing the grill outside. Meanwhile, the girls were inside making sure there were enough plates and utensils for everybody. There was knock on the door and Jessica went to go answer it.

"Paige sweetie it's so nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Mendez." Paige hugged her. "This is my boyfriend Roman. Babe, this is AJ's mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mendez. You have a lovely home." Roman shook her hand and smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you too Roman. Thank you...so kind. Please come on in. The guys are out back and everybody else is in the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready."

Paige headed to the kitchen while Roman went to the back with the rest of the guys. As soon as Phil saw him, he approached him.

"So, how did it go big guy?" Phil asked anxiously.

''They loved me." Roman gave a cocky grin.

"Asshole, I told you." Phil clapped his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Everything you said would happen, did. You're a genius."

"Don't I know it. C'mon." Phil chuckled and introduced Roman to AJ's dad, Colt, and Erika's boyfriend.

**(2 hours later)**

Everybody was sitting down on the backyard finishing their dinner and talking to one another. Phil and AJ looked at each other and smiled. This was it. They both stood up and walked over to the edge of the table to get a view everybody.

"Umm guys...can we have your attention please." AJ tucked a strand of her hair, behind her ear.

Everybody stopped talking and turned to look at the couple with curious eyes.

"Well, umm I guess there was a reason why we asked all of you here. We have an announcement to make." Phil scratched the back of his neck feeling awkward.

"It's nothing bad is it?" Jorge asked concerned.

"No dad, it's actually the opposite. Before we say it, we just want to mention that we are not rushing into it and we are going to do this when the time is right. It's going to be a long umm..."

"Tell us already April." Erika blurted out and everyone laughed.

"Well umm, Phil asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're engaged." AJ stretched her left hand out and showed everybody the ring. "Again, we aren't going to rush into it. We are planning on having a long engagement and it will happen when the time is right." AJ finished off and took a deep breath then exhaled.

Everybody immediately started cheering and stood up to congratulated them. AJ's mom had happy tears in her eyes and everybody else was all smiles. They were all truly happy for the beautiful couple. AJ's parents were the last ones to congratulated them.

"We are so happy for you guys." Jessica wiped the tears from face and hugged them both.

"Thanks mom." AJ started to tear up as well.

"Thanks Mrs. Mendez, I promise the both of you that I'm going to take care of April and I'm going to make her more happy than what she already is." Phil smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"We know you will." Jorge responded and gave Phil a manly hug. Jorge and Jessica looked at the interaction between Phil and April. They couldn't help but smile and be overjoyed for them. It was like looking in a mirror. It was funny how things worked out sometimes. They had no doubt that Phil was going to make their daughter very happy. After a few moments they all sat down except for Phil and AJ who were still in the same position.

Phil cupped AJ's face as he talked to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I promise you that things will only go uphill from here. From the day I busted you for texting in my classroom, I knew you were the one. I was freaked out of course but in the back of my mind, I knew you were the one, April Mendez.''

AJ shed more tears as she heard Phil talking so sweetly. "I admit I was scared when I heard your voice. But once I looked up and saw your gorgeous green eyes, I knew there was something there. I just knew it. I'm glad I wasn't wrong." AJ sniffled then gripped Phil's shirt lightly.

"Kiss her already!" they heard Colt yell. Everyone laughed including Phil and AJ.

Phil leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on AJ's lips as everyone clapped and cheered again. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for a while longer. Once they broke the gaze, they turned to everybody at the table and saw them talking and laughing with each other. They couldn't help but smile at the sight of their families getting along so well. If it wasn't for them listening to their heart, nobody would be in this position right now. Of course, it took them a while to even consider what their hearts were saying but they eventually listened and they were glad they did. They were happy, their families and friends were happy.

If anyone out there was to ask AJ and/or Phil for advice, they would simply say..."Listen To Your Heart." It turned out pretty well for them.

THE END. **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG YOU GUYS! This is the end of Listen To Your Heart! Again, I wanted to thank all of the people who supported the story and enjoyed it. I'm so glad you guys did. I mentioned in the last chapter that I was thinking about writing a sequel and I'm still thinking about it lol. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! It's very much appreciated and it means a lot! :) AJPUNK RULES!**

**P.S.- My requests are currently closed but I will be opening again soon so keep checking on my profile to see and make sure to PM me with whatever request you would like!**


End file.
